Une enfance retrouvée
by Gryffondor
Summary: Suite à l'absorption de 2 potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et de Sirius qui sera innocenté. Prend en compte les 4 premiers tomes. Ditesmoi ce qu
1. Transformation

**Titre **: Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating** : K+

**Genre :** General

**Résumé**: Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté. Prend en compte le s4 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je n'ais fais que de les emprunter.

**Note1** : L'idée du retour en enfance de Harry vient de Venice (auteur sur un autre site) et qui m'a donné son accord pour la reprendre. Tout le reste du contexte est différent et m'appartient, que cela soit l'âge de Harry, l'époque et les personnes qui s'en occupent.

**Note2** : Comme mon autre fic ne marchais pas vraiment, je l'ai retiré du site, mais peut-être que je la remettrais un jour qui sait. Mais pour le moment, je préfère me consacrer à cette fic !

* * *

**Chapitre1: Transformation**

Harry Potter, adolescent de 15 ans aux yeux émeraudes brillants et aux cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés dormait d'un juste sommeil au QG de l'Ordre, une association de sorciers qui avait pour but de détruire Voldemort, au Manoir des Blacks et principalement maison de Sirius Black, son parrain et un criminel recherché pour des crimes qu'il n'avait jamais commis.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé dans cette demeure, invité par ses amis et autorisé par le professeur Dumbledore, à venir fêter son anniversaire et finir ses vacances avec tous ses proches et ceux qui l'aiment. En effet, Dumbledore avait été plus que réticent à le faire venir, estimant qu'il était plus en sécurité chez les Dursleys, sa famille moldue chez qui il vit depuis ses 1 an, grâce à la protection que lui apporte sa tante, sans que cette dernière le sache réellement. Mais après de longues et sérieuses discussions ainsi que les divers sorts lancés sur le manoir, Dumbledore n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. D'ailleurs, son départ de chez les Dursleys avait été mémorable.

**Début Flash-Back :**

Nous étions le 23 juillet et Harry avait déjà passé 3 semaines, bien trop longues à son goût, chez son oncle. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où Dumbledore accepterait enfin qu'il puisse aller chez les Weasleys pour la fin des vacances.

Au moins là-bas, il serait aimé et penserait à autre chose que la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort. Donc, pour passer le temps, il faisait les corvées de sa tante, tous ses devoirs qui étaient finis, et lisait les journaux de son monde, comme La Gazette du Sorcier, qui dénigrait depuis le début des vacances Harry et Dumbledore. En effet, ces deux-là avaient dit que Voldemort était revenu à la vie durant la 3ème tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, refusait de croire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour, et depuis, il faisait courir des rumeurs sur eux afin qu'ils perdent toutes crédibilités aux yeux du public.

Le 24 juillet, fut signe de bonheur pour Harry. Il avait enfin reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui annonçant que des personnes de confiance viendraient le chercher le lendemain à 9h00 chez son oncle. Etant littéralement fou de joie, il alla le dire à son oncle, qui fit le contraire de son neveu, fou de rage, que des monstres viennent chez lui. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, sa femme, son fils et lui appréhendèrent cette venue avec peur.

Le 25 juillet tant redouté arriva trop rapidement pour certains et trop lentement pour certains. Et à l'horreur des Dursleys, ce ne fut pas 2 sorciers qui étaient venus mais 4 dont ils espéraient qu'ils avaient été discrets pour ne pas se faire voir par le voisinage. Car en effet, se trouvait dans leur salon, Remus, Arthur, Maugrey et Tonks.

–Bonjour, nous venons chercher Harry comme cela a été convenu.

–Et bien, il est là. Alors partez avec ce monstre et dépêchez-vous. C'est clair ?

Suite à ces propos injuriant, Vernon se retrouva avec 4 baguettes sous la gorge, prête à être utiliser par leurs propriétaires respectifs.

–Ne parlez jamais plus de Harry de la sorte Dursley. Il vaut bien plus que vous ne serez jamais

–De plus, si Harry ne peux pas utiliser sa baguette, nous, nous pouvons le faire sans problème. D'ailleurs, pour vous le faire comprendre, on va vous faire une petite démonstration.

D'un simple coup de poignet, la baguette de Maugrey métamorphosa Pétunia en girafe, Vernon en gros cafard et Dudley en cochon rose.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous reviendrez vous-même que dans 3 petites heures. Cela vous fera peut être réfléchir sur le fait d'insulter les sorciers et particulièrement sur Harry. Tu es prêt ?

–Bien sûr Remus, depuis longtemps. Comment partons-nous ?

–En balai.

Ils partirent donc chacun pour un parcours de 1h30 au-dessus des nuages et de Londres et en ayant froid. Dès que Harry franchit le pas du manoir, il fut emmené par Mme Weasley à la cuisine pour le requinquer.

**Fin du Flack-Back**

Malgré toute la joie que Harry avait éprouvée à ce moment, il avait toujours de la peine à réussir à dormir, surtout depuis les évènements de la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'avait accueilli Poudlard. Il avait malheureusement assisté à la mort, voire le meurtre de son condisciple Cédric Diggory et à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort, sorcier maléfique tourné vers la magie noire, responsable de son statut d'orphelin et du meurtre de ses parents. Et cette nuit ne fit pas défaut aux autres. En effet, il s'agitait dans ses draps et se retournait continuellement dans on lit à cause de son cauchemar où il voyait Cédric se faire tuer et ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais en plus de cela, ils voyaient les différents assassinats qu'il perpétuait et dans quelle atrocité et de douleurs ses victimes mourraient, ainsi que la joie ou la colère qui prenais place sur son visage face à ses Mangemorts selon qu'ils ont réussi ou non leur tâche.

* * *

Harry se réveilla donc en sursaut de cette horrible vision et décida de prendre pour une des rares fois une potion de sommeil sans rêve, que lui avait conseillé et obligé de prendre Mme Pomfresh l'infirmière de Poudlard, bien qu'il ne la prenne pas habituellement, et préparées par son cher et adoré prof de potion, Severus Rogue. Harry se leva donc rapidement et descendit le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne réveiller personne, les escaliers pour atteindre l'imposante cuisine au rez-de-chaussée où était entreposé toutes les potions utiles aux membres de l'Ordre et aux occupants de cette maison, en cas de problèmes. 

Une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans la cuisine, Harry vit sur une longue table de chêne, 2 fioles de cristal contenant des potions, quasiment similaires de par la couleur et la substance, et dont l'une contenait forcément sa potion. Comme il ne voulait réveiller personne et souhaitant plus que tout réussir à dormir de nouveau, il prit les 2 fioles en mains les bus toutes les deux, pensant qu'il s'agissait des mêmes et qu'il y aurait plus d'efficacité en prenant une double dose, sans savoir qu seule l'une des potions était correcte. S'il avait été plus attentif ou meilleur élève en cours de potions comme Hermione, il aurait vite compris ne serait-ce que par l'odorat de ces 2 potions que ce n'était pas le cas.

Dès qu'il les eut avalés et particulièrement la seconde fiole, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Alors que la potion était normalement douce et sucrée, la seconde avait un goût âcre, acide et amer, qui donnait un en envie de vomir. Malheureusement, elle était déjà passé dans son organisme et donc dans son sang, ce qui fait qu'il ne pouvait absolument rein faire. Si la dernière n'était pas sa potion, quelle était-elle et qui avait besoin d'une potion en même temps que lui. A ce constat, il se souvint de qui il s'agissait, la pleine lune de Remus, ami de son parrain et de ses parents était dans deux jours. Il en conclut donc qu'il venait d'avaler une potion Tue-Loup et une potion de sommeil sans rêve, deux potions littéralement incompatibles de par leur effet et leurs ingrédients. N'ayant pas encore étudiées ces deux potions, Harry ignorait quels effets elles pourraient apporter au corps si elles étaient combinées comme ce fut le cas. Il était sur le point de monter courir réveiller Hermione, qui pourrait sûrement le lui dire, quand il ressentit d'étranges picotements dans tous le corps.

Ces picotements ne lui faisaient pas vraiment mal, mais le dérangeait affreusement, tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. A sa grande horreur, il vit ses bras et ses jambes rapetisser dangereusement au vu du sol qui se rapprochait rapidement, trop vite à son goût, de lui. Ces membres étaient redevenus ceux d'un enfant de 3 ans : petits et minces, et qui semblaient pouvoir se casser si on les tenait trop durement. Durant ce laps de temps, au lieu de crier comme il aurait pu le faire, il se regarda stupéfait redevenir un enfant, puis se mit à pleurer silencieusement sous le choc des émotions. Dû à ce choc et à l'absorption de la potion de sommeil, il finit par s'endormir sur le sol de la cuisine, dans son pyjama bien trop grand pour lui, épuisé par cet effort et effrayé de la suite, où il fint sa nuit.

* * *

Quand Mme Weasley pénétra le lendemain matin dans la cuisine aux alentours de 6h00, elle fut étonnée de voir la porte entrouverte et une lueur de lumière alors qu'elle était sûre d'avoir tout fermé la veille au sort. Elle pensa que quelqu'un était venu dans la nuit et avait oublié d lancer le contre-sort pour éteindre la lumière. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se mit à préparer la table et sortit du vaisselier des assiettes, des verres et des couverts, et se prépara à faire le petit-déjeuner en allant vers le four quand elle entendit un petit et faible couinement, venant de l'autre côté de la table, au fond de la pièce. Elle sursauta de peur et prit sa baguette en main, an cas de danger, et s'approcha du bruit, mais rien de tout ce qu'elle imagina trouver se révéla exact, puisqu'elle vit un mignon petit enfant âgé d'environ 3-4 ans, endormi sur le sol. Elle se demanda bien comment un enfant de cet âge avait pu arriver ici et qui il était. Face à ce petit bout de chou, elle perdit tous ces moyens et fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : crier ! 

–Haaaaa !

Ce cri plus que terrifiant, ne réveilla pas seulement tous les adultes présents au Manoir Black, mais également le pauvre petit Harry qui complètement perdu et ne sachant pas où il était ni qui était cette drôle de dame, se mit à pleurer, au grand désarroi de Molly, qui essaya de le consoler pour arrêter ces sanglots.

–Ouinnnnn !

Quand les adultes débarquèrent dans la cuisine, après s'être levé précipitamment et en faisant claquer les portes des chambres, suite au hurlement de Molly, ils la trouvèrent à genoux devant un enfant en pleurs, qui avait pris place dans ses bras, en train d'essayer de le consoler, sans y arriver réellement. D'un seul regard, ils se demandèrent, tout comme Molly auparavant, qui était cette enfant et d'où il venait.

–Ouinnn !

–Non, mon ange, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

–Molly chérie, pourrais-tu nous dire qui est cet enfant ?

–Je l'ignore Arthur. Je l'ai trouvé quand je suis entré dans la cuisine et depuis, il ne fait que pleurer.

–Mais enfin…un enfant de cet âge n'a pas pu arriver ici tout seul…

Avant que Sirius n'ait ou finir sa phrase, ils entendirent tous du bruit à l'étage, en haut dans les chambres des adolescents. Ils semblaient courir à tout va, ouvrir toutes les portes et les fermer assez brutalement, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. L'un des adultes allait monter voir ce qui en retournait, quand une course-poursuite s'engagea dans les escaliers et qu'ils virent les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione entrés dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient à la volée. Avant que Molly n'ait le temps de les réprimander pour leur entrée, Ron prit la parole.

–Harry a disparu, on ne le trouve nul part ! C'est qui ce gosse ?

–Ron, ne le traite pas de gosse, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier et tu lui fais peur. Mais c'est vrai, qui est cet enfant ?

–Pour te répondre Hermione, nous ignorons qui est cet enfant, et comment il est arrivé ici. Mais, revenons à nos moutons, comment cela Harry a disparu ?

–Et bien, professeur Lupin, quand nous avons entendu Mme Weasley, nous nous sommes réveillés et nous vous avons entendu aller en bas. Comme il n'y avait pas de bruits, que se soit de cris ou de sorts lancés, nous avons décidé de vous rejoindre pour savoir ce qui se passait, et donc d'aller réveiller Harry. Mais quand nous avons frappé à sa chambre, il ne répondait pas, alors nous avons ouvert sa porte, pour découvrir qu'elle était vide, et nous avons fait tout l'étage pour le retrouver sans résultats. La suite vous la connaissez.

–Merci Hermione, mais appelle-moi Remus, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Mais cela ne résolus pas les deux problèmes : Harry et cet enfant !

Pendant tout le temps de cette conversation, Harry avait cessé de pleurer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, en fait depuis que les adultes étaient entrés, puisque Molly l'avait lâché à l'entrée des adolescents. En fait, parmi tous ces adultes, il en reconnaissait deux qu'il aimait comme des oncles et qu'il voulait qu'ils le prennent dans leurs bras. Ce fut donc avec sursaut et surprise pour tous, qu'ils entendirent une douce, cristalline et timide voix.

–Moony ! Patmol !

Les deux concernés à cet appel se retournèrent d'un bond vif vers l'enfant et tombèrent sur deux lacs d'émeraudes rougis par les nombreux pleurs. A cette vue, ils se regardèrent mutuellement et décidèrent sans se le dire de regarder plus attentivement l'enfant qui se trouvait sur ses pieds, face à eux. En plus de ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, ils virent que l'enfant portait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, et connu de toute la communauté sorcière. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à savoir qui était cet enfant et à savoir où Harry était passé.

–Harry ?

* * *

Comme vous le voyez, j'utilise les noms anglais pour les surnoms des Maraudeurs, puisque je trouve que Moony est bien plus joli que Lunard dans la bouche d'un enfant. 


	2. Explications

**Titre **: Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating **: K+

**Genre** : General

**Résumé :** Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius, qui sera innocenté. Prends en compte les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note** : Afin que cette fic avance de la même manière que sur les autres sites, je posterais 2 chapitres cette semaine et 2 la semaine prochaine.

Bon, je vous laisse avec mon blabla et bonne lecture.

Gryffondor !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Explications**

Après les dernières paroles énoncées par Sirius et Remus, toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine s'étaient retournées d'un bond afin de mieux regarder l'enfant. La plupart étaient surpris, d'autres étaient bouches bées, alors que certains comme Ron était complètement choqués de savoir que l'enfant et Harry était la mme personne. En le regardant attentivement, ils virent les mêmes caractéristiques, c'est-à-dire ses yeux émeraudes et sa cicatrice, que possédait Harry adolescent, et ne purent qu'affirmer l'évidence. Mais ils se demandèrent tous comment Harry avait bien pu faire son compte pour revenir en enfance.

–Comment Harry a-t-il pu redevenir un enfant Remus ?

–Je l'ignore Molly, mais nous allons devoir chercher ce qu'il a pu faire ou même manger et boire hier pour qu'il retourne en enfance

–Comme il était comme cela ce matin, je suppose que cela s'est passé dans cette pièce. Nous allons donc l'inspecter de fond en comble, peut-être y trouverons nous une réponse.

Ils firent donc ce que Sirius avait demandé en cherchant parmi tous les recoins, vérifiant toute la nourriture et les boissons, les objets susceptibles d'y être pour quelque chose, sans aucun résultat. Ils allaient monter dans la chambre de Harry pour en faire de même quand ce dernier, qui voulait aller dans les bras chauds et forts de Sirius, faillit trébucher sur les fioles de potions vides, qui se trouvaient maintenant au sol. A ce bruit, tous les adultes regardèrent ce qui avaient pu se passer, et pâlirent, tout en étant étonnés de voir des bouteilles vides par terre, et sans raison apparente d'y être.

–Que font ces bouteilles au sol ?

–Je l'ignore, mais il faudrait savoir ce qu'elles contenaient. Peut-être que de cette manière, nous comprendrons le changement de Harry

–Commençons par étape. Qui avait besoin de potion ? Lesquelles avons-nous à disposition ?

–Et bien, Severus nous a fait le stock de potions qui nous serait utiles en cas de blessures ou autres. Nous avons donc des potions pour la fièvre, de la potion ressoud-os, de la potion contre la grippe, des potions contre les piqûres d'insecte et de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

–Un instant…Tu as bien dit de la potion de sommeil sans rêve Molly ? Mais c'est celle que Mme Pomfresh a dit à Harry de prendre en cas de rêve violent.

–En effet. Alors l'une de ces deux potions était celle-ci, mais l'autre reste encore un mystère

–Un instant Remus…Avant de monter hier soir, j'avais vu deux bouteilles de potions sur la table, et je me souviens que Severus en avait apporter une dans la journée

–Sais-tu de quelle potion il s'agissait ?

–Non désolée. Il ne m'a rien dit. Il est venu en coup de vent, tu le connais

–Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Molly pourrais-tu prévenir Snape et Dumbledore de venir ici tout de suite ? Demandent-leurs en même temps d'amener Pompom afin qu'elle puisse examiner Harry et que l'on sache s'il est en bonne santé.

Molly partit sur le champ de la cuisine pour le salon afin de les prévenir rapidement. Elle dut malheureusement essayer plusieurs fois avant que Dumbledore ne daigne répondre, étant donné qu'il était encore assez tôt, et qu'il devait encore dormir à cette heure. Une fois qu'elle l'eut eu et demander de venir avec Snape et Pompom, sans lui expliquer quoi que se soit, mais en lui disant que c'était important, il lui répondit qu'ils arrivaient d'ici 5 à 10 minutes, le temps qu'ils les préviennent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus s'étaient approchés de Harry en s'accroupissant afin d'être à sa hauteur. Quand il vit cela, Harry ne perdit pas un instant de plus et courra se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de Sirius, comme il le désirait tant et afin de ne pas croiser les regards des adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui lui faisaient peur. 

Avant de se lever, Sirius prit sa baguette et fit prendre au pyjama de Harry la taille qu'il avait dorénavant. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la table de la cuisine avec un Harry blotti dans ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou. Mais en le portant de la sorte, il le trouvait un peu trop léger à son goût et devrais en parler avec Mme Pomfresh quand elle sera là.

Malheureusement pour lui et à la surprise de tous, Harry posa une question anodine à ses yeux mais pas pour eux, vu qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre puisqu'elle réouvrait d'anciennes blessures pas encore cicatrisées et éviter que Harry ne se transforme en fontaine d'eau

–Où sont papa et maman ?

–Et bien…heu…Comment te dire cela ? Disons que ton papa et ta maman sont au ciel à cause d'un homme méchant qui leur a fait beaucoup de mal

–Mais…quand je vais les voir ?

–Pas avant de longues années, j'espère mon ange

–Mais, je veux les voir, s'il te plaît

–Si tu allais les rejoindre maintenant, ils seraient furieux et culpabiliseraient, tout comme Moony et moi aussi, si nous ne t'avions pas.

–C'est vrai, tu m'aimes et tu veux de moi ?

–Oui, plus que tout. Rien ne nous séparera

–Mais c'est pas juste. Je voudrais les voir

–Je sais, mais nous, nous sommes là et nous t'aimons, c'est le principal. Alors ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît

Et comme tout le monde s'en étaient doutés, Harry fondit en larmes, sous le regard désespéré de Sirius, qui ne savait que faire pour le consoler et qu'il retrouve son magnifique sourire. C'est à ce moment précis que Molly entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, suivit de Dumbledore, de Snape de très mauvaise humeur et de Mme Pomfresh.

–Black, pourrais-tu nous donner la raison qui t'as poussé à nous réveiller à une heure aussi matinale ? Tu n'as vraiment pas changé à ce que je vois

–Severus, Severus du calme. Je suis sûr que Sirius a une bonne raison pour nous avoir réveiller au saut du lit.

–En effet Albus, mais pour vous répondre, peut-être devriez-vous regarder ce que je tiens dans les bras ?

A ces paroles, les trois nouveaux arrivants regardèrent plus attentivement Sirius et virent avec stupéfaction un jeune enfant, encore plus blotti dans ses bras, après la jouxte verbale de Snape et qui pleurait silencieusement à cause des paroles dîtes.

–Qui est cet enfant Sirius ?

–Et bien Pompom, vous allez rire. Il s'agit de Harry

–De Potter ? Mais comment a-t-il fait son compte ?

–Nous l'ignorons pour le moment, mais peut-être que Snape, lui le pourra.

–Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il n'avait qu'à faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. C'est bien fait pour lui

–Retire ce que tu viens de dire. Tes sarcasmes ne nous aident vraiment pas

–Messieurs. Severus, s'il vous plaît

–Désolé M le Directeur

–Sirius, comment Severus pourrait nous aider ?

–Harry a apparemment absorbé deux potions dont l'une est une potion de sommeil mais l'autre nous ignorons de laquelle il s'agit. De plus, Severus est venu hier en apporter une qu'il a posé sur la table juste à côté de celle de Harry. Or, Harry a bu ces deux potions.

–Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non mais c'est trop drôle. Au moins maintenant, je sais qu'il est vraiment nul.

–La ferme Snape, si tu pouvais éclairer nos lanternes, on apprécierait.

–Dis-moi Lupin, que se passe-t-il pour toi dans 3 jours.

–Dans 3 jours ? La pleine lune, mais je ne vois pas…non, ne me dit pas que…

–En effet, la seconde potion était la potion Tue-Loup

–QUOI ?

–Et oui Black, ton cher filleul a mélangé deux potions incompatibles. La potion de sommeil a apparemment endormi sa partie adolescente et la potion tue-loup a du lui rendre son corps d'enfant. Mais la potion tue-loup est encore assez méconnue des sorciers et nous ne savons pas encore les étendus réels à long terme, alors combiné, je ne vous dis pas.

–Et comment lui rend-t-on son apparence ?

–Il va tout simplement falloir trouver un antidote et cela n'est pas encore gagné d'avance. Et même si j'arrive à en concocter un, ce qui sera de la chance, il pourrait très bien ne pas fonctionner et Potter restera à jamais un enfant.

–Allez-y Seveus. Travaillez dessus

–Bien M le Directeur

* * *

Après être parti de la cuisine, non sans avoir lancé un regard dès plus dédaigneux à Harry, pensant qu'il faisait tout pour l'enquiquiner et se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, Sirius et Remus, Mme Pomfresh se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait du venir et ce qu'elle faisait dans toute cette histoire. 

–Et moi Sirius, que viens-je faire là-dedans ?

–Et bien, j'aimerais que vous auscultiez Harry afin de savoir s'il est en pleine forme

–Aucun problème. Donnez-le-moi, je vais aller dans le salon où j'aurais plus de place pour le faire

–Merci beaucoup

Alors que Sirius allait donner Harry à Pompom, ce dernier se mit à fendre l'âme. Même avec les supplications et bisous de son parrain, Harry ne voulait pas se calmer et ne cessait de pleurer dès qu'il n'était plus dans ses bras.

–Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir venir avec vous. Il ne semble pas prêt à vouloir me lâcher.

–Je vois cela. Puisque je n'ais pas le choix, venez avec moi.

Après être entrés dans le salon suivit de Sirius, elle lui demanda de l'allonger sur le divan où elle commença à l'examiner. Alors qu'elle allait prendre ses constances, c'est-à-dire température, pouls, tension et poids, Harry se mit à rigoler puisqu'elle le chatouillait avec ses doigts et voulu s'amuser avec sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le reprendre des mains, en donnant à Harry un regard boudeur sur le visage. Avec sa baguette, nouvellement reprise, elle lui lança le sort de diagnostic pour vérifier si tous ces organes vitaux fonctionnaient correctement. Après cela, elle le rhabilla et le rendit à Sirius où Harry alla se blottir, afin qu'il évite d'avoir une nouvelle crise de larmes.

–Et bien, il est en parfaite santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

–Mais il n'est pas un peu léger ?

–Si, vous allez devoir le faire manger assez, tout en tenant compte de son âge. Comme il a maintenant 3 ans, il ne peut pas manger autant qu'un adolescent de 15 ans, bien qu'il ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Après que Mme Pomfresh ait redit ce qu'elle avait énoncée à Sirius, elle repartit à Poudlard puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire au Manoir Black. Mais avant de passer dans la cheminée, elle recommanda une fois encore à Sirius de faire coucher et de nourrir Harry à heures régulières. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore prit la parole concernant la garde de Harry.

–Comme vous pouvez le voir Sirius, Harry tient énormément à vous et à Remus. Je vous confie donc sa garde jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé un antidote efficace.

–Pardon ? Sa garde ? Mais je suis un criminel recherche, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

–Bien sûr que non voyons ! Mais vois-tu, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que certains de mes agents sur place suivant Peter Petttigrow afin de le capturer et de le présenter au Ministère

–C'est vrai ?

–Oui, ainsi, nous pourrons rouvrir votre dossier et vous faire innocenter au yeux de tous. Et grâce à Peter, qui devrait être interrogé sous vérisatérum, nous pourrons lui faire avouer la renaissance de Voldemort et ses plans. Dans tous les cas, le Ministère n'aura pas d'autre choix d'arrêter enfin de lancer ces fausses rumeurs calomnieuses sur Harry et sur moi, et de par la même occasion, assumer leurs responsabilités seuls pour une fois. Cela changera, n'est-ce pas ?

–Vous avez parfaitement raison Albus. Mais sont-ils proches de le capturer ?

–D'après le rapport que j'ai reçu hier, ils sont à deux doigts d'y arriver. Donc, ton procès pourrait très bien arriver avant la rentrée des classes. Et si tu le remportes, ce qui ne fait aucun doute, tu pourras demander la garde de Harry, voire même l'adopter.

–L'adopter ? Mais, je ne suis pas son père !

–En effet, mais quoi de mieux pour un enfant ou un adolescent, d'avoir une autorité parentale. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne considères pas Harry comme ton fils. Cela se voit que tu l'aime plus que tout au monde, comme le nez au milieu du visage.

–C'est sûr Sirius. Réfléchis. Harry en sera fou de joie et n'aura pas à retourner chez les Dursleys qui ne l'apprécient pas car il est sorcier.

–Vous avez raison tous les deux. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, que le procès commence.

–Désolée d'interrompre cette fascinante et joyeuse conversation, mais je pense Sirius que tu devrais amener Harry au lit, vu qu'il est très tôt pour un bout de chou de son âge.

Suite à cette phrase de Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus qui s'était joint à eux, regardèrent Harry qui s'était endormi avec son pouce dans la bouche, dans les bras de Sirius. Alors qu'il allait monter, Molly l'arrêta une nouvelle fois afin de prendre les mesures de Harry. En effet, il lui fallait des vêtements à sa taille, elle irait donc, avec l'approbation de Dumbledore, avec Hermione et Ginny dans le monde moldu avant son réveil pour lui trouver une tenue correcte afin d'aller avec lui pour les autres essayages dans la journée.

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Sirius, il monta enfin les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Harry. Avant de le déposer dans son lit, il le transforma en lit d'enfant plus sécuritaire. Il le déposa sous les couvertures et lui mit une peluche de chien, transformé grâce à une plume, et sortit de la chambre pour le laisser dormir, tout en laissant la porte entrouverte au cas où.

* * *

A samedi ! 

Gryff !


	3. Journée Shopping

**Titre** : Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : General

**Résumé** : Suite à l'absorption des deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Sirius redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté. Prend en compte les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note** : Comme promis, voici le chapitre3. Si vous désirez voir des scènes ou des bêtises précises, à partir du chapitre 6, dites-le moi et j'essayerais de les intégrer dans la mesure du possible dans ma fic.

Je vous laisse avec mon blabla et bonne lecture.

Gryffondor !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Journée Shopping**

Ce ne fut que vers 9h00, c'est-à-dire 3 heures plus tard, que Sirius remonta dans la chambre de Harry pour le réveiller afin de la préparer pour sa journée shopping. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il sourit à la vue de son filleul recroquevillé sous ses couvertures en position fœtale, son pouce toujours en bouche et sa peluche à terre. Il s'approcha du lit, secoua gentiment son épaule et l'appela pour le réveiller en douceur.

–Harry mon ange, réveille-toi. Il est l'heure.

Harry papillonna doucement des yeux et les ouvrit lentement. A la vue de Sirius, un grand sourire qui alla jusqu'à ses oreilles, éclaira son petit visage. Il tendit les bras dans l'espoir d'être pris dans les bras, ce que fit Sirius avec empressement et lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue, à la grande joie de Harry.

–Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi

–Oui

–Allez, on descend pour prendre le petit déjeuner et après on passe à la salle pour t'habiller.

–Ok

Tout en parlant à Harry, Sirius était sorti de la chambre et avait descendu avec prudence les escaliers. Quand i pénétra dans la cuisine, de vifs odeurs de pain, croissants, toasts, et œufs aux bacons vinrent titiller ses papilles, comme celle de Harry, qui regardait avidement les différents plats posés sur la table. Sirius prit place sur une des chaises et fit asseoir Harry sur celle d'à côté, où un coussin avait été préalablement posé afin de le rehausser vu s petite taille et qu'il puisse manger tranquillement sans problème. Sirius commença d'abord à empiler de la nourriture sur l'assiette de Harry : des œufs au bacon an passant par des saucisses qu'il coupa, versa du chocolat chaud dans un bol et lui mit du jus d'orange dans un verre avant de se servir. Comme il tartina ses propres toasts, il fit ceux de Harry, à qui il demanda ce qu'il voulait dessus.

–Harry, que veux-tu sur tes toasts ? Beurre ? Confiture de framboises ? Gelée ? Dis-moi !

–Beurre et framboises, je peux ?

–Bien sûr, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux

Quand Sirius eu finit de tartiner ce toast, il le tendit à Harry qui le prit avidement des mains pour le manger le plus rapidement, en mettant des miettes et de la confiture partout et particulièrement sur son visage collant où était déjà dessiné une magnifique moustache de lait dû à son chocolat chaud. Pendant que Harry mangeait joyeusement, Sirius entreprit une conversation avec les membres au sujet de la journée de Harry.

–Comment nous y prenons-nous pour cette journée Molly ?

–Et bien, Ginny, Hermione et moi allons aller dans le monde moldu, vu qu'il y a plus de choix en vêtements pour enfants, afin de trouver une tenue adéquat à Harry pour qu'il puisse venir avec nous, toi et Remus dans les divers magasins pour lui faire une nouvelle garde-robe.

–C'est parfait, mais il y a un petit problème

–Lequel

–Comment je fais pour passer inaperçu, puisque je suis un criminel recherché à leur yeux ?

–Il n'y a qu'un moyen Sirius. Tu devras te transformer en ta forme animagus. Par contre, tu devras avoir un collier avec laisse, voire même une muselière, car je ne pense pas que les vendeuses souhaitent avoir un chien non attaché dans un magasin.

–Tu veux que j'ai **QUOI ?**

–Une laisse et un collier au moins. Réfléchis. Harry ne viendras que si tu es là. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé avec Pompom tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas le choix. De plus, tu devras dire à Harry que le chien et toi êtes la même personne.

–Oh, misère ! Je le ferais pour Harry. Pendant combien de temps vais-je devoir rester sous cette forme ?

–Plusieurs heures j'en ais peur Sirius. Nous allons devoir faire plusieurs magasins de vêtements, de jouets et de chaussures. Donc, quelques heures. Courage !

–Merci, je crois bien que je vais en avoir besoin.

Quand il se retourna pour voir si Harry avait fini de manger, son cœur failli fondre devant le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux. En effet, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés de Harry quand il parlait aux autres, et l'aidaient à se nourrir en lui donnant la becquée. Ils se disputaient quasiment pour savoir qui avait le droit de le faire, sans se soucier que Harry avait été un adolescent de leur âge et leur meilleur ami. Il décida donc de prendre les devants avant qu'ils ne se crient dessus comme ils en avaient l'habitude et qui ferait forcément peur et pleurer le petit bout de chou.

–Du calme vous deux, vous allez lui faire peur. De plus, il est grand temps qu'il aille prendre son bain et pendant ce temps, Hermione tu accompagneras Ginny et Molly

–Bien entendu Sirius. Quand y allons-nous Mme Wesaley

–Tout de suite puisque Ginny est prête. A tout à l'heure !

* * *

Pendant que Molly et les filles sortaient de la maison, Sirius, lui, allait à la salle de bain avec Harry. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Sirius déposa Harry au sol, le temps de remplir la baignoire d'eau et de bain moussant, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude non plus. Quand la baignoire fut remplie à bonne hauteur, il s'approcha de Harry et le déshabilla délicatement avant de le plonger dans l'eau et de lui donner des jeux pour l'amuser : canard et joueur de quidditch en plastique métamorphosés. Il entreprit tout d'abord de lui laver ses cheveux, bien qu'il bougeait tout le temps, puis il commença la toilette à proprement dite. Il le laissa jouer ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne trop froide pour lui, laissant le temps à Molly de revenir. Il le sècha ensuite dans une grande serviette douce et moelleuse, et tenta de lui coiffer les cheveux afin d'être plus ordonnés, en vain. Il sortit de la salle de bain, sa charge dans les bras. 

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Harry, il trouva la nouvelle tenue de Harry sur le lit, signe que Molly était revenue : pantalon en toile beige, polo à manches courtes blanc, pull noir (en cas de fraîcheur), sous-vêtements, chaussettes et tennis blanches. Il lui mit d'abord ses bas et sous-vêtements avant de lui enfiler son pantalon, alors que Harry s'agitait comme un beau diable, et eut bien du mal à lui faire passer son polo et de lui lasser ses tennis. Quand Harry fut entièrement habillé, au bout de 20 minutes, Sirius entreprit de lui expliquer qu'il viendra avec lui, mais sous sa forme de chien.

–Harry, écoutes-moi ! Quand tu iras faire les courses, tu devras y aller avec Moony

–Avec Moony…mais je te veux aussi !

–Je serais là Harry, mais sous la forme d'un chien : ton chien de compagnie, puisque j'ai la capacité de me transformer en chien. Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, je ne peux pas y aller sous ma forme humaine. D'accord ?

–Oui, mais tu me promet que tu viens ?

–Je te le promets Harry, personne ne nous séparera.

Après cela, ils descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon où tout le monde les attendaient. Avec un regard noir, Sirius vit laisse et collier la table base devant le divan et se renfrogna de dépit.

–Bien comme tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

–Un instant Sirius. As-tu parlé à Harry ?

–Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il a compris

–Bien, alors en route

Après s'être transformé en gros chien noir, à la surprise de Harry et à sa grande joie, Sirius se fit mettre son collier. On gardait la laisse pour plus tard. Ils sortirent de la maison, Harry à la main de Remus, qui voulait être à côté et à hauteur de Patmol, et allèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus prêt pour aller en ville. Ils prirent le bus et descendirent au centre-ville de Londres, une bonne quinzaine de stations plus tard.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de mettre la laisse à Patmol afin qu'il n'effraye pas la population et s'avancèrent dans un premier magasin de vêtements où ils durent parlementer avec le personnel dû à la présence du chien, qu'ils finirent par accepter après l'argument de taille : crise de larme assuré de Harry s'il ne vient pas avec lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, les filles prirent les commandes et se rendirent au rayon garçons pour trouver ce qui iraient à Harry. Elles choisirent donc des pantalons en toile, quelques jeans, pantacours, shorts, polo manches courtes et manches longues, tee-shirt, chemises et petites chaussettes. Elles les prirent dans diverses couleurs pour marier plus facilement les couleurs et que Harry puisse choisir celles qu'ils préféraient. Le plus dur pour Harry allait commencer : l'essayage ! Mais entre temps, Harry avait lâché la main de Moony pour s'éloigner et explorer le magasin, comme tout enfant de son âge , puisqu'il commençait royalement à s'ennuyer à ne rien faire et à les regarder débattre sur tel ou tel chose. Les adultes allèrent aller vers les cabines d'essayages, qui se trouvaient au fond du magasin, quand ils se rendirent compte que Harry n'était plus à leur côté. 

–Remus, où est Harry ?

–Comment cela ? Il est…ho non Harry !

–On doit le retrouver

–Harry mon chéri où es-tu ?

–Harry !

–Harry, sort de ta cachette, ce n'est pas drôle !

–Ouaf ! Ouaf !

Aux aboiements de Patmol, ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui pour y trouver Harry assis à une petite table où il s'amusait comme un fou avec des cubes, sans se soucier des autres. Quand il les vit s'approcher, avec un regard furieux pour certains, il baissa la tête, tout penaud, et s'arrêta de jouer.

–Harry mon ange, tu es là ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

–Désolé Moony, je m'ennuyais

–Ok, mais ne le refais plus, nous étions tous inquiets.

–Pourquoi ?

–On a eu peur de te perdre. Ne le refais plus d'accord ?

–Promis.

–Allez viens, tu vas devoir faire les essayages

–D'accord.

Ils entrèrent donc dans une cabine qui était assez spacieuse et où Molly et Remus pouvaient entrer avec Harry. Mais bien que cela plus plaisant au début, Harry finit vite par en avoir marre et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour échapper à leurs mains, au grand dam des adultes.

–Harry veux-tu bien arrêter de bouger que l'on finisse les essayages ?

–Mais Moony…j'en ai marre. Je veux marcher

–Je sais mon ange. On essaye encore ce pantalon et on avisera après d'accord ?

–D'accord

Remus n'eut en effet pas d'autre choix que de cesser les essayages en se rendant bien compte que la patience d'un enfant de 3 ans n'était pas la mme que celle d'un adolescent ou d'un adulte. Avec Molly, ils finirent donc par juste vérifier le taille et la longueur par rapport aux autres, pour sortir rapidement du magasin. Après être passé à la caisse payés tous leurs achats, ils se rendirent dans un autre magasin de vêtements pour trouver tous les pulls, gilets et sous-vêtements, ce qui leur prit bien moins de temps que dans le premier magasin. En effet, ne voulant pas refaire vivre une séance d'essayage à Harry, il vérifiait que la taille.

Après ce dernier magasin de vêtements de la matinée, ils décidèrent d'aller se restaurer puisqu'il était déjà plus de 12h30, largement l 'heure de manger pour Harry et les autres. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une petite grasserie où ils s'installèrent pour déguster un bon repas. Tandis que Remus et Molly parlaient entre eux des divers achats encore à faire, Ginny et Hermione étaient entre elles et faisaient manger Harry, sous l'œil vigilant de Patmol, toujours aux aguets de ce qui pouvait arriver à son filleul.

–Bon, Ginny, Hermione, on y va !

–On arrive

Le premier magasin de l'après-midi et pas le dernier fut le magasin de chaussures. Avant de demander conseil à une vendeuse, ils regardèrent les différents modèles que le magasin proposaient pour voir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils finrent par se décider pour une paire de baskets, des chaussons, une paire de chaussures en cuire et une dans le style sandales. Grâce à une des vendeuses, ils purent facilement connaître la taille exact des pieds de Harry et réussir à faire essayer les modèles à Harry, sans qu'il ne bronche une seule fois.

Le deuxième magasin fut celui des jouets, qui impressionna grandement Harry au vu de sa grandeur, des multitudes étagères et des nombreux jouets qu'il proposait. La première chose que fit Harry est d'aller se jeter dans les peluches quand personne ne le regardait, mais pour que cette scène ne se reproduise pas, Molly et Remus interceptèrent une vendeuse pour les conseiller dans leur choix. Ils finirent donc par prendre un jeu de cubes à monter, des légos, des petites voitures, un ballon, un chien, un loup et un lion en peluche, sans compter un grand chien en peluche à mettre au bout du lit, ainsi qu'un coffre à jouet où tout ranger. Comme le magasin était vraiment très grand, ils trouvèrent également des jouets pour le bain et notamment un canard, une grenouille, un lion et un chien en plastique.

Le dernier magasin, choisi par les soins de Hermione, fut la librairie, qui décréta qu'un enfant de 3 ans avait besoin de se faire lire des histoires avant de s'endormir le soir. Ils achetèrent donc 5 livres pour enfants, principalement des Walt Disney, avant de rentrer définitivement chez eux, où dès qu'il eut déposé la patte à l'intérieur, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine à sa plus grande joie.

Après avoir pris un rapide dîner, tout le monde monta se coucher assez tôt, puisque cette journée avait été fatigante pour la plupart d'entre eux. Même Harry s'endormit comme une souche après son bain, puisque Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de lui lire une page d'un de ces nouveaux livres.

* * *

Dites-moi si vous pensez que Harry parle trop adulte ou pas! 

A Mardi pour le chapitre suivant!

Gryff!


	4. Le procès

**Titre** : Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating **: K+

**Genre** : General

**Résumé **: Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté. Prends en compte les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note **: Ma proposition de bêtises, farces ou scènes que vous voudriez tient toujours. Donc faîtes-le moi savoir.

**Note 2** : Je remercie tous mes gentils reviewers ainsi que ceux qui lisent ma fic, cela me fait très plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec mon blabla et vous laisse avec le chapitre tant attendu : le procès de Sirius !

Gryffondor!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le procès**

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que Harry était redevenu un enfant et Sirius attendait avec une impatience, plus ou moins dissimulée, que les agents de Dumbledore arrivent enfin à capturer Peter et qu'il passe enfin en jugement afin d'obtenir la garde de Harry.

Ce matin-là, le 10 août, alors que tout le monde prenait leur petit-déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur tout en parlant de tout et de rien et dont certains jouaient avec Harry, un grand hibou grand duc gris parsemé de plumes blanches entra dans la cuisine et vint se poser devant Sirius. Il tenait entre ses griffes une grande enveloppe où était apposé l'écusson de l'Ordre du Phénix : un phénix rouge et or entourant les lettres O et P qui étaient enlacées entre elles. En prenant l'enveloppe dans ses mains, Sirius reconnu facilement l'écriture fine de Dumbledore et ayant un pressentiment ouvrit rapidement cette lettre.

_Cher Sirius_

_J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que Peter Pettigrow vient d'être capturer et emmener au Ministère de la Magie sous bonne escorte et se trouve actuellement dans les cellules de ce dernier et surveillé par les aurors les plus qualifiés du pays._

_Tu devras donc recevoir dès aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard une lettre du Ministère ou de la Responsable du Département de la Justice Magique qui te prieront de te présenter et de te mettre à leur disposition dans la perspective de la réouverture de ton procès._

_Cette lettre te sera donc envoyer dès que j'aurais parlé avec cette personne de l'intérêt de ce procès et que la vérité éclate._

_Je te représenterais en tant qu'avocat et te défendrais le cas échéant._

_Salutations_

_A. Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

A ces mots, Sirius bondit littéralement de joie sur place, fit cabrioles sur cabrioles dans la cuisine, sous les regards surpris des personnes se demandant bien ce qui se passait et ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre pour que Sirius soit dans une telle extase.

–Sirius, pourrais-tu te calmer et nous expliquez ce qu'il t'arrive ?

–Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce qu'il m'arrive Remus ? Mais c'est une lettre de Dumbledore. Il m'annonce que Peter a enfin été arrêté et conduit au Ministère.

–Mais c'est magnifique. Tu vas enfin pouvoir être innocenté. Quand a lieu l'audience ?

–Ce n'est pas encore dit. Il faut que j'attende de recevoir une lettre du Ministère.

–Espérons que cela soit avant la rentrée, ainsi, tout l'Ordre et les jeunes pourront y assister, comme je pense qu'ils le désirent.

–Oui, plus vite il aura lieu mieux se sera. Surtout que Dumbledore se propose d'être mon avocat.

–Dumbledore comme avocat ? Tu as toutes les chances de l'emporter avec lui, il connaît toutes les lois du monde magique sur le bout des doigts

–Merci Maugrey, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Je vais donc passer le temps en jouant avec Harry. Tu viens avec moi Remus

–Bien sûr.

* * *

Ils prirent donc Harry par la main et l'emmenèrent dans le salon pour jouer ensemble aux cubes, faisant des figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, mais qui tombaient régulièrement dû à leurs hauteurs. Ils y jouèrent durant des heures jusqu'à l'heure du repas du midi, mais Harry voulu recommencer après au lieu d'aller faire sa sieste, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius et Remus. Comme il voyait qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement de lui, il passa entre leurs jambes et se mit à courir à l'étage pour se cacher, bien vite suivit des 2 adultes. Il alla à la bibliothèque, étant sûr qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas ici. De leur côté, Sirius et Remus le cherchèrent partout en se demandant bien pourquoi il avait fallu que Harry soit aussi têtu et buté que ses parents. Ils perdirent vite patience quand ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part et décidèrent de voir à la bibliothèque, seul endroit encore non visité, où ils le trouvèrent planqué derrière une immense étagère. Harry prit un peu peur quand il vit la colère qui illuminait leurs yeux et baissa la tête. 

–Harry ! On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais ici, alors que tu sais que c'est l'heure de ta sieste ?

–J'ai pas sommeil Patmol.

–Ça m'est complètement égal. Tu dois faite ta sieste et tu la feras, crois-moi !

–C'est pas juste, pourquoi je suis le seul ? Pourquoi t'en fais pas toi ?

–Moi, je suis un adulte tandis que toi, tu es un enfant qui a besoin de se reposer l'après-midi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dans ta chambre.

–NON !

–Non ? Ecoutes-moi Harry, ma patience a des limites et tu es sur le point de les dépasser ! Tu vas aller dormir et à ton réveil on jouera, car sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher.

–C'est promis pour jouer ?

–Oui, mais pour le moment tu vas dormir, d'accord ?

–Bon d'accord !

–Allez-viens !

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre de Harry où Sirius entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussons, chaussettes et pantalon avant de le laissé en sous-vêtements avec un polo, et de le glisser entre ses couvertures avec sa fidèle peluche préféré : le chien noir. Sirius et Remus lui donnèrent tous deux un bisou sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce pour le laisser dormir et de partir rejoindre les autres au salon du rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius y entreprit d'ailleurs de ranger tous les jouets que Harry avait utilisé le matin et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de ranger correctement. _Il faudra que je dise à Harry de les ranger à l'avenir, pensa Sirius_. Il était tranquillement à 4 pattes sur une moelleuse moquette afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait plus rien sous un meuble et par terre et qui risquerait de blesser quelqu'un, quand un hibou vint se poser devant lui avec une lettre à l'allure officielle entre ses griffes.

_Monsieur Black_

_Suite à l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow par des aurors, et à une visite d'Albus Dumbledore concernant ce cas et le vôtre, nous avons décidé de réouvrir votre dossier afin d'éclaircir ce mystère plus qu'ambiguë._

_Je vous prierais donc de vous présenter au Ministère de la Magie dans 7 jours, c'est-à-dire le 17 août prochain à 9h00, dans la salle 5 au niveau 1, pour l'ouverture de ce procès où Albus Dumbledore vous défendra, tandis que Lucius Malfoy sera celui de Peter Pettigrow._

_Sincères Salutations_

_Amélia Susan Bones_

_Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique_

–Je suis convoqué dans 7 jours pour le procès…

–C'est parfait. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Peter sera défendu par Lucius Malfoy !

–Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

–Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pour être sûr qu'il ne dira rien de compromettant sur son Maître

–Ouais, sûrement. Espérons juste que le vérisatérum soit utilisé pour une meilleure égalité des chances.

–Tu as raison. Nous n'av0ons plus qu'à attendre ce jour pour être fixé. Bon, parlons d'autres choses.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement et comme promis, Sirius et Remus jouèrent aux cubes et au jeu de construction avec Harry, mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement qu'il joue au ballon dans la maison au cas où il casserait quelque chose. Même si cela leur faisait mal de le voir ainsi, ils ne cédèrent pas, car ils voulaient que Harry comprenne l'obéissance et l'autorité. Harry compris bien la chose, même s'il n'était pas content de ce fait puisqu'il bouda un peu, en fait jusqu'au repas du soir.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent sur le même rythme et le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Sirius était habillé d'un costume-cravate trois pièces noir, et tous les membres de l'Ordre l'accompagnaient y compris Harry excepté Severus Snape, qui en tant qu'espion de Dumbledore devait cacher son rôle aux autres mangemorts encore infiltrés au Ministère. Sirius devait rejoindre Dumbledore dans la salle du procès directement. 

Ils partirent tous au Chaudron Baveur par poudre de cheminette où de là, ils se rendirent au Ministère en passant devant les boutiques plus extravagantes les unes que les autres du Chemin de Traverse, sous le regard ébahi de Harry. Une fois entrée, grâce à l'ascenseur de la cabine téléphonique, ils atterrirent dans un grand hall. Ce hall possédait de nombreuses cheminées, une fontaine au milieu duquel était déposé des statues en or dont l'une représentait un sorcier et une magnifique sorcière et leurs baguettes pointées vers le ciel. Ces deux-là étaient admirés par un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. En outre, le sol était fait de parquet de bois foncé ciré. Ils quittèrent le hall pour prendre un des nombreux ascenseurs et se rendre au niveau 1.

Arrivés au niveau 1, ils durent encore parcourir deux longs couloirs avant d'arriver à la salle 5, qui était fait de marbre blanc et où Dumbledore les attendait. Ils entrèrent dans une salle ovale et virent devant eux une multitude de bancs qui n'attendaient plus que le public et les tables où seront installés les accusés. En face, sur une estrade de marbre blanc, se trouvait les différents bureaux, celui du greffier, du juge et des autres personnes qui jugeront ce procès.

Sirius et Dumbledore s'assirent à leur place respective, tandis que les autres se mirent sur les bancs juste derrière eux et attendirent que les sorciers et sorcières voulant assister à ce procès arrivent, ce qui se fit petit à petit, tout comme l'arrivée de l'autre accusé : Peter. A 9h00 pile, toutes les personnes présente se levèrent pour saluer l'arrivée du Ministre et des personnes qui l'assistait. Ce qui fit ouvrir le procès par Amelia Bones.

–Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour afin d'éclaircir certaines choses sur le retour de Peter Pettigrow et de la culpabilité de Sirius Black pour le meurtre de 12 moldus et complicité de morts sur les personnes de James et Lily Potter la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Je demanderais donc à M. Black de venir à la barre. Afin que tout ce qui sera dit soit véridique, nous utiliserons du Véritasérum.

Sirius se leva et se rendit dans le box près du juge pour répondre aux diverses questions et d'y boire le fameux Véritasérum.

–Jurez-vous de dire la vérité. Levez-la main et dites : Je le jure !

–Je le jure

–L'accusé est à vous M. Dumbledore.

–Merci votre honneur

–M.Black, étiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter ?

–Non

–Qui étais-ce ?

–Peter Pettigrow

–Pourquoi avoir choisi Peter et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

–Au début, James et Lily désiraient que cela soit moi, mais je savais que Voldemort y penserais tout de suite puisque James était comme un frère pour moi. Nous avons donc décidé de prendre Peter car nous pensions que notre autre ami Remus Lupin était le traître.

–Et pourquoi avez-vous pensé cela ?

–Remus est un loup-garou et à cette époque, ces derniers étaient connus pour être du côté des Ténèbres.

–Qu'avez-vous fait ce 31 octobre 1981 ?

–Après que le sortilège de Fidelitas ait été placé, je suis rentré chez moi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je savais que Peter avait toujours été faible et impressionné envers les personnes puissantes, je suis donc aller chez lui pour vérifier qu'il y était toujours. Mais il n'y était pas et je n'avais trouvé aucun signe quelconque que quelqu'un s'était défendu. Je me suis donc précipiter chez les Potter mais malheureusement trop tard.

–Qu'avez-vous fait à ce moment ?

–J'ai laissé ma moto volante à Hagrid que vous aviez envoyé récupérer Harry et je suis parti à la recherche de Peter, que j'ai fini par localiser dans le Londres moldu.

–Et que s'est-il passé lors de vos retrouvailles ?

–Il a crié haut et fort que j'avais tué James et Lily et il a fini par faire exploser une bonbonne de gaz avec sa baguette qu'il avait caché derrière son dos, avant de se couper le doigt et de se transformer en rat.

–Je n'ais plus de questions votre honneur.

–Bien, vous avez la parole M.Malfoy

–Quand vous dîtes que M.Pettigrow s'est transformé en rat, qu'entendez-vous par cela ?

–Peter est un animagus et sa forme est le rat.

–L'êtes-vous également ?

–Oui, tout comme James l'était.

–Depuis quand l'êtes-vous ?

–Nous avons réussi à nous transformer la première fois au début de notre 5ème année à Poudlard

–Pourquoi avoir fait une chose qui est illégale à cet âge ?

–Pour aider Remus lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. Nous avions fini par trouver ses absences suspectes et nous avons découvert ce qu'il était réellement. Et comme nous voulions l'aider, nous avons consulté nombres de livres à ce sujet, et nous avons fini par découvrir qu'en tant qu'animaux, nous ne courions aucun risque majeur et nous avons donc décidé d'être animagus, sans le lui dire.

–Es-ce de cette manière que vous vous êtes échappés d'Azkaban il y a de cela 2 ans ?

–En effet. En tant qu'animal, les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas les mêmes effets sur moi que sur les autres prisonniers. Ayant maigris suffisamment, j'ai pu passer entre les barreaux de ma cellule et rejoindre la côte assez rapidement à la nage.

–Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ?

–Sur une des photos de la Gazette du Sorcier que j'avais demandé à Fudge lors de sa visite, il y avait une photo de la famille Weasley au complet et sur celle-ci, se trouvait Ron et son rat sur l'épaule que j'ai immédiatement reconnu comme Peter. Je savais que comme il était en liberté, il pouvait à tout moment attaquer Harry sans que ce dernier le sache.

–Comment avez-vous pu le reconnaître ? Cela aurait très bien pu être un autre rat

–En effet, mais Peter s'était coupé un doigt et donc lui manquais une patte. De plus, je l'ait vu se transformer tellement de fois durant notre scolarité que je pourrais le reconnaître parmi cent autres rats.

–Je n'ai plus de question.

Peter fut interrogé de la même manière que Sirius et n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avouer et de confirmer tous les propos qui avait été dit, même s'il avait été des plus récalcitrant à boire du Vérisatérum. Etant encore sous l'influence de ce philtre, Dumbledore en profita pour l'interroger.

–Monsieur le Ministre, j'aurais encore quelques questions à poser à l'accusé.

–Et à quel sujet ?

–Ces réponses apporteront des preuves supplémentaires que tout le monde doit savoir, sur un sujet que vous devez parfaitement connaître !

–Accordé !

–Peter, que s'est-il passé la nuit du 24 juin dernier ?

–Objection !

–Refusé M.Malfoy. Continuez.

–Grâce à une potion de magie noire à base d'os de son père biologique, de mon bras et du sang de son ennemi, en l'occurrence de Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie et a débuté un combat contre le garçon. Mais ce dernier a réussi à fuir avant la fin.

–Comment M.Potter a-t-il pu arriver où vous étiez, soit dans le cimetière, selon mes sources ?

–La Coupe de Feu avait été modifiée en portoloin par notre espion qui se trouvait à Poudlard sous les traits de Maugrey Fol Œil.

–Qui a dont tué Cédric Diggory ?

–Moi avec la baguette du Seigneur.

–Quels sont les plans de Voldemort à l'heure actuelle ?

–Détruire Harry Potter, prendre le pouvoir en commençant par Poudlard et le Ministère.

–Y-a-t-il des Mangemorts dans cette pièce ?

–Oui, Lucius Malfoy, McNair, Dolohov.

–Merci, je n'ai plus de questions

–Bien, la séance est levé, mais personne ne quitte cette salle le temps que nous délibérions.

Tout le monde dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que les membres du jury et du Ministère ne reviennent et annoncent le verdict.

–Après délibération, nous condamnons Peter Pettigrow au baiser du Détraqueur, et tous les mangemorts travaillant au Ministère et étant présents dans cette salle seront conduits dès ce soir à la prison d'Azkaban. Nous nous excusons auprès de Sirius Black pour les années passés en prison alors qu'il était innocent, il sera donc dédommagé en recevant une somme de un million de gallions ainsi qu'une maison où il le souhaite. La Gazette du Sorcier fera un compte rendu de ce procès et ces excuses publiques par le Ministre pour avoir lancé des accusations sur Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Par contre, M.Black devra se faire enregistrer en tant qu'animagus, mais sans avoir d'amende. M.Black souhaiteriez-vous autre chose ?

–En effet, dans le testament des Potter, ils m'ont donné la garde de leurs fils puisque j'en suis le parrain. En fait, j'aimerais donc l'adopter et en faire mon fils.

–Je me vois mal vous refuser d'en avoir la garde, mais pourquoi l'adopter ?

–C'est un peu compliqué, mais voyez-vous, Harry a eu un accident en mélangeant deux potions et se retrouve donc à nouveau un enfant de 3 ans. Quelqu'un travaille bien sur un antidote, mais cela prendra malheureusement du temps. Et pour s'en occuper convenablement, il serait mieux qu'il me perçoive comme son père et non comme son parrain, et donc avoir une autorité parentale à ses côtés.

–Je vois, et bien dans ces conditions, je l'accepte. Mais vous devrez choisir un nouveau parrain. Avez-vous une idée de qui choisir ?

–S'il l'accepte, je prendrais Remus Lupin, puisque Harry en est très proche aussi de lui et lui fait facilement confiance pour être en ce moment à ses côtés.

–C'est donc ce jeune enfant, je me demandais donc qui il était. Je présume que vous voulez qu'il porte également votre nom, je ne me trompe pas ?

–Non, il s'appellera Harry James Black Potter.

–Très bien. L'audience est close.

Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, Sirius se fit étreindre par tous ceux qui étaient venus le soutenir, mais bien vite, il fut accablé par les journalistes qui voulaient décrocher son témoignage ainsi que d'avoir la possibilité de prendre en photo et de voir le jeune Harry Potter redevenu enfant. Heureusement grâce à Dumbledore, ils purent se faufiler entre leurs mailles et sortir discrètement du Ministère puisqu'ils faisaient peur plus qu'autre chose à Harry par la même occasion.

Une fois rentrée au Manoir Black, ils firent une petite fête pour célébrer cet heureux événement et en espérant que rien ne les empêchent dorénavant de vivre une vie heureuse, si on oubliait l'ombre de Voldemort qui planait bien sûr.

* * *

A Samedi pour le chapitre 5: Bonne snouvelles et nouvelle maison 

Gryff!


	5. Bonnes nouvelles

**Titre** : Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : General

**Résume** : Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté en auront la garde. Ne prends en compte que les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note **: Ma proposition de scènes de blagues ou bêtises tient toujours. Lors dites-le moi.

**Note 2** : Petit début d'autorité de la part de Sirius, mais qui sera plus grande dans le prochain chapitre !

Je remercie par la même occasion toux ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, et de me laisser des reviews. Cela m'encourage grandement!

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!

Gryffondor!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Bonnes nouvelles**

Le lendemain du procès de Sirius fut euphorique dans tout le Manoir. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient folles de joie et de bonne humeur constante dû au fait que Sirius avait été innocenté, mais aussi que la communauté sorcière soit au courant de la vérité sur la renaissance de Voldemort et des mensonges que Fudge avait colporté sur deux personnes t qu'il avait été discrédité. Tous les journaux de ce matin ne parlait plus que du procès.

_Black innocent !_

_Après une audience calme mais mouvementée à la fin, Sirius Black a été reconnu innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait depuis plus de 12 ans. Ces crimes avaient été perpétués par son ancien ami et mangemort actif Peter Pettigrow et gardien du secret des Potter dont il avait honteusement trahis la confiance qu'ils avaient placés en lui, au profit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En outre, il a obtenu la garde et l'adoption de son filleul Harry Potter comme le voulait James et Lily Potter dans leur testament._

_Plus d'infos sur cette macabre histoire p.3 à 8_

_Interview de Sirius Black p.9 à 12_

_Fudge Manipulateur !_

_Au cours de l'audience du procès de Sirius Black, il a été découvert grâce à Peter Pettigrow interrogé par Albus Dumbledore que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était bel et bien de retour, suite au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Nous pouvons donc nous interroger sur la capacité de notre Ministre à gouverner ce pays. En effet, il a toujours nié ce que Dumbledore et Potter lui ont dit en les calomniant alors qu'ils disaient la vérité. Pourquoi a-t-il lancé de telles rumeurs sur ces deux hommes plus que respectables ? Par peur ? Par lâcheté ? Par jalousie ? Nous cache-t-il d'autres choses plus importantes ?…Et surtout notre Ministère est-il encore fiable puisque certains mangemorts sont à des places hauts placés et influents ? Mais il a eu le courage de faire ces excuses à ses deux personnes en privé._

_Lucius Malfoy mangemort !_

_Au cours de cette même audience, nous avons eu la surprise et le choc d'apprendre que le très reconnu Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Cornelius Fudge, n'était rien d'autre qu'un mangemort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comment un tel homme, bien que respecté, peut-il être encore en liberté ? Comment a-t-il pu échapper à Azkaban lors du procès qui a eu lieu lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?Par pot de vin ? Par crainte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Lucius Malfoy et plusieurs de ses comparses sont dorénavant à Azkaban, surveilléspar des géants à la demande express de Albus Dumbledore. La fortune et le Manoir des Malfoy ont été saisis et sa femme et son fils surveillés par des aurors._

_Le Survivant, un enfant de 3 ans !_

_Lors du procès Pettigrow/ Black, que ce dernier a remporté , il nous ait apparu que Harry Potter dit « Le Survivant » était redevenu un enfant de 3 ans, suite à un accident de potions. Cela nous est parvenu aux oreilles lorsque M.Black a souhaité obtenir sa garde et son adoption et qu'il a été obligé d'en donner la raison. Nous espérons q'un antidote sera vite trouvé sinon seul l'avenir pourra nous dire s'il restera un enfant pour toujours ou pas. Le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres fera-t-il plus de carnages maintenant qu'il connaît la nouvelle condition de son ennemi ? Que dieu nous protège_

Mais ces nouvelles ne furent rien par rapport à celles que Dumbledore leur apporta sur un plateau d'argent et qu'ils rêvaient. Il était de notoriété publique que le directeur de Poudlard avait toujours énormément de mal à trouver un professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal et cette année ne ferait pas exception à cette donne. Et c'est dans cette perspective qu'il proposa ce fait aux deux hommes.

–Vous savez tous les deux que j'ai du mal à trouver un professeur de DCFM, alors, je voudrais Remus que tu reprennes ce poste.

–Moi…mais ma condition ?

–Cela ne devrais pas poser de problèmes

–Comment cela ?

–J'y viens Sirius. Je sais que tu pourrais reprendre ton poste d'auror mais avec ce que t'a fait subir le Ministère, je ne suis pas sûr que tu accepterais.

–En effet, et que proposez-vous ?

–Etant donné que la guerre contre Voldemort est reconnue et à nos portes, tu pourrais enseigner à nos élèves des cours de duel théorique et pratique. Et les jours de pleine lune, tu t'occuperas des cours de Remus. Qu'en penses-tu ?

–Je suis d'accord avec le principe…mais et Harry ? Il doit aller à l'école à son âge !

–Vous pouvez très bien l'inscrire dans l'école qui se trouve à Pré-au-Lard et le récupérez le soir.

–Oui en effet, mais à une condition Albus

–Laquelle Sirius ?

–Nous ne voulons pas d'appartement à Poudlard comme les autres professeurs, mais je chercherais une maison à Pré-au-Lard pour y habiter avec Remus afin que Harry ait un climat plus calme que celui d'une école. Ainsi, nous rentrons chez nous tous les soirs.

–Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais cela puisque cela sera en effet bien plus sain pour Harry. Quand comptez-vous commencer votre recherche ?

–Je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant. Par contre, Square Grimmault restera le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

–Parfait, alors on se voit à la rentrée!

–A la rentrée Albus

* * *

Les jours suivants, Sirius partait tôt le matin afin de parcourir les agences immobilières sorcières et trouver une maison à Pré-au-Lard et un peu éloignée de la ville pour plus de tranquillité. Il finit par trouver la maison parfaite deux jours seulement après le début de ses recherches. Elle se trouvait près prés d'une magnifique forêt qui amène les promenades et où ils seront en paix lors des nuits de pleines lunes. 

Le jour même de la transaction, Sirius revint au Manoir Black pour emmener Harry et Remus visiter ce chef d'œuvre et lui dirent ce qu'ils en pensaient.

–Remus, je l'ai trouvée, au bord d'une magnifique et immense forêt. Tu viens avec moi et Harry, je voudrais vous la faire visiter.

–Déjà ? Et bien tu as fait vite dis-moi

–C'est vrai, mais je voulais la trouver rapidement afin que Harry s'y familiarise avant la rentrée des classes et en faire le déménagement par la même occasion. Ainsi, on fait une pierre deux coups

–Ok, Comment y allons-nous ? En portoloin ou en transplanant ?

–En transplanant, ce sera plus rapide, plus pratique pour Harry mais surtout bien moins salissant.

–En effet !

–Harry, descends s'il te plaît !

Harry qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec Hermione, Ron et Ginny, descendit immédiatement à l'appel de Sirius. Il descendit les escaliers en courant tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber, mais heureusement pour lui, Sirius était là pour l'intercepter et lui éviter des blessures.

–Ne cours pas dans les escaliers Harry, un jour je ne serais pas là et tu te ferais très mal !

–Excuse

–Allez-viens, on va visiter notre nouvelle maison

–Nouvelle maison, mais et l'autre ?

–Celle-ci est beaucoup trop sombre pour un enfant et elle sera proche de Poudlard où Remus et moi travailleront dès septembre. Accroche-toi bien à moi d'accord ?

–Ok !

Harry dans ses bras et Remus à ses côtés, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard devant une magnifique de pierres de style victorien. Remus et Harry en étaient d'ailleurs bouches bées vu sa grandeur et sa beauté. En effet, elle faisait trois étages et se trouvait au fond d'un gigantesque parc entouré d'une forêt et entre les deux une fontaine d'eau surmonté d'une statue en lion. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent sur un grand et long hall blanc où était représenté des licornes au plafond. Sur la droite, se trouvait une belle cuisine où se trouvait simplement une table. A leur gauche, une grande salle à manger où une cheminée en marbre blanc se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, et on passait dans le salon par une arche et une véranda s'ouvrait vers le parc. Au premier étages se trouvait les salles de bain, les diverses chambres et une bibliothèque, tandis que le dernier étage comprenait les bureaux de Sirius et Remus, une pièce que réservait Sirius aux entraînements ainsi que les chambres des invités. A l'aide de Remus et des Weasleys, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la meubler selon ses souhaits, c'est-à-dire dans les tons calmes et reposants.

–Alors qu'un penses-tu ?

–Elle est magnifique. Parfaite pour s'y reposer.

–Et oui ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter les divers meubles, et pour cela, rien de mieux que le Chemin de Traverse. Crois-tu que Molly voudra bien garder Harry le temps de nous y rendre ?

–Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle adore Harry comme son fils. On a qu'à lui demander, mais je suis déjà sûr de sa réponse.

–Dis-moi Harry, comment trouves-tu cette maison.

–Elle est belle et très grande.

–En effet, ainsi, tu pourras aller où tu veux et pouvoir te cacher à l'infini !

–Mais… elle est où ma chambre ?

–Et bien, je pense que le plus simple, serait que tu ais celle qui se trouve entre la mienne et celle de Remus. Qu'en penses-tu Remus ?

–Je trouve ça correct. Ça nous permettra d'être là plus rapidement s'il y a un problème.

–En effet. Bon, nous allons rentrer et en parler avec Molly.

Ils retournèrent donc à Square Grimmault pile à l'heure du repas à la grande joie de Molly, et parlèrent de cette maison à tout le monde. Après le repas, pendant que Harry commençait à jouer, Sirius et Remus prirent Molly à part.

–Molly, pourrais-tu garder Harry cette après-midi ?

–Bien sûr Sirius, mais pourquoi ?

–Et bien la maison n'est pas du tout meublée et je voudrais tout acheter maintenant. De plus, je refuse catégoriquement de prendre les meubles d'ici qui sont imprégnés de magie noire et qui ne conviennent donc pas à un enfant.

–Je comprends, j'espère juste que Harry sera d'accord de rester avec moi.

–Je lui parlerais de cela

–Si tu veux de l'aide pour le déménagement, tu pourras nous demander de l'aide. Nous serons content de t'aider !

–Merci beaucoup Molly. Je te demanderais juste de t'assurer que Harry fasse bien sa sieste. Il a tendance à toujours essayer de s'y soustraire par n'importe quel moyen

–Entendu, ne t'inquiètes pas et allez-y

–Merci !

Avant de partir, Sirius alla donc voir Harry pour tout lui expliquer, de qui va le garder au pourquoi de cette garde. Sirius le trouva facilement au salon avec les adolescents.

–Harry ! Cette après-midi, tu devras rester avec Molly pendant que Moony et moi sortons.

–Mais…pourquoi ?

–Comme tu as pu le voir dans l'autre maison, elle ne contient quasiment aucun meuble adéquat et nous devons donc les acheter. Ce qui fait que Moony et moi allons aller au Chemin de Traverse pour le faire.

–Mais veux venir avec vous moi !

–Non Harry, tu es beaucoup trop jeune, tu risques de t'ennuyer et de te perdre quand nous aurons les yeux tournés ailleurs. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. De plus, tu dois faire la sieste. Promets-moi que tu obéiras à Molly et que tu ne la fera pas tourner en bourrique.

–Mais…

–Non Harry, je ne changerais pas d'avis !

–…

–Harry !

–D'accord.

–D'accord quoi ?

–Je ferais ma sieste

–Merci mon ange, je suis fier de toi

–Je vous le confie Molly. On y va Remus. A tout à l'heure.

–A tout à l'heure, et bon shopping

–Merci Molly

* * *

Une fois que Sirius et Remus eurent pris de la poudre de cheminette, ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils prirent la direction de la sortie afin de pouvoir se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce dernier, ils allèrent immédiatement à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent, vu que pour le gros des courses, ils feront envoyer une facture à la banque afin que cette dernière fasse un prélèvement directement sur leur compte et ainsi éviter d'avoir trop d'argent sur eux. 

Le premier magasin où ils s'arrêtèrent fut le magasin de meubles « Magicomeubles » tenu par un certain M. Chêne. Il y entrèrent et y firent le tour avant de se décider quoi acheter. Pour la cuisine, ils prirent des meubles où ranger la vaisselle courante, tandis que pour la salle à manger, ils firent l'acquisition d'une belle table de chêne et ses 12 chaises assorties ainsi qu'un vaisselier assorti. Pour le salon, une magnifique table en verre soutenu par une sirène en cristal, un divan en cuir 5 places et ses 2 fauteuils ainsi qu'un grand fauteuil., et bien entendu, un meuble à télévision.

Pour les chambres, ils prirent un lit d'enfant avec table de chevet, bureau et armoire pour Harry, tandis qu'ils prenaient pour chacun d'eux, un grand lit-double et sa tale de chevet ainsi q'une armoire de la même matière. Pour les chambres des invités, ils prirent simplement des lits une place ainsi que deux lits doubles.

Pour la bibliothèque, ils prirent une table rectangulaire avec des chaises pour y travailler ainsi que diverses vitrines et étagères où seront entreposés les nombreux livres. Pour leurs bureaux respectifs, ils choisirent de prendre des bureaux de style ancien, un peu comme celui de Dumbledore accompagnés de vitrines où tout rangés. Ils firent envoyer la facture de tout cela à Gringotts et demandèrent à être livrer demain à Pré-au-Lard.

Le second magasin fut le magasin « TouVaisselle ». Ils y achetèrent la vaisselle de tous les jours ainsi que celle plus importante utilisées lors de cérémonie : verres, assiettes, couverts et plats en argent et porcelaine blanche. Ils passèrent également au magasin de Duel où ils achetèrent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin : table de duel, livres, ustensiles comme les sabres.

Avant de partir du Chemin de Traverse, Sirius insista pour aller au magasin de Quidditch pour acheter, non pas un balai et l'équipement comme le pensait Remus, mais un jeu de Quidditch miniature afin que Harry apprenne ce jeu, et dans celui des jouets « Touv'Jouets », où il acheta un jeu avec des Dragons et un livre sur les animaux fantastiques.

Une fois dans le monde moldu, ils partirent à la recherche d'un magasin d'électroménager. En effet, les deux hommes souhaitaient que Harry connaisse le monde moldu d'une autre façon que les Dursleys ont fait, de ce fait, ils voulaient lui offrir ce dont ils avaient manqué durant son enfance. Ils achetèrent donc un frigidaire, lave-linge, télévision, magnétoscope et lecteur DVD, sans oublier bien sûr de prendre des DVD pour enfants et pour adultes afin qu'ils puissent en regarder quand Harry sera couché !

Après avoir fait toute ces courses, Sirius et Remus purent enfin rentrer Sqaure Grimmault aux environ de 18h30. Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, ils entendirent des pas précipités venir vers eux et une petite frimousse leur couru dans les bras assez rapidement, talonné par une Molly essoufflée, qui fit comprendre aux deux hommes que la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante.

–Dure journée Molly ?

–Tu n'as pas idée Sirius. Cela a commencé quand j'ai décidé d'emmener Harry faire sa sieste, il a couru dans toute la maison et s'est mis à jouer à cache à cache dans toutes les pièces. On a finit par le retrouver cacher sous ton lit. Une demi-heure après l'avoir couché, je suis montée voir s'il dormait bien et j'ai trouvée son lit vide pour le trouver dans la chambre de Hermione. Et dès que sa sieste a enfin été fini, il n'a pas cessé de courir partout pour vous trouver et jouer. Une journée banale en sorte !

–Harry, que t'avais-je dis avant de partir ?

–Excuse, mais je vous voulais. Vous m'avez laisser.

–On ne le fera jamais et tu le sais. Bon, je ne dirais rien pour cette fois, même si je ne suis pas content de toi. J'espère que tu écouteras Molly la prochaine fois. Promis ?

–Promis ! Je peux t'appeler Papa ?

—Bien sûr Harry que tu le peux puisque je le suis maintenant que je t'ai adopté !

–C'est vrai, tu es mon papa ?

–Oui, bon regarde plutôt ce que je t'ai rapporté !

Harry fut fou de joie de découvrir le livre et encore plus le jeu de Quidditch. Bien entendu, Ron et ses frères se firent une joie de lui apprendre ce qu'était ce jeu ainsi que les règles. Pendant ce temps, Molly, elle, discutait avec Sirius et Remus et s'enquit de leurs courses.

–Cela s'est bien passé ?

–Oui, tout nous sera livré dès demain matin, et nous aurons sûrement besoin de votre aide, si vous le voulez toujours bien entendu.

–Aucun problème. Mais si nous devons être là-bas tôt et faire quelques cartons ici, autant se coucher de bonne heure.

–En effet, vu tout ce qui nous attend il vaux mieux, surtout que je dois toujours inscrire Harry à l'école le plus rapidement possible.

Après un bon repas, tous allèrent se coucher le plus vite possible en vu de la longue et fatigante journée qui les attend demain.

* * *

Dès la semaine prochaine, je reprends le même rythme que sur les autres sites c'est-à-dire, une fois par semaine! 

Je pense donc poster dans le courant de la journée du jeudi. Si cela ne vous convient pas, dites-le moi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire avant le mercredi, vu que je passe le week-end à écrire les chapitres la plupart du temps et qu'après je dois encore les taper (ce qui, entre nous, peut prendre du temps!)

A la semaine prochaine!

Gryff!


	6. Découverte de PréauLard

**Titre** : Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating :** K+

**Genre **: General

**Résumé **: Suite a l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage à l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté. Ne prends en compte que les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note** : Merci de toutes vos reviews, elle me vont droit au cœur.

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Gryffondor !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Découverte de Pré-au-Lard**

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût des habitants du Square Grimmault. En effet, vu les nombreuses choses que les adultes devaient effectuer : faire divers cartons pour les vêtements, jouets de Harry et ceux pour les livres de la bibliothèque ainsi que préparer le repas du midi, Molly avait décider de réveiller les adolescents à 7h00, tandis que Sirius lui réveilla un Harry grognon et mécontent, d'être réveillé bien trop tôt selon lui.

–Allez Harry, réveilles-toi

–Trop tôt. Veux dormir

–Je sais mais nous avons tellement de choses à faire qu'il le faut malheureusement

–Pourquoi ?

–Ne veux-tu pas aller dans notre nouvelle maison ?

–Siiiii !

–Et bien nous y allons aujourd'hui. Donc plus vite on aura fini et plus vite on y sera. Alors lèves-toi !

–Ouiii !

Après un solide petit-déjeuner, ils commencèrent à faire les cartons. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux ensemble pour ranger vêtements et jouets ; Sirius et Remus dans leur chambre respective pour faire de mme. Hermione et les autres membres de la famille Weasleys dans la bibliothèque afin de trier les livres à emporter et ceux à laisser dont faisaient partie les livres sur la Magie Noire et que Sirius ne voulait pas voir. Une fois tous ces colis fait et réduits, les Weasleys prirent un portoloin tandis que les deux Maraudeurs et Harry transplanèrent pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le Manoir « Chez les Maraudeurs », leurs différents meubles arrivèrent et ils purent enfin commencer à tout emménager de façon à créer un agréable lieu douillet où il fait bon vivre.

Pendant que les filles s'occupaient de l'aménagement de la cuisine et du fonctionnement des appareils dont le frigidaire, du rangement de toute la vaisselle dans les lieux appropriés et de l'emplacement des meubles et de la table, les garçons eux s'occupaient de la salle à manger et du salon. Ils voulaient rendre cet endroit chaleureux.

Ils mirent donc la table et les chaises au milieu de la pièce sur un magnifique tapis de couleur pourpre, tandis que le vaisselier, lui, prit place contre le mur de gauche, juste à côté d'un tableau représentant les Maraudeurs sous leurs forme animagus. Au salon, ils mirent la table basse face à la cheminée et l'entourèrent du divan et de ses fauteuils. A leur droite, ils mirent le coin télé, quasiment à côté de la véranda, permettant ainsi d'être dans la fraîcheur lors des étés.

Comme ils en avaient fini avec le rez-de-chaussée, ils commencèrent les chambres à l'étage et principalement celle de Harry, lui permettant ainsi d'y rester pour s'y familiariser et d'y jouer. Ils mirent donc le lit au centre, l'armorie contre le mur à gauche de la porte, le bureau face au lit et sa bibliothèque à côté de ce dernier. Enfin, le coffre à jouets trouva sa place juste devant le lit et accolé à celui-ci, et Harry y trouva tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qui fait que Sirius le laissa là tout seul en lui faisant promettre d'y rester. Les chambres de Sirius et Remus furent aménagées de la même façon, tout comme les chambres des invités.

Les autres pièces comme les bureaux et la bibliothèque furent aménagées assez vite puisqu'il n'y avait rien à ranger mise à part des livres dont Sirius et Remus s'occuperaient plus tard. Comme il se faisait assez tard et qu'il était plus de 12h30, ils décidèrent tous d'aller manger.

–Harry, tu descends. Nous allons manger.

Malheureusement, Harry ne se montra pas et Sirius se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand il se rappela ne pas l'avoir entendu une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Il décida de parcourir avec les autres le Manoir afin de trouver sa cachette. Mais après de longues minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, Harry n'était plus à l'intérieur, et partirent donc en direction de la forêt avoisinante.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry, lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou en plein milieu de la forêt à faire des roulades dans l'herbe, courir après des animaux tels que des lapins, mais surtout en tentant d'escalader jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Après toutes ces acrobaties qui l'avaient bien fatigué, Harry s'approcha du lac qui se trouvait plus loin. Il était plus que captivé par cet eau clair comme de la roche et en voyant son ombre à la surface de l'eau, il voulut l'attraper pour l'accrocher dans sa chambre. Et comme tout enfant de son âge qui fait cela, il tomba dans l'eau et se débattit en criant comme un beau diable, ne sachant pas nager. 

Les adultes, eux, parcouraient la forêt de long en large, de gauche à droite, du Nord au Sud, et d'Est en Ouest, passant par divers clairières, parcours d'eau, d'arbres, de chênes sans arriver à trouver une seule trace du petit. Ils allaient se rendre vers le lac quand ils entendirent un cri.

–A l'aide ! Au secours !

Tous se figèrent sur place en entendant ce cri que Sirius n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître l'expéditeur.

–Harry !

Sans perdre une seconde, il courut aussi vite que possible, bien vite suivis par les autres, vers la provenance u cri : le lac. Quand il arriva enfin près de ce dernier, il vit une toute petite main hors de l'eau et comprit que Harry coulait à pic. Sans aucune hésitation, il plongea pour récupérer Harry, avant que ce dernier ne se noie. Il lui attrapa d'abord la main avant de lui saisir la taille afin de le ramener plus facilement hors de l'eau et de s'approcher du rivage.

Une fois que Harry repris connaissance et fut séché par les soins de Sirius, ce dernier furieux, lui prit une de ses mains et lui mit une tape dessus. Ce qui malheureusement fit pleurer Harry, mais n'attendrit pas Sirius, bien au contraire.

–Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu faisais ici ?

–Je suis tombé…sniff…

–Non, que faisais-tu dehors ?

–Je jouais

–Et combien de fois t'ai-je rappeler de ne pas sortir sans le demander à moi ou à Remus

–…..

–Harry !

–Je sais pas

–Et bien au moins 5 fois. Et puisque tu sembles vouloir braver les interdits que je t'impose, je vais devoir te punir.

–Papa s'il te plaît

–Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Donc, tu seras privé de jouer aujourd'hui et après le repas tu ira au salon pour réfléchir à tes actes pendant une heure. Compris ?

–Oui papa

–Très bien, alors rentrons pour enfin manger.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au Manoir, Harry à la main de son père toujours en pleurs, afin de manger le délicieux repas que Molly avait préparé le matin-même. Durant ce repas, Harry se fit le plus petit possible, ne voulant pas encore faire les frais de la colère de son père et mangea normalement, même si l'envie n'y était pas, et que ses yeux étaient toujours rougies à cause des larmes.

Malheureusement pur lui, la fin du repas arriva bien trop vite pour lui puisqu'elle signifiait punition et qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de la faire. Mais à voir le regard de son père, il su qu'il n'y couperais pas et qu'il devrait la faire, bien qu'elle soit déplaisante. Il se retrouva donc bien au salon, assis dans le divan seul à réfléchir, tandis que les autres, sur demande de Sirius, allèrent dans les autres pièces pour laisser Harry.

Plus Harry réfléchissais et plus il se demandait pourquoi son père avait été si furieux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. _Pourquoi papa était si furieux ? Je jouais simplement comme il me l'avait dit. C'est vrai…je suis sorti sans lui demander, mais je m'ennuyais tout seul dans ma chambre. Je pensais pas que c'était interdit dehors. Il ne m'a même pas consolé en sortant de l'eau…Peut-être me déteste-t-il ?_ Mais à bien y réfléchir, Harry avait vraiment eu peur en tombant dans l'eau et du bien remarqué que si lui était dans cet état, peut-être que on papa était dans le même cas quand il le cherchait après avoir constaté sa disparition. Il se promit qu'à l'avenir, il écouterait son papa et Moony, en tout cas pour l'instant, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus voir la colère briller dans les yeux de son père.

Notre petit casse-cou dû encore attendre 10 bonnes minutes interminables avant que Sirius ne pénètre de nouveau dans le salon et s'assois à ses côtés. Honteux comme il l'était, Harry refusa de le regarder et préféra garder la tête baissée, mais Sirius n'étant pas de cet avis, lui fit lever la tête d'un doigt sous le menton afin qu'il puisse le regarder lors de leur petite conversation.

–As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit Harry ?

–Oui

–Et où cela t'a-t-il mené ?

–A t'écouter

–Et ?

–Faire ce que tu dis

–Oui mais pourquoi ?

–Car t'étais pas content et que tu avais dit

–En partie. Si j'étais furieux contre toi Harry, c'est que tu était parti dehors sans en demander la permission et en étant tout seul. De plus, tu peux soit te perdre soit te mettre en danger comme ce matin. Si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps ou que nous n'aurions pas remarqués ta disparition, tu aurais pu te noyer sans qu'on le sache. Promet-moi qu'à l'avenir tu ne t'éloigneras plus ?

–Promis papa !

–J'espère que tu t'en souviendras

–Tu m'aimes toujours dis ?

–Bien sûr, mais pourquoi cette question ?

–Et bien…quand tu m'as sorti de l'eau, tu m'as frappé, disputé et puni.

–Harry si je t'ai puni comme je l'ai fait, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. De plus, comme je t'ai adopté et que je suis ton père, j'ai le droit de te frapper, dans la limite du convenable, quand tu me désobéis ou que tu fais des bêtises. Allez, viens !

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde de plus pour aller se lover dans les bras que son père lui tendait. Il en profita pour pleurer tout le soul qu'il avait gardé en lui quand il était tombé dans le lac et également de la peur que son père le rejette. Il lui fallu 10 minutes pour arrêter de pleurer sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui faisait des cercles dans son dos pour le consoler et qui comprenait les larmes de son fils.

* * *

Après cette petite crise de larmes, Sirius sortit du salon avec Harry dans ses bras et alla vers la porte d'entrée où Remus l'attendait. Il profita du fait que Harry ne bougeait pas et était calme pour lui enfiler ses chaussures. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, que Harry comprit qu'ils allaient dehors. 

–On va où ?

–A l'école afin de t'y inscrire

–C'est quoi l'école ?

–C'est un lieu où tu te feras plein d'amis et où tu apprendras des choses.

–Mais pourquoi j'y vais ?

–Tout enfant de ton âge doit aller à l'école et tu ne fais pas exception. Et comme nous allons être professeurs à Poudlard, nous ne pourrons pas nous occuper de toi à plein temps. Donc quand nous nous enseignerons, toi, tu apprendra pleines de choses fascinantes.

–Mais, veux être avec vous moi !

–Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible mon ange. Tu t'ennuierais à mourir à Poudlard, sans parler que tu distraira le cours et que tu risques de te perdre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous viendrons te chercher le midi pour manger avec nous là-bas et le soir, on rentrera tous les trois à la maison.

–C'est vraiment obligé ?

–Malheureusement oui mon ange !

–Promis, vous venez le midi et le soir ?

–On te le promets Harry

–Alors d'accord !

–Bon allons-y Sirius ou nous allons être en retard. Nous avons rendez-vous avec la directrice à 15h30 et il est déjà 15h20, et comme Harry ne marche pas vite…

–Tu as raison Remus. Allons-y mauvaise troupe !

Ils traversèrent dons assez rapidement le village, un peu plus lentement pour Harry et arrivèrent à l'entrée du village où une petite mais mignonne école était installée : Les Deux Phénix. Ils allèrent dans le bâtiment administratif où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice à l'allure stricte, Mme Wang, qui les fit entrer dès leur arrivée. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus, grande et fine et portait un tailleur gris sous sa robe de sorcier où l'emblème de l'école était apposé.

Après moult discussions suivi d'une visite de l'école afin d'en familiariser Harry, elle accepta de le prendre avec les conditions de Sirius : ils viendraient le chercher midi et soir, et interdiction de le faire sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre sans leur accord préalable. Avant de les laisser repartir, elle leur donna une liste des fournitures que Harry devra posséder le jour de la rentrée fixée le 2 septembre à 8h30 et qui comportait

–un uniforme : pantalon noir, chemise blanche, pull gris, sous-pull blanc et chaussures noires

–une cape d'hiver et une cape d'été

–plumes et parchemins

* * *

Comme il était encore tôt, Remus et Sirius décidèrent de faire visiter Pré-au-Lard à Harry, étant donné qu'il devra y passer pas mal de temps. Ils l'emmenèrent à Honeyduckes où Harry fut plus que ébahi par le nombre incalculable de sucreries qui s'y trouvait. Avec beaucoup de persuasion, Sirius finit par accepter de lui en acheter quelques unes, les plus anodines du marché, c'est-à-dire : chocogrenouilles, dragées de Berthie Crochues et des Patacitrouilles. Tout celles qui avaient le goût de sang, acides ou pires étaient remises au placard par les deus hommes. 

Ils allèrent ensuite à Zonko, mais ils ne prirent rien, ne voulant pas dompter le lion qui dormait en Harry, s'il ressemblait autant à son père étant petit, mais surtout car ils ne voulaient pas servir de cobaye à Harry. Mais Harry, bien qu'un peu boudeur à cette idée, se promit qu'un jour, quand il sera grand, il reviendra dans ce magasin et qu'il achètera un assortiment complet des meilleurs blagues qu'il faisait.

Ils passèrent devant le magasin de Quidditch où Harry était apparemment très intéressé par les balais et tous les autres objets qui s'y associait, depuis que Ron et ses frères lui avaient expliqués de quoi il s'agissait et comment y jouer. Sirius se fit une note mentale à ce sujet : _Je devrais en parler à Remus pour qu'il accepte que je lui offre au moins un balai s'il ne veut pas que je prenne la panoplie complète. Idées de cadeaux à suivre._

Ils finirent par la poste où Harry contemplait avec joie et bonheur les différents hiboux qui attendaient qu'in leur confie une missive : de hiboux grands-ducs, des chouettes effraies, des chouettes hulottes, des chouettes lapones et tant d'autres encore.

Ils finirent enfin par rentre et par remercier les Weasleys pour leurs aide. Ils leur donnèrent rendez-vous le 25 août prochain pour faire les achats scolaires ensemble au Chemin de Traverse.

Après un bon repas, Remus et Sirius allèrent coucher un Harry plus que fatigué de s journée, vu les nombreuses activités qu'il avait fait durant celle-ci. Il attendait avec impatience d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, vu l'air enthousiasme qu'avait les autres quand ils en parlaient.


	7. Chemin de Traverse

**Titre** :Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : General

**Résumé** : Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre, entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et de Sirius qui serait innocenté. Ne prends en compte que les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note** : Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayer de donner un langage plus enfantin à Harry, alors dites-moi si cela convient

Gryffondor !

* * *

**Chapitre7: Chemin de Traverse**

Le jour du 25 août arriva assez rapidement, mais bien trop lentement pour Harry, qui avait une envie folle d'y aller. En effet, il avait entendu les jumeaux et Ron en parler avec tant d'éloge que cet endroit devait être le paradis, pour qu'ils en soient si enthousiasmes.

Ce matin-là, Harry était réveillé aux aurores, avant tout le monde pour être sûr d'être prêt. Il attendait depuis déjà 30 minutes que Sirius et Remus se lèvent et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Alors, il décida de se rendre dans la chambre de son père et de le réveiller à sa manière. A pas de loups, il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle de Sirius. Ce dernier était encore endormi comme un bienheureux vu l'heure plus que matinale. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Harry, et d'un bond, il sauta sur le ventre de Sirius, qui se réveilla en sursaut, dû à ce mystérieux poids. Il se demandait bien qui l'avait réveillé de la sorte et comprit bien vite en voyant la petite frimousse de on fils devant lui.

–Harry, c'est toi qui m'a réveillé ?

–Vi

–Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

–Se lever

–Harry, il n'est que 6h30. Tu devrais être encore en train de dormir !

–Mais…être retard

–Nous ne serons pas en retard mon ange. Nous avons rendez-vous avec les Weasleys à seulement 9h30, dans 3h00, nous avions donc largement le temps de nous préparé.

–Fâché ?

–Je le suis un peu. Je n'aime pas me faire réveiller de la sorte, la prochaine fois tu sera punis. Bon, étant donné qu'on est réveillé, autant aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Remus.

–Vi. Le réveille

–Non ! Je vais le faire à ma manière.

Après avoir réveillé Remus normalement selon Sirius, c'est-à-dire, un beau sceau d'eau glacé au-dessus de la tête et de lui crier de se lever, et une belle course poursuite pour ces deux-là à travers tout le Manoir, ils descendirent enfin préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Après s'être fait lavé et habillé par Sirius, Harry dû bien admettre qu'il était tôt étant donné qu'ils devaient maintenant tous attendre l'arrivée des Weasleys et de Hermione. Pour passer le temps, Harry décida de jouer et entrepris donc de descendre quasiment la totalité de son coffre à jouets dans le salon, même si son père et Remus n'étaient pas vraiment du même avis.

Il commença donc par prendre son jeu de construction et à faire des figures telles que des autres tours simples, d'autres plus sophistiquées ainsi qu'un magnifique château avec l'aide des Maraudeurs. Il s'en lassa bien vite et prit ses petites voitures et son petit train qu'il rouler sur le sol dans tout le salon, au grand dam de Sirius et Remus. Puis il voulut jouer à son jeu de Quidditch où Sirius lui apprit certaines techniques à son grand plaisir. Mais quand il voulu jouer au ballon, il fut littéralement contré. En effet, Sirius et Remus refusaient catégoriquement qu'il y joue à l'intérieur de la maison.

–Non Harry ! Tu ne joueras pas u ballon

–Mais…Pou'quoi ?

–Un ballon est fait pour jouer dehors et pasà l'intérieur.

–Mais…

–Non Harry, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus

–Pou'quoi ?

–Si tu joues dans la maison, tu risques de te blesser et de casser quelque chose par la même occasion. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

–C'est pô juste

–Mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, il est 9h20 et les Weasleys arrivent dans 10 minutes, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tous tes jouets dans ta chambre.

–Tu aides ?

–Oh non Harry, tu vas les ranger seul comme un grand garçon

–Sont bien ici !

–Non, on risque de tomber et comme ils t'appartiennent, tu as le devoir de les ranger

–Mais…

–Harry, tu veux aller au Chemin de Traverse avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

–Vi papa

–Et bien, si tu ne ranges pas tes jouets tout de suite, tu resteras ici avec l'un de nous d'eux.

–NONNN !

–Et si ! Alors que décides-tu ? Chemin de Traverse ou rester ici ?

–Chemin de Trave'se

–C'est bien ce que me semblait. Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! Va ranger tes jouets.

–Vi

Harry partit vite fait dans sa chambre pour ranger ses jouets sous l'œil vigilant de Sirius, qui restait pouvoir comment il le faisait et pour s'assurer que Harry ne transforme pas sa chambre en véritable carphanaüm.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon quand 2 minutes plus tard, les Weasleys au complet et Hermione arrivèrent par la cheminée. Après les salutations d'usage, ils sortirent du Manoir « Chez les Maraudeurs » pour appeler le Magicobus, vu que Sirius et Remus voulaient que Harry découvre toutes les facettes du transport sorcier.

* * *

Dès que le Magicobus arriva, ils y pénétrèrent et purent enfin partir vers le Chaudron Baveur où ils atterrirent 20 minutes plus tard, un peu malades, vu la rapidité du bus. A l'intérieur du bar, ils allèrent tout de suite vers la cours intérieure pour taper sur les briques et ainsi accéder au passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. 

Pendant que les autres allaient à Gringotts, Harry, lui, lover dans les bras de son père, regardait avec joie les vitrines des magasins plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, quand ils passaient devant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : visiter tous ces magasin et y rester des heures pour y découvrir le secrets qu'ils renferment.

Une fois arrivés à la banque, où Harry eu la peur de sa vie en voyant ces étranges créatures que sont les Gobelins, chacun se sépara afin d'aller à leur coffre respectif. Si Harry avait encore un peu peur, ce ne fut plus le cas en entrant dans le wagonnet, où il riait à gorges déployées, tellement il trouvait cela drôle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Remus, que cela rendait un peu malade. Arrivés à destination, Sirius prit quelques poignées de gallions qu'il rangea dans une bourse pour leurs achats du jour et remontèrent rapidement au hall de la banque où les attendaient les autres.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de là, Harry vit dans l'angle, une allée sombre, noire, peu accueillante, mais qu'il aimerait bien voir de plus près, même si son papa y jetait des regards noirs. En ayant réussi à lâcher la main de Sirius, il commença à y pénétrer quand une forte main l'attrapa par le poignet et le ramena à la lumière. En levant la tête vers cette personne, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son père et à voir son regards, il n'était pas content du tout. En effet, sous l'effet de la colère, Sirius s'était enfoncé les ongles dans sa chair jusqu'à en saigner, quand il avait découvert où Harry s'apprêtait à aller. Il se retenait de le frapper.

–Minute papillon, où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

–Heu…et bien…

–J'attends ta réponse Harry

–Voir la rue

–**Voir l'allée des Embrumes** ? **Ça ne va pas** ? Cette allée est malfamée et dangereuse. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Tu aurais pu être enlever voir même tuer. Je t'interdis d'y pénétrer que se soit maintenant ou plus tard. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te donner une bonne fessée.

–Désolé

–Le problème Harry, c'est que tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences de tes actes. Je veux que tu le fasses dorénavant. Ça t'éviteras des ennuis et la peur pour Remus et moi

–Sirius a raison. A force de t'éloigner ainsi de nous, un jour, tu pourras te blesser gravement et on ne sera pas toujours là. Comprends-tu Harry ?

–Vi Moony

–Très bien, maintenant que Harry a compris, que pensez-vous si on continuait nos achats ?

–Bonne idée Molly, mais je veux juste dire une dernière chose à Harry.

–Bien entendu

–Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de nous. Si tu veux aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de nous deux, tu vas avec Hermione et Ron voire avec les jumeaux. D'accord ?

–Vi

–Promis de chez promis ?

–Vi

–Bien, si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras affaire à moi.

–Vi papa

–Bon, allons-y

Après cette incartade, ils partirent tous en direction de chez Mme Guipure afin de faire l'uniforme de Harry, ainsi que ceux des adolescents qui devaient soit être rallongés soit être refait entièrement. Pendant que Ron, Hermione et les autres adolescents parcouraient les rayons, Sirius mettait Harry sur un tabouret prévu à cet effet, afin qu'une vendeuse prenne ses mensurations. Le problème fut que Harry refusait obstinément de lâcher la main de son père étant donné qu'il avait peur de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait aucune confiance. Comme il voyait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, il finit par se calmer, à la grande joie de tous, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son père quand ce fut fini.

Ayant dorénavant ses mensurations, la vendeuse eut vite fait de faire la tenue de Harry et de la lui faire essayer. Tous les vêtements de son uniforme portait l'insigne de son école sue la gauche : deux phénix côte à côte dont un doré et l'autre argenté entrelaçant un P de couleurs bordeaux. En plus de son uniforme, Sirius acheta de nombreuses robes de sorciers de différentes couleurs pour Harry : bleu nuit, verte foncée, verte émeraude, rouge foncée, bordeaux et noire, afin que Harry puisse en porter en dehors de l'école et lorsqu'il viendra à Poudlard. A la fin de l'essayage, Harry ressemblait plus à un prince qu'à autre chose.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour que les jeunes puissent refaire leur stock d'ingrédients de potions. Harry, lui, trouvait cela fabuleux de pouvoir créer quelque chose de liquide à partir de composants animales ou végétales et qui pouvait être utile. De ce fait, il arriva à convaincre Remus de lui en acheter certains dont de la poudre de carotine, de la poudre de saphir, du poil de licorne, des vers marins et du foie de dragon. En effet, Sirius désapprouvait cela car HarrY avait justement eu son accident à cause des potions et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose de fâcheux. Il finit quand même par abdiquer étant donné que cela avait l'air de faire plaisir à Harry. Que ne ferait-il pas pour son fils ?

Ils partirent ensuite acheter les plumes, parchemins et encres où Sirius acheta des encres de toutes les couleurs pour que Harry apprenne à les différencier et de toutes les inventions possibles : de l'encre noire à la violette en passant par la rose jusqu'à celle qui rend l'écriture invisible. Il les prenait pour lui en premier lieue mais aussi pour Harry afin qu'il apprenne en s'amusant. Après cela, ils allèrent à la librairie Fleury et Bott où Harry s'ennuya ferme étant donné que la plupart des livres qu'elle contenait n'était pas de son âge et à sa portée et donc bien trop durs et inintéressants pour lui.

* * *

Ils firent une petite pause chez Florian Fortarôme pour y manger une succulente et immense glace. Après tout, les courses et la marche, ça creuse l'appétit ! Après les avoir finit où Harry réussi l'exploit de s'en barbouiller sur tout le visage et donc d'en avoir plus là que dans l'estomac, ils prirent la direction de l'animalerie magique pour y acheter la nourriture de leurs animaux respectifs. Là, Harry fondit en admiration devant un magnifique chaton de 3 mois : blanc aux yeux bleus saphirs, une touche de noir sur sa queue et nez rose et qui ne semblait attendre que son arrivée. Après persuasion et pensant qu'un animal serait un plus pour Jarry, Sirius capitula devant les lacs d'émeraude de son fils. A cette annonce, Harry lui sauta dans les bras, en criant de joie. 

–Et comment comptes-tu l'appeler Harry ?

–Câlin ! C'est bien Moony ?

–C'est parfait mon ange. Je suis sûr que tu t'en occuperas parfaitement.

–Oh Vi

–Avez-vous fini Sirius ?

–Et bien oui Molly pourquoi ?

–Et bien je pense que les jeunes aimeraient bien faire du lèche-vitrines seuls.

–Excellente idée, et nous les attendrons au Chaudron Baveur pendant ce temps.

–Peut aller avec eux ?

–Oui Harry ! Ave Ron et Hermione ?

–NON ! F'ed et Geo'ges

–Fred et Georges ? D'accord mais vous faîtes attention à lui vous deux, compris ?

–Bien sûr Sirius, tu peux nous faire confiance

–Et vous ne lui faîtes pas voir vos bêtises

–Maman ! Tu nous connais. On ne feras jamais ça à Harry !

–Justement, je vous connais

–Bon, on y va avant que tu ne dises encore des choses pires sur nous et qui ne sont pas vrai. Tu viens Harry

–Vi

–A tout à l'heure

–Faîtes attention !

–Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas

Harry avait en effet voulu aller avec Fred et Georges puisqu'il les avait entendus parler de **« farces » et de « blagues ».** Il voulait en faire une mais ne savait pas comment. Il espérait que ces deux-là pourraient l'aider et lui donner une idée voire même l'aider à la concrétiser.

–Alors Harry, dis-nous pourquoi tu voulais venir uniquement avec nous ?

–Pou' blagues

–Tu veux faire une blague, c'est ça ?

–Vi

–Et contre qui ?

Papa et Moony

–Une blague contre Sirius et Remus ? Ça va être dur mais faisable, vu qu'on veut les concurrencer. On va tout faire pour t'aider, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

–Non

–Alors suis-nous. Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose pour t'aider.

Ils l'entraînèrent dans un magasin, peut-être petit, mais que peu de gens connaissent réellement, mais ayant de tout. En fait, ce magasin n'était quasiment connu que des farceurs. Là-bas, Harry découvrit diverses choses intéressantes pour réaliser une bonne farce : potions toutes prêtes, poudres, bonbons, vêtements et tant d'autres encore. Fred et Georges décidèrent d'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient et pouvaient emmener à Poudlard et une poudre transparente pour la blague de Harry. Ils entreprirent de lui expliquer son fonctionnement en sortant de magasin.

–Bien Harry ! Pour réaliser ta blague, tu vas avoir besoin de cette poudre…

–Le mieux serait de faire cette blague au repas de midi du 2 septembre, le jour de ta rentrée, ainsi, ils seront normaux pour leurs premiers cours…

–Il faudra la mettre dans leur nourriture, donc nous nous chargerons de cette partie en bernant les elfes…

–Cela les changera en clown et ne sera visible que lors de leurs des débuts de cours de l'après-midi. Assez de temps pour trouver un alibi au cas où…

–Toi, tu auras juste à changer leurs baguettes magiques contre ces baguettes farceuses. Ils seront donc dans l'impossibilité de faire de la magie et donc leurs cours…

–Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils auront beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui est arrivé à leurs baguettes et l'auteur de ces méfaits. Ça te convient ?

–Vi

–Pour plus de sécurité, on gardera la poudre avec nous et toi les baguettes. Quand tu usurperas leurs baguettes, mets celles-ci dans deux poches différentes et cache-les bien par la suite.

–Pou'quoi ?

–Si tu les mets ensemble, elles pourraient s'entrechoquer et émettre des éclairs de sorts, ce qui serait dangereux. De plus, en les mettant ailleurs que sur toi, ils ne pourront pas les trouver s'ils te fouillent.

–Ok

–Parfait, maintenant que tout est planifié, on a plus qu'à attendre cette date pour voir leurs têtes

–Entièrement d'accord avec Fred. Allons-y, ils vont finir par se demander ce que l'on fait à Harry. Ils seraient bien capable de nous envoyer une patrouille d'aurors pour nous chercher !

–Oui, en route.

Ils rejoignirent les adultes au Chaudron Baveur où tous les autres adolescents étaient déjà réunis, et qui s'enquirent immédiatement de voir si Harry était en un seul morceau.

–Il a l'air d'aller bien. Aucune égratignure ou quoi que se soit. C'est bon !

–Pour qui nous prenais-tu maman ? Des voyous ? Des vandales ? Très sympathiques de ta part. Merci

–Je m'inquiétais c'est tout. Et vous connaissant, c'est légitime

–Mouais si tu le dis

–Bon et bien puisque tout le monde est là, rentrons chez nous

–Tu as raison Remus. On va y aller

Les Weasleys et Hermione prirent les premiers la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer au « Terrier », tandis que Remus, Sirius et Harry attendirent leur tout pour faire de même, mais « Chez les Maraudeurs ».

Harry était tellement éreinté de cette fabuleuse journée, qu'il ne fit aucune scène ce soir-là, que se soit pour l'heure de son bain ou de celle de son coucher, à la plus grande joie de Sirius.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre 5 petits jours avant de commencer leurs ours et 6 jours pour que Harry commence l'école, ce qui selon eux, risquaient d'être une sacrée aventure.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !

Gryff!


	8. Rentrée pour tous

**Titre :** Une enfance retrouvée 

**Auteur :** Gryffondor

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** General

**Résumé :** Suite à l'absorption de deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et de Sirius, qui sera innocenté. Prends en compte le s4 premiers tomes.

**Note :** Je remercie toute les personnes qui lisent ma fic ainsi que mes reviewers.

Sur une notre un peu moins sympa, je vais prendre une pause d'environ trois semaines, et je serais donc de retour avec de nouveaux chapitres fin août-début septembre.

Donc si vous avez des idées de scènes précises que vous voulez, c'est le moment de me le dire.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je refusais les reviews anonymes, mais dorénavant aucun problème, je les accepte.

Bonne lecture !

Gryffondor !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Rentrée pour tous**

Les cinq derniers jours passèrent très vite pour les occupants du Manoir « Les Maraudeurs » . Ils avaient passé les trois premiers jours à la plage, au sud de l'Angleterre, pour profiter du soleil de la fin août où Sirius entreprit d'apprendre à nager à Harry pour éviter qu'il ne se noie à cause de cela, comme quelques jours auparavant. Les deux derniers jours par contre, ils les passèrent tranquillement chez eux à jouer avec Harry et à finir de préparer les cours de leurs élèves.

Ils devaient également le préparer au Banquet du 1er septembre. En effet, étant professeur et de nouveaux de surcroît, ils devaient être intronisés lors de la soirée aux élèves et donc être à Poudlard. De ce fait, Harry était obligé d'y aller, puisque ni Sirius ni Remus ne voulaient le laisser seul ou avec un elfe à son âge.

–Harry, veux-tu bien nous écouter s'il te plaît ?

–Vi

–Comme tu le sais, demain, nous serons le 1er septembre et par conséquent la rentrée de Poudlard. Nous devons donc nous y retrouver lors du banquet de 20h00. C'est Ok pour le moment ?

–Vi…mais moi ?

–Et bien, tu nous accompagneras et tu dîneras avec nous à la table des professeurs.

–Vrai ?

–Oui Harry, nous ne te mentons pas

–Youpiii ! Me'ci Moony

–Calme-toi Harry ! Si tu y assistes, je veux que tu sois calme, vu que tu auras le regard de centaines d'élèves braqués sur toi, d'accord?

–Vi

–Promis ?

–Promis Papa

–Je te fais confiance

Ils partirent tous se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, bien qu'ils ne doivent être présents au château qu'à partir de 19h00. Le lendemain, ils prirent donc leur temps pour tout finir et purent partir à Poudlard le cœur léger, avec un Harry plus qu'heureux de voir ce lieu mythique. Alors que Remus portait son costume gris sous sa robe de sorcier noire neuve, Sirius avait un simple jean noir et chemise blanche en dessous, tandis que Harry portait un jean bleu, chemise blanche et pull crème sous sa jolie et petite robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Harry eu peur en voyant l'imposante stature de Hagrid qui partait accueillir les élèves à la gare. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et furent accueillis, sur le perron, par les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape, qui avait toujours son air renfrogné à leur égard et qui regardait Harry avec un regard noir, comme s'il allait le tuer sur place.

–Sirius, Remus, Harry bonsoir !

–Bonsoir Albus

–Harry! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

–Excuse Papa. B'soir !

–Je préfère cela

–Quel garçon poli, mais entrez voyons. Alors, Harry commence l'école demain ?

–Et oui Minerva. Il commence à 8h30, c'est pour cela que nous avons demandé à Albus d'avoir nos classes qu'à partir de 9h00

–Et j'ai pu m'arranger avec cela Remus

–Je vous en remercie Albus

–Je vous en prie Sirius. Allons nous installer, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

–Oui Albus

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut subjugué par le plafond qu'il trouvait magnifique et ne faisait que de le fixer des yeux. Il y serait encore si Sirius ne l'avait pas pressé de venir s'asseoir entre lui et Remus. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps puisque les élèves de la 2nd à la 7ème année entraient à ce moment-là. Certains furent d'ailleurs étonnés de voir un petit garçon à la table des professeurs et d'autres non.

Dès que la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore annonça les règles de sécurité, le règlement intérieur ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs, et bien sûr le danger hors de Poudlard : Voldemort. Certains étaient contents de les avoir, tandis que d'autres comme les Serpentards étaient plutôt furieux.

Harry, lui était calme, bien trop calme selon Sirius pour ne pas préparé quelque chose. En effet, il avait entendu un grand blond aux yeux gris l'appeler « balafré » et ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire, ni pourquoi il le lui disait. En le voyant ainsi, Sirius su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et décida de lui parler en rentrant chez eux.

Dès que les élèves furent partis avec leur préfet dans leur Salle Commune, ils repartirent chez eux avec un Harry triste et un peu fatigué. Ils l'emmenèrent directement dans sa chambre où Sirius entama sa conversation.

–Qu'y a t il Harry ? Tu sembles tout triste.

–C'est quoi « bala »… »bafra »… »bafralé » ?

–Bafralé ? Tu veux dire « balafré » Harry ?

–Vi Moony

–Que veux-tu dire Remus ?

–Tout simplement que Harry a entendu, tout comme moi, Drago Malfoy l'appelé « le balafré ».

–QUOI ? Il a osé dire une telle chose à Harry. Je vais le tuer sur le champs. Laisse-moi passer !

–Calme-toi Sirius. Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais Harry, un balafré est une personne défigurée par une cicatrice, comme toi au front

–Vient d'où ?

–Tu te rappelles quand Sirius t'a parlé de la mort de tes parents ?

–Vi

–Le méchant homme qui les a tuer a essayer de faire de même avec toi, mais tu as juste gagné cette cicatrice. C'est pourquoi il t'a appelé ainsi, mais n'y penses plus, c'était méchant de sa part, car elle est toute petite et ne se voit pas tout le temps.

–Maintenant que tu as compris Harry, il est plus que temps de dormir. Demain, tu dois être en forme pour l'école et donc te lever tôt

–Pou'quoi lever tôt ?

–Et bien, si tu te lève sen retard, tu le seras également pour l'école. Ce qui serait bête et ferait mauvaise figure. Tu comprends ?

–Vi

–Bon, alors au lit !

Après l'avoir couché et lut une histoire pour l'endormir plus facilement, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre la leur et se coucher en perspective du lendemain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry était partagé entre deux choix. D'un côté, il voulait se réveiller pour voir sa blague s'accomplir et de l'autre, il voulait rester couché pour ne pas aller à l'école et ainsi être éloigné de son papa et de son Moony. Malheureusement pour lui, ses projets tombèrent à l'eau quand Sirius entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. 

–Allez mon ange debout !

–Veux pas !

–Comment cela, tu n veux pas te lever ? Tu dois aller à l'école

–Non veux pas aller

–Harry, on en a déjà discuté, tu dois y aller. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'y es que le matin seulement, l'après-midi tu seras à Poudlard

–Veux pas !

–Bon, ça suffit ! Tu iras que ça te plaises ou non. Fin de discussion

Tout en disant cela, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras et descendit à la cuisine où Remus les attendait avec un bon petit-déjeuner. A près ce dernier, il emmena un Harry toujours grognon à la salle de bain et l'habilla de son uniforme.

Il était 8h10 quand ils partirent pour l'école. Mais, ils durent faire avec un enfant récalcitrant qui ne voulait absolument pas marcher et qu'ils devaient la plupart du temps traîner. Lassé de ce jeu puéril, Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras afin d'aller plus vite et éviter d'arriver en retard.

En arrivant à l'école, Sirius posa Harry au sol et ils pénétrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur du bâtiment réservé aux maternelles où ils se firent accueillirent par l'institutrice de Harry, Mlle Xing-Yang, une femme douce et chaleureuse, brune aux yeux bleus.

–Bonjour messieurs, bonjour Harry

–Bonjour mademoiselle

–B'jour

–Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre tes petits camarades ? Ils te rejoindront après

–D'accord

–Il est entre de bonnes mains. Dois-je savoir quelque chose à son sujet ?

–Et bien Harry ne vient à l'école que le matin pour le moment et vous ne devez, sous aucun prétexte, le laisser partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

–Entendu messieurs. Allez le rejoindre jusqu'à l'heure du début.

Sirius et Remus partirent donc près de Harry qui s'était assis sur une petite chaise à une table, loin des autres enfants. Ils s'assirent à ses côtés où Harry en profita pour aller se mettre sur les genoux de don père en pleurs.

–Harry, qu'y a t il ?

–Veux pas abandonné ?

–Harry, Sirius et moi ne t'abandonnons pas, mais tu es en âge d'aller à l'école et puis tu n'y restes que quatre petites heures. Tu sais cela passera vite et tu te feras des amis ici.

–Vrai

–Oui je te l'assure, alors sèche tes larmes mon cœur

–Vi Moony

–Très bien mon ange, maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller avec tes petites camarades pour jouer et les connaître, et nous nous allons partir pour travailler ?

–Vi papa

–Alors vas-y et à tout à l'heure.

–Vi, oubliez pas

–Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons là

Pendant que Harry allait à l'encontre de ses futurs amis avec son doudou dans les mains, Sirius et Remus eux partaient discrètement pour aller rejoindre Poudlard où les attendaient les 7ème année de Gryffondor/Serpentard pour Sirius et les Serdaigles/Poufsouffle de 6ème année pour Remus.

* * *

Pendant que Sirius et Remus donnaient leurs cours, Harry lui s'amusait comme un petit fou à reconnaître les différentes formes avec des cubes et à s'amuser plus qu'à tenter d'écrire, vu qu'il se retrouva avec les mains noires d'encre, ce qui fit rire les enfants et beaucoup moins son institutrice. En effet, quel enfant ne trouverait pas ça drôle de patauger ses mains dans l'encre pour en faire des empreintes, bien plus amusant qu'autre chose. 

Comme le lui avait dit Remus, il se fit des amis : une fille blonde aux yeux bleus répondant au doux prénom de Tina et Dan un garçon brun aux yeux gris. Ils se sont liés d'amitiés grâce à leurs pitreries et lors de la récréation en jouant au toboggan et en s'entraidant contre un groupe d'enfants plus âgés quand ceux-ci les embêtaient et les appelaient « bébé ». Et depuis, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, même l'institutrice ne pouvait les séparer en classe. Harry était content, ainsi, il ne sera plus seul, aura des amis de son âge et pourra s'en vanter auprès de son père.

C'est donc un Harry heureux et aux anges qui atterrit dans les bras de Remus quand ce dernier vint le chercher à midi. Il ne voulait plus partir, mais accepta bien vite en sachant qu'il les retrouverait dès le lendemain matin à la même heure.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard où Sirius les attendait devant la Grande Salle, Harry était essoufflé étant donné qu'il avait gambadé et couru tout le long du chemin et sauta dans ses bras dès qu'il l'aperçu.

Les deux adultes ne firent pas attention aux clins d'œil que se lançaient Harry et les jumeaux, quand ils se virent, ce qui aurait été préférable pour eux. Ils prenaient cela comme un signe de bonjour, rien de plus, alors que cela signifiait bien plus : Farce en place !

Le repas se passa relativement bien même si Harry assis entre eux deux rechigna plus d'une fois de manger ses brocolis préférant jouer avec. En fait, il profitait de ce fait pour choper leurs baguettes magiques et les échanger, puisque chacun leur tour ils essayaient d'argumenter et de le faire manger. Si bien qu'à la fin, ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes mais les baguettes farceuses.

Par contre, Harry se mit à pleurer quand il sut qu'il devait passer l'après-midi avec Dumbledore et non son papa et son Moony. Il ne détestait pas Dumbledore, il l'aimait plutôt bien et le considérait un peu comme son grand-père, mais il voulait être avec Sirius et Remus.

–Ecoute Harry, Remus et moi devons donner nos cours et nous ne pouvons pas te garder avec nous.

–Mais…

–Non Harry, c'est bien plus simple que tu sois avec lui puisque tu dois faire ta sieste. Et puis, tu pourras jouer avec lui après, le temps qu'in revienne te chercher, étant donné qu'il aura le temps pour cela. D'accord ?

–Vi…mais pou'quoi lui

C'est soit Albus soit Pompom et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles aller dormir à l'infirmerie, dans une pièce toute blanche avec les élèves qui pourraient venir à n'importe quel moment, non ?

–Vi, veut Bubus

–On est d'accord

–Vi

–Bonne chance Albus

–Merci Sirius

Pendant que Albus amena Harry dans son bureau où il avait déjà pris soin d'installé un lit pour le bout de chou, qui s'endormit finalement assez rapidement fatigué de sa matinée, Sirius et Remus partaient vers leur salle de classe respectif, les Serpentard/ Gryffondor de 5ème année pour Remus et les Sedaigles/Poufsouffle de 5ème année pour Sirius.

* * *

Dès qu'ils refermèrent chacun leur porte sur eux, les pauvres élèves eurent beaucoup de mal à se retenir et finirent tous par éclater de rire, quelle que soit leur maison. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient leur subite hilarité et plus ils leur demandaient de se calmer et plus ils repartaient de plus belle. Le problème est que même en se regardant, ils ne voyaient rien qui clochait sur eux. Ils décidèrent donc d'invoquer un miroir, mais à la place, Remus eut un lapin et Sirius un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Heureusement, un cœur charitable en la personne de Hermione Granger aida Remus et de Hannah Abbot pour Sirus et firent apparaître un miroir en face d'eux. 

Mais quand ils se regardèrent dedans, ils perdirent toutes les couleurs de leur visage et émirent un cri d'effroi. En effet, ils étaient habillés en parfait clown : nez rouge, maquillage, veste rouge et pantalon jaune sans parler des énormes chaussures qu'ils avaient au pied.

Ce fut Minerva qui sortit Remus de ce cauchemar alerté pat les cris et les éclats de rire qu'elle entendait depuis sa classe toute proche.

–**SILENCE !** Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Mais… qu'est ce qui vous ait arrivé Remus ?

–Je l'ignore Minerva, mais si vous pouviez m'aider, j'apprécierais puisque ma baguette ne fonctionne pas

–Comment cela, elle ne fonctionne pas ?

–Quand j'ai essayé de conjurer un miroir, j'ai eu droit à un lapin blanc

–Je vois, puis-je voir votre baguette

–Bien sûr, tenez !

–Merci, alors voyons…mais ce n'est pas une baguette magique !

–**PARDON !** C'est pourtant celle que j'avais ce matin

–Et pourtant ! A moins que quelqu'un vous l'ait subtilisé

–Oui, mais qui ?

–Bon en attendant « Finite Incantatem ». Alors voir Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas le même problème et allons chez Albus, peut-être saura-t-il qui a pu faire ce tour.

–Entendu, la classe est finie !

Malheureusement pour eux, Sirius avait le même problème que Remus et ils partirent en direction du bureau Du Directeur. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à son bureau, ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient. En effet, Harry était réveillé et courait partout pour attraper Fumseck, alors que ce dernier ne demandait qu'une chose : que ce monstre ou démon selon son point de vue arrête de lui courir après et le laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! Il volait donc d'étagères en étagères en passant sur les dossiers de chaises. Ce fut le cri de Sirius qui lui fit arrêter ce **« jeu ».**

–HARRY !

–Papa.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

–Veux jouer Oiseau

–De un, c'est un Phénix, et de deux, tu l'effraies. Il ne voudra plus te voir ou rester avec toi si tu continues ainsi. Comprends-tu ?

–Vi papa

–Sirius, Remus, que puis-je pour vous ? N'étiez-vous pas censé être en train de donner un cours ?

–En effet, nous devrions donner nos cours, si nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés transformés en clown et avec de fausses baguettes entre les mains.

–Mais qui a pu vous faire une telle blague, puisqu'il s'agit bien de cela ?

–Nous l'ignorons justement.

–Pour le clown, peut-être est-ce un élève avec la nourriture, mais pour les baguettes ? Qui était à vos côtés ce midi ?

–Et bien, Minerva et…Harry !

–Je pense bien qu'il puisse s'agir de lui en effet. Il avait la possibilité de le faire sans aucun problème et personne ne l'aurait soupçonné

–Il ne reste plus qu'à le confondre.

–Tu as raison Remus. Harry, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

–Vi papa

–Désolé de devoir faire cela, mais je vais devoir te fouiller

–Mais…pou'quoi ?

–Je veux juste vérifier une chose

Sirius avait beau le fouiller de long en large et en travers, aucune trace et preuve que Harry soit impliqué dans ce coup. Harry lui avait en partie compris que son papa l'avait fouillé pour trouver les baguettes, mais il était sûr qu'il ne les trouverait pas là où il les avait mises. Mais Sirius n'en avait malheureusement pas fini.

–Harry, as-tu touché à nos baguettes ?

–Non

–Tu en es sûr ?

–Vi

–Si je découvre que tu m'as menti, tu auras affaire à moi. Alors je réitère ma question : es-tu mêlé de près ou de loin à cette affaire ?

–…Non

–Très bien

Alors que tous essayaient de voir qui avait pu leur faire ce coup, Remus s'assit sur le lit de Harry et percuta sans le vouloir le sac de Harry. Avec ce choc, les deux baguettes que Harry avait cachée dedans s'entrechoquèrent et lancèrent des éclairs sur des objets de Albus qui rapetissèrent. A cette vue, Harry pâlit dangereusement tandis que Sirius devint noire de colère, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Albus et Minerva préfèrent sortir du bureau pour laisser Sirius s'occuper de cette affaire et donc laisser le petit chenapan avec son père et Remus. Ces deux-là avaient vite compris que Harry était le fautif et qu'il leur avait menti, ce que Sirius n'acceptait pas. A sa vue, Harry se fit le plus petit possible en attendant que l'orage se passe.

–Tu m'as menti Harry ?

–…

–Réponds quand je te parle !

–Vi

–Que font nos baguettes dans ton sac ?

–Sais pas

–Ne mens pas Harry, ça ne sert plus à rien.

–Mais Moony…

–Et je suppose que le fait que nous soyons devenus clowns est aussi de ta faute, je ne me trompe pas ?

–…Non

–Qui t'a aidé ?

–Pe'sonne

–HARRY !

–F'ed et Geo'ges

–Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas? Ils ont du te le faire voir au Chemin de Traverse quand tu es allé avec eux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais les suivre. C'était ton idée et ils t'ont juste aidé à la concrétisé. C'est cela ?

–Vi

–Bien, de toute façon, étant donné qu'ils sont à Gryffondor, Minerva s'occupera d'eux. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

–Parfaitement d'accord. Avant, je dois m'occuper de toi Harry. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste les mensonges n'est-ce pas ?

–Vi

–Donc ça ne t'étonnera pas !

Sans aucune hésitation, Sirius s'assit sur le lit, prit son fils dans ses bras et l'installa sur le ventre sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et administra à son fils trois fessées, pour lui faire comprendre l'énormité de sa bêtise et qu'il ne recommence pas une telle chose sur eux. Harry pleurait pour sa punition, lui qui pensait que ça les fera rire, c'était raté. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius et Remus seraient si fâchés, ils faisaient bien pire que lui quand ils étaient à l'école comme ils les avaient entendus en parler un jour. En plus, c'était lui qui se faisait frapper et ça faisait mal, Sirius tapait fort, enfin selon son point de vue.

Quand Minerva et Albus pénétrèrent à nouveau dans le bureau, ils devinèrent la sanction de Harry à son visage défait et aux larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Ils trouvaient cette sanction dure mais parfaitement méritée. C'est sans surprise que Minerva apprit l'implication des jumeaux Weasleys dont elle s'occuperait elle-même : 20 points perdus chacun pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue avec Sirius et Remus.

Comme les cours étaient terminés et qu'il avoisinait 18h30, les deux Maraudeurs rentrèrent chez eux pour le dîner qu'ils prenaient tous les soirs chez eux, préférant passer la soirée chez eux en famille et ainsi pouvoir coucher Harry assez tôt pour éviter qu'il ne veille comme c'est le cas à chaque fois à Poudlard.

Si Harry pensait que sa punition en était finie, il en fit bien désappointer. En effet, pour bien lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, Sirius le priva de dessert, en l'occurrence de mousse au chocolat, le met préféré de Harry et le priva de son histoire avant de dormir.

En son for intérieur, il espérait que Harry sera plus obéissant et plus calme dorénavant pour lui éviter de recommencer à lui donner une fessée, comme il avait du le faire. Même s'il répugnait à en donner, il savait qu'il lui en redonnerait une s'il refaisait d'aussi grosse bêtise que celle-là ou s'il lui désobéissait effrontément.

* * *

A Septembre!

Gryff!


	9. Le retour de Voldemort

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Après un mois d'absence, me revoilà avec de nouveaux chapitres, que j'espère vous apprécierez_

_Le chapitre sera mis en ligne dimanche étant donné que je ne serais pas vraiment chez moi la semaine prochaine_

_J'espère que pour tous ceux qui reprenaient le chemin des cours, votre rentrée s'est bien passé._

_Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_RAR pour miniblonde07: Merci de ta review. J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, quoique le dernier faisiat quand même 9 pages et représentait 3566 mots. Laisse-moi ton adresse mail pour que je puisse te répondre directement._

**Chapitre 9: Le retour de Voldemort**

Pendant que Sirius, Remus et Harry avaient une vie paisible, Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que la Terre ait porté jusque là ruminait dans son coin contre la stupidité de ce satané gamin. Comment avait-il osé redevenir un enfant et ainsi lui échapper alors qu'il voulait le tuer depuis tout ce temps? Mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ainsi. Oh non, il prévoyait quelque chose de grandiose pour réussir à tuer cet enfant malgré la protection dont il faisait l'objet. Mais pour cela, il devait tout d'abord réussir à l'enlever sans qu'on s'en aperçoive tout de suite. Il fallait créer un effet de surprise. Un sort ne marcherait pas mais une potion oui. Restait à savoir laquelle. Après avoir vérifié parmi toutes les potions existantes que se soit de nagie nopire ou autre, il finit par choisir celle de sa vengeance: le Polynectar.

Mais n'étant pas encore réellement sûr de la loyauté de son Maître de potion, Severus Snape, il décida de la concevoir lui-même, Il lui fallut un mois entier pour la réaliser, mais maintenant elle était prête, ne manquait plus qu'à avoir le bout de la personne dont un ses Mangemorts prendrait l'apparence. Grâce à son serviteur dévoué qu'est Lucius Malfoy, il put enfin avoir un cheveu de Remus Lupin en personne, grâce à son cher fils,

Son plan pouvait enfin être mis en place. Il allait donner à boire cette potion à son plus fidèle serviteur et il pourrait ainsi récupérer l'enfant le plus rapidement possible et cela dès aujourd'hui.

A cet instant, il était devant ses Mangemorts sauf Snape, qui étaient agenouillés par terre à sa plus grande joie. Il adorait les voir se soumettre ainsi à sa petite personne et ne donner aucune résistance à ses ordres.

-Mangemorts, l'heure est grave. Aujourd'hui l'un d'entre vous prendra du polynectar

-Mais pourquoi Maître?

-Endoloris, T'ais-je donner la parole McNair?

-Excusez-moi Maître.

-Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je disais donc avant d'être coupé, que l'un d'entre vous boira du polynectar afin d'enlever Harry Potter, bien que dorénavant il se fait appeler Harry Potter Black

-Qui aura le privilège de la boire Maitre?

-Ce sera toi Lucius, Tu devras l'enlever à la récréation, Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, puisque tu prendra l'apparence de Lupin. Et si ça marche comme je le veux, ils s'apercevront de sa disparition que lorsque le vrai Lupin viendra le chercher.

-Bien Maître. Je ne vous dévevrais pas,

-Tu as intérêt. Tu auras juste à inventer une histoire pour son institutrice.

-J'y arriverais Maître

-Je compte sur toi.

-Réunion fini

Maintenant que tout cela était en marche selon ses souhaits, Voldemort se mit à rire en savourant le fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir torturer et tuer ce gosse qui l'enquiquinait et ce depuis sa naissance.

$£$£

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Harry avait pris le chemin de l'école, Il s'épanouissait de jour en jour avec ses amis Tina et Dan et entre son père et son oncle Remus, Il avait en effet décidé d'appeler Remus oncle après la discussion qu'il avait eu le lendemain de sa bêtise le jour de la rentrée, avec son père,

**Début du Flash-back**

Ce matin-là, Harry voulait plus que tout resté dans son lit et ne pas aller à l'école, ne serait-ce que pour éviter le regard de son père et de Remus, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait la veille, Malheureusement, Sirius vint le réveiller et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever pour se préparer. Rendu dans la cuisine avec son père, il s'installa à sa place mais en gardant la tête basse, honteux comme il était,

Voyant ce fait, Sirus lui releva la tête afin qu'il puisse voir les yeux de son fils quand il lui parlera, Il voulait en effet que son fils le regarde et assume les conséquences de ses actes, même s'il était jeune. Il pensait que cela l'aiderait pour sa vie future, en tant qu'adulte,

-Harry, on doit parler

-Vi

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier, je présume?

-Vi

-Je veux que tu comprennes que si je t'ai puni de la sorte, c'est pour que tu ne fasses plus ce genre de farces

-Mais pou'quoi, t'en as fait toi

-C'est vrai, j'en ais fait mais pas aussi jeune. J'ai réellement commencé vers 6/7 ans et non vers 3 ans.

-Pou'quoi toi fâché?

-Si j'étais aussi fâché contre toi Harry, c'est que je n'accepte et que je n'accepterais jamais que tu te serves de Remus ou de moi comme cobaye. Et je t'interdis de le faire contre n'importe quel professeur. Quoique...tu peux le faire sur Servilus, lui ça m'arrangera!

-SIRIUS!

-Ba quoi Remus, ça lui fera le plus garnd bien. Et ainsi, il paiera pour toutes les crasses qu'il a pu nous faire pendant qu'on était étudiant à Poudlard.

-Mais quand même

-C'est qui?

-C'est la chauve souris noire qui te regardais avec ce regard noir le soir du Banquet

-Ah, vi

-Mais revenons à nos moutons. Tu as compris Harry, je ne veux pas que tu recommences ce genre de choses en notre présence, c'est clair?

-Vi

-Parfait

-Tu aimes encore

-Mais quelle question! Bien sûr que je t'aime encore Harry, Où vas-tu chercher ces inepties?

-Pensais que aimais plus, Tu as frappé moi!

-Harry, si je t'ai frappé hier, c'est que tu le méritais amplement. De plus, en nous faisant cette farce, tu nous a humiliés et discrédités devant nos élèves. Ce qui n'est pas la meilleure des choses quand on doit enseigner à ces mêmes élèves. Mais sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et que je ne t'échangerais contre quelq'un d'autre. Tu es mon fils et ça personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Et même si je te punis, je t'aimes plus que tout.

-Moony...peux appeler oncle

-Bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler ainsi Harry mais pourquoi?

T'es ami avec papa et te connaît. T'es second papa. Et occupe moi

-Merci Harry

-Parfait, maintenant que tout à été dit, mangeons

-Excellente idée Patfoot

-Que crois-tu Moony!

Et depuis ce jour, Harry appelle Remus oncle, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier qui est plus que content de faire partie intégrante de la vie de cet enfant qu'il chérit depuis des années.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Donc aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours, son père et son oncle l'amenaient à l'école avant d'aller eux-mêmes à Poudlard retrouver leurs élèves, tandis que Harry lui allait à la rencontre de ses deux amis. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient apprendre les différentes formes existantes dans le monde,

Mais ce jour marquait également le retour en force de Voldemort en la personne de Lucius Malfoy, qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressant vers l'école de Harry, sans que personne ne sache ce qui allait se passer. En effet, avant de partir, il avait pris soin d'absorber la potion Polynectar, ce qui fait qu'il avait maintenant l'apparence de Remus Lupin, un de ses cher ennemis.

Sans aucun problème, il pénétra dans l'école et alla directement vers le bureau de la directrice, en vue qu'elle lui laisse prendre Harry, soit disant pour une consulation chez un dentimage. Connaissant bien Remus depuis le temps qu'il venait chercher Harry à chaque sortie, elle ne donna aucun problème et l'amena dans la cours de l'école où se trouvait actuellement les élèves.

Dès que Harry l'aperçu, il lui sauta dans les bras et Lucius n'eu pas d'autre choix que le serrer malgré sa répugnance, Mais comme il devait cacher son identité, il n'avait pas trop le choix. En effet, s'il échouait, il risquait fort de se faire tuer par son Maître qui prévoyait ce plan depuis que le gosse était redevenu enfant.

-Pou'quoi es là oncle Moony?

-Et bien pour ton rendez-vous?

-Rendez-vous?

-Oui, celui chez le dentimage

-Qui?

-Le médecin des dents

-Pas mal au dents. Papa pas dit

-C'est vrai Sirius a oublié de te le dire, Et comme il ne pouvait pas te prendre avant 5 mois sinon, la directrice a accepté de te laisser partir avec moi

-Ok, quand?

-Maintenant. Dis donc au revoir à tes amis, tu les reverras que demain.

-Ok

Une fois que Lucius fut enfin sorti de cette école et assez loin pour ne pas être entendu, il pu enfin reprendre son visage hautain et son regard noir à l'égard de Harry, D'ailleurs ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle avait un tel regard en le regardant. Mais comme il était son adorable oncle, il n'en fit pas commentaire.

Ce ne fut que quand il vit qu'ils éloignaient dans une direction autre qu'il prenait d'habitude et où il ne s'aventurait jamais que Harry commença à se poser de drôles de questions. Il commençait à vraiment avoir peur et des larmes commencèrent à pointer à ses yeux sans qu'il n'arrive à les empêcher de couler abondamment.

-Oncle Moony...sniff... va où?

-La ferme

-Mais...sniff...

-Je ne suis pas ton oncle

-Vous êtes qui?

-Un de tes pires cauchemars... hahahaha!

-Laissez-moi...snifff!

-Tu la fermes ou je t'assome?

-Mais...

-Tu l'auras voulu

-Petrificus Totalus

En ayant eu marre des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres, Lucius avait perdu patince et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux de de le pétrifier. _Au moins, j'aurais la paix pendant le voyage et je ne l'entendrais plus avant que j'arrive à destination. _Sur cet entrefait, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, sans qu'il soit non plus trop près de son corps, et transplana directement dans le Manoir de Little Hangleton, QG de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

Lucius alla donc à la salle de réunion où il savait qu'il trouverait sans aucun problème son Maître, qui devait attendre avec une certaine impatience son retour avec le gosse maudit. Et comme il s'en doutait, il le trouvait bien évidément dans son trône, et souriant quand il vit le paquet que son sbire tenait dans ses bras malgré lui.

-Je vois que tu as réussi Lucius

-Oui Maître, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Le gosse est encore assez manipulable.

-Parfait! Mets-le dans un des cachots pour le moment, en lui enlevant le sortilège. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

-Bien Maître

-Oh d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir ensorcelé?

-Il ne faisait que de pleurer et de poser des questions. Il allait finir par alerter quelqu'un avec ses cris. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de le taire pour faire plus simple.

-Entendu. Emmène-le dans le cachot n°5. Va

-Ce serait fait selon votre convenance Maître

Comme ordonné par son psychopate de Maître, Lucius Malfoy emmena le pauvre Harry, qui l'avait désensorcelé dans le cachot. Le bout de chou était terrifié d'être dans cet endroit plus que lugubre et sombre où ne parvenait pas la lumière. Il avait peur et aurait souhaité être encore à l'école bien tranquillement. Après avoir passé des dizaines de couloirs aussi semblables les uns que les autres et descendut une bonne volée de marches, ils se retrouvèrent au plus profond du Manoir face à un hall où l'on ne ressentait que douleurs, atrocités et tortures en tous genres.

Lucius l'emmena directement au cachot n°5, tout en passant devant les quatres premiers où Harry pouvait voir des prisonniers mais surtout des flaques de sang plus grandes les unes que les autres. Arrivée au bon cachot, Lucius sadique comme il est, poussa l'enfant qui tomba lourdement sur les genoux qui se mirent à saigner sous le choc. Lucius remonta tout de suite de cet enfer en laissant un petit enfant en pleurs dû à ses écorchures et car il se trouvait seul au monde. Il espérait de tout son coeur que son papa et son oncle Moony viennent le chercher. _Papa, oncle Moony, venez me chercher. J'ai peur ici. Y fait t'op sombre. Y font peur les pe'sonnes, j'les aime pas. Papa! Oncle Moony!_

_$£$£_

Pendant ce temps, c'est un Remus souriant et de bonne humeur qui arriva à l'école en vue de récupérer Harry pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Mais la directrice et l'institutrice pâlirent à son arrivée. Pourquoi Remus Lupin venait ici alors qu'il était déjà venu chercher le petit qui n'était plus là? Tel était la question que se posait les deux concernés à cet insant précis.

-M. Lupin... mais que faites-vous ici?

-Comment cela, ce que je fais ici? Mais je viens prendre Harry comme tous les jours, voyons

-Mais vous êtes déjà venu le prendre il y a de cela 2 heures?

-Mais je ne suis jamais venu. Il y a deux heures, je donnais un cours

-Mais alors qui est venu prendre Harry dans ce cas? Car il vous ressemblait

-Cet homme vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il était venu?

-Oui, il devait emmener Harry chez le dentimage

-Chez le dentimage? Mais il a rendez-vous seulement dans un mois. Vous ne vous êtes pas posés de questions du pourquoi de prendre un rendez-vous à l'heure où Harry devrait se trouver à l'école?

-Si, mais cet homme m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu le décaler sinon il n'en aurait pas un avant 5 mois

-Je vois! Maintenant, tout est de savoir qui est ce mystérieux homme! Mais pour qu'il me ressemble autant, il faudrait que se soit mon jumeau, hors je n'en ais pas. Je rentre à Poudlard pour que l'on commence les recherches, je vous préviendrais des avancées mesdames

-Merci M. Lupin et bonne chance

-Merci

Remus courra tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, aucune minute ou seconde n'était à négligé dans cette affaire plus que ambigüe. Il se demandait qui pouvait être cet homme qui se prétendait être lui et où pouvait bien se trouver Harry en ce moment. Mais apprendre cette triste nouvelle à Sirius allait être une autre paire de manches, vu son caractère et son amour pour l'enfant.

Une fois arrivé à destination, c'est-à-dire dans la Grande Salle, il marcha d'un pas rapide à la table des Professeurs qui étaient étonnés de ne pas voir Harry avec lui. D'un geste de la main, Remus les enjoint à sortir de la salle pour parler et allèrent tous au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Enfin Remus, vas-tu nous dire ce qui se passe et où est Harry?

-C'est justement le problème Sirius, Harry a disparu. Il n'est plus à l'école, et ce depuis deux heures.

-DISPARU? Comment cela?

-Apparemment quelqu'un ayant mon apparence serait venu pour le prendre.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Si je puis me permettre Sirius, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui pourrait s'en prendre à Harry comme il l'a fait.

-Et à qui pensez-vous Albus?

-Simlpe Sirius: à Voldemort!

-Voldemort? Oui d'un côté c'est normal mais que va-t-il lui faire?

-Je l'ignore. Severus êtes-vous au courant de quelque chose?

-Non, le Lord ne me fait pas encore une co,fiance aveugle. J'ai donc du être mis de côté pour cette afaire.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas moi, c'est comment ils ont fait pour prendre l'apparence de Remus

-C'est simple Minerva, ils ont du faire du Polynectar et ainsi Potter n'a pas eu de doutes sur cette personne

-En effet, c'est une probabilité Severus. Allez voir ça et donnez-nous des nouvelles

-Bien Albus. J'y vais

Pendant que Severus était parti pour voir si Harry n'était pas entre les mains de Voldemort, Sirius re rongeait les ongles de ne rien pouvoir faire, tout en espèrant que Harry soit encore eun u suel morceau et sans blessures . De toute façon, s'il avait osé touché à un sul cheveu de son fils, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient des hommes morts!

$£$£

Dès qu'il pénétra dans le Manoir de Voldemort, Severus pu entendre des gémissements de douleurs et à leur son, il pouvait sans aucun problème en déduire que cela venait d'un enfant très jeune. Il avait donc la preuve devant les yeux: Voldemort avait bien le jeune Harry avec lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier devait être en train de souffrir, restait à savoir ce que lui faisait Voldemort.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il tenta de s'approcher de la salle du trône pour voir ce que subissait l'enfant. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas été appelé comme ces compères, il se cacha derrière l'un d'eux en l'occurence Goyle, et là il le vit. Par terre dans une flaque de sang, se trouvait Harry qui se contortionnait de douleurs du à l'Endolorisqu'il subissait et ce depuis plusieurs minutes apparemment. Mais en plus de ce sort Impardonnable, Harry avait du recevoir des sorts d'entaillade vu les nombreuses coupures qui parcouraient son corps et le sang séché qu'il avait sur lui. S'il ne faisait pas d'hémorragie ce serait une chance inouïe.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il préféra sortir de là avant de se faire repérer. S'il arrivait à rester neutre quand un adulte recevait un Doloris, ce n'était pas le cas quand il s'agissait d'un enfant, quel qui soit. Il trouvait cela répugnant de s'en prendre à un enfant sans défense.

Mais avant de faire son rapport à Dumbledore, il alla voir dans quel cachot Voldemort avait bien pu mettre Harry. Il le repéra assez facilement, vu qu'il ne contenait que peu de sang et les affaires de Harry. Ainsi, il sera déjà plus simple de le faire évader dès qu'ils montraient une équipe de secours. Il partit donc sur le champ pour Poudlard où il retrouva toute l'équipe professorale dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs ce dernier se réjopui de son retour assez rapidement.

-Ha Severus, alors qu'en est-il?

-Potter est bien entre ses mains Albus. Mais si je puis suggérer quelque chose, le mieux serait de partir le chercher maintenant si vous voulez le récupérer en vie.

-Comment cela? Qu'est ce que ce monstre a osé faire à MON fils?

-Du calme Black! Quand je suis arrivé dans la salle du trône, Voldemort lui lançait l'Endoloris et je ne parle pas des autres sorts qu'il a du subir vu la perte sanguine qu'il avait.

-NON HARRY!

-Sirius! Sirius! Severus quand vous dîtres dans la salle du trône, vous voulez dire que tous les Mangemorts étaient présents?

-En effet Albus! Je pense qu'il ne doit vraiment plus avoir confiance en moi pour ne pas m'avertir de son projet et des tortures. Car comme vous le savez, il adore quand ses hommes de main sont là pour qu'ils puissent voir sa puissance sur eux.

-Je vois, donc le mieux serait que vous n'y retournez pas pour votre simple survie

-Mais Albus, nous avons besoin de ces informations...

-Tout comme nous avons besoin de vous dans cette guerre

-Je peux tout aussi ...

Non Severus, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

-Très bien...

-Et que faisons-nous pour Harry Albus,

-Nous allons demander l'aide de quelques aurors et des membres de l'Ordre. Par contre, Minerva je vous demaderais de rester pour vous occuper des élèves et de prévenir Pompom qu'elle aurait un jeune enfant à s'occuper.

-Bien sûr Albus

-Alors allons-y messieurs

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la limite de transplanage du château, ils virent arriver Molly Weasley et son mari ainsi que ses deux fils aînés, Bill et Charlie. Après avoir été mis au courant, et calmé une Molly en rage et pleine de haine contre ce monstre, ils transplanèrent diretcement devant le Manoir.

$£$£

Ils atterrirent juste derrière un buisson et pénètrent le plus rapidement possible. Voulant ête sûr que Harry ne se trouvait plus dans le trône, ils prirent la direction mais tombèrent sur plusieurs Mangemorts qui pointaient déjà leurs baguettes sur eux. Les sorts volaient de plus en plus vite et dans toutes les directions possibles. Chacun essayant de faire tomber et reculer son vis-à-vis. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient encore plus à cran étant donné qu'ils venaient pour sauver la vie d'un enfant.

Pendant le combat, Severus se fit séparer des autres, et il en profita pour aller aux cachots qui seont sûrement moins surveillés que les autres pièces. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, malheureuement trois gardes surveillaient Harry, alors à moins de se battre et de les tuer, il ne pourrait pas passer pour lre reprendre.

Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par un sort lui arrivant directement sur lui, qu'il esquiva sns aucun problème, n'étant pas assez puissant pour l'avoir. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il les pétrifia tous trois en même temps et courra à l'intérieur du cachot de Harry. Ce qu'il vit lui donna quasiment l'envie de rendre son repas. En effet, l'état de Hary était encore plus préoccupant qu'il ya quelques instants quand il l'avait vu. Harry perdait abondamment du sang et avait des coupures partout tout comme il avait les bras dans de drôles de sens, sans aucun doute des os cassés. _Pauvre petit, comment peut-on fair de telles cruautés envers un enfant qui n'a rein demandé à personne. J'espère qu'il se sortira sans aucun problème et qu'il ne sera pas marqué!_

Préférant le sortir le plus rapidement de cet enfer, Severus le prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas rouvrir ces multiples blessures. Mias ce mouvement réveilla Harry et Severus n'eu aucun mal à voir dedans de la douleur.

-Etes qui?

-Je suis Severus Snape, le Maître de Potion de Poudlard

-Chauve souris?

-La chauve souris! Comment cela?

-Papa a appelé comme ça

-Je vois, c'est simplement car il ne m'aime pas, mais je pense que le meiux serait de sortit d'ici non?

-Vi, je veux papa

-Il est là avec Remus

-Oncle Moony, le v'ai

-Oui, le seul et l'unique. Où as-tu mal.

-Pa'tout

-Ok, allons-y. Je suis désolé si je te fais un peu mal en marchant, mais je n'ai pas d'aute choix

-Ok, me'ci

-De quoi?

-De veni' me che'cher

-C'est normal

Severus parti à la recherche des autres en marchant assez rapidement mais en essayant de ne pas blesser plus Harry. Il finit par les trouver dans un grand hall devant l'entrée. A sa vue, Voldemort voulu lui lancer un Avada Kedavra mais fut stoppé par Dumbledore lui-même, mais tous comprirent que dorénavant la couverture de Severus était bel et bien tombé et que Voldemort essayera de le tuer à n'importe quel moment.

Ils purent partir assez rapidement après que Voldemort ait raté son sort et transplanèrent à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tous les membres de l'équipe de secours se rendirent compte de l'état plus qu'important de Harry. Remus, Sirius et Molly avaient les larmes aux yeux en le voyant. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait être aussi cruel et inhuimain envers un enfant.

$£$£

Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'infirmerire sans rencontrer un seul élève étant donné que Minerva les avaient tous consignés dans leur Salle Commune. En les voyant arriver et surtout l'état de Harry, Mme Pomfresh émit un cri d'effroi, mais reprenant son professionalisme, elle demanda à Severus de le déposer sur un des lit et congédia toute le monde dehors, le temps qu'elle le soigne.

Après une vingtaine de minutes qui leur sembla être des heures, Pomom les invita à entrer à nouveau et ils purent apercevoir Harry en pyjama dans un lit couverts de bandages des pieds à la tête. Tous les adultes s'approchrent du lit pour voir comment allait Harry et furent réjouis de voir qu'il avait un visage de gratitude tout en étant endormi.

-Comment va-t-il Pompom?

-Je ne vais pas vous le cacher Sirius, ce qu'il a subi était tout bonnement inhumain et encore plus sur un enfant. Il a reçu plusieurs Doloris à forte doses et ce pendant de longues minutes. Il a également reçu toutes sortes de sorts d'entaillade, de qui explique la grande quantité de sang perdu. Heureusement que Severus avait lancé un sort pour l'arrêter, sinon il se serait vidé de son sang avant que vous reveniez. Il avait également plusieurs os cassés dans les deux bras que j'ai pu ressoudée en lui faisant avaler de la potion ressoud-os. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir comment il va psychologiquement.

-Pensez-vous qu'il aura des séquelles?

-Il en aura sûrement Remus, c'est inévitable, surtoput après ce qu'il a vécu. Il faudra être très patient avec lui dans ce cas-là

-Bien sûr

-Pouvons-nous rester avec lui cette nuit Pompom?

-Je me vois mal vous le refuser Sirius

-Merci

-Je crois que je vais vous faire préparer des quartiers pour que Remus puisse se reposer, vu que je pense que vous voudrez sûrement être là à tour de rôle. Et puis, il faudra bien que vus vous reposiez demain. Je vous donne donc votre journée de demain.

Ils allaient tous partir dans leurs quartiers respectifs quand Hary agrippa la manche de Severus. Etonné, ce dernier se retourna pour voir deux lacs d'émeraudes et d'un coup d'yeux, il vit que Albus, Remus et même Sirius acceptaient qu'il reste pour le moment avec Harry, comme ce dernier le souhaitait. Il voulait être avec son Sauveur, même si son père et son oncle étaient là.

En fait, Severus était même plus que heureux de pouvoir rester avec cet enfant, il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, mais il l'aimait, même en sachant ce qu'il était avant. Mais personne ne penserais que cet homme froid et sans coeur pourrait s'attacher au fils de son ennemi. Mais il voulait faire partie de sa vie, surtout après avoir vu et entendu ce qu'il avait subi.

Il était sûr qu'il pourrait être ami avec lui, s'il lui montrait de l'amitié et de l'amour. Qui sait, il pourrait aussi lui montrer les potions puisqu'il sait que Sirius lui avait acheté quelques ingrédients. Et cela l'amusera sûrement de pouvoir faire de potions, même s'il ne lui montrera que des potions simples et sans danger pour lui et son entourage.

C'est donc dans ses pensées que Severus prit la main de Harry dans la sienne pour commencer la longue nuit qui se préparait. Harry, lui, avait un sourire sur le visage quant il s'endormit à nouveau, en sachant qu'il était dorénavant en sécurité avec des gens qu'ils l'aiment.

$£$£

Au prochain chapitre

Gryff!


	10. Nouvelle Complicité

_Coucou, alors comme promis le chap.10 en avance._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir:****__**11** pour le dernier chapitre, alors encore un grand merci._

_Je vous dis donc à une très grosse semaine._

_Bonne lecture._

_£$£$_

**Chapitre 10: Nouvelle complicité**

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, il était entouré de tous les proches qui s'occupaient de lui, en plus de Severus à qui, il n'avait pas voulu lâcher la main de toute la nuit. Bien que Harry soit complètement guérit physiquement, son état physchologique en était tout autre. En effet, le petit bout de chou culpabilisait énormément de ce qui s'était passé. Il pensait que tout cela était entièrement de sa faute et que cela ne lui serait pas arrivé s'il n'avait pas suivit cet homme qui resssemblait à son oncle Moony. De plus, il avait peur d'être entouré de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et était donc la plupart du temps en pleurs dans les bras de quelqu'un, que se soit dans ceux de son père ou dans ceux de son oncle.

Malheureusement, cet acte a fait la une des journaux et le Directeur se demandait encore comment les journalistes avaient pu être mis au courant aussi rapidement, alors qu'il voulait que cette affaire reste secrète le plus longtemps possible et ainsi éviter de stresser encore plus Harry qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et à voir les titres de ces derniers, ils s'en donnaient à corps joie sans penser une minute à ce que pouvait ressentir Harry à ce moment-là et savoir comment il avait supporté cela. Ils agissaient plus comme des vautours autour d'une proie sans se soucier de sa santé en premier lieue.

_LE SURVIVANT ENLEVE_

_Hier, alors que Harry Potter Black, plus communément appelé Le Survivant était dans son école de Pré au Lard, un Mangemort déguisé en Remus Lupin, ami de Sirius Black père adoptif de l'enfant, récupéra l'enfant et l'amena à son Maître, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Pourquoi enlever vet enfant, alors qu'il ne peut rien lui faire dans son état actuel. Que veux vraiment Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom à Harry Potter? Malheureusement, selon nos sources sûres, l'enfant aurait subi des sévices physiques importantes. En eftet, il aurait subi à de nombreuses rerpises le sort Impardonnable: l'Endoloris et aura par la même occasion perdu beaucoup de sang, Reste à savoir le pourquoi de cet enlèvement._

_PRE AU LARD SECURITAIRE OU PAS?_

_Après l'enlèvement du Survivant, le village de Pré-au Lard est-il si sécuritaire comme le confirme le Ministre et Albus Dumbledore? On est en droit de se demander si nous devons encore accepter que nos enfants puissent y aller sans risquer de se faire blesser voire tuer. Avec ce qui se passe actuellement, il serait plus sage que des troupes d'auros patrouillent les jours où les étudiants de Poudlard font leur sortie afin de les protéger si besoin est! Quoiqu'il en soit, il est dorénavant recommandé aux parents de ne pas laisser ses enfants dehors sans protection adéquat tant que ce problème ne sera pas résolu. Mais le sera-t-il un jour? Après tout celui qui a détruit Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est un enfant et est incapable de nous sauver tous. Qui sait si une bonne âme ne nous sauvera pas?_

Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous, c'est-à-dire, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Pomfresh, Ron, Hermione et Severus autour du lit de Harry où celui-ci mangeait son petit-déjeuner sans grand appétit. Après ces terribles évènements, il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais s'efforçait quand même de manger sacahnt que son père ne le laisserait pas le ventre vite. Alors qu'il finissait enfin, Sirius et Remus se levèrent et furent sur le point de partir quand Harry les supplia de rester.

­ -Non, abandonner pas

­ -Harry, nous allons juste à ton école pour leur apporter de tes nouvelles

­ -Non... snifff

­ -Harry, nous serons là dans très peu de temps

­ -Veux pas!

-­ Professeur, Peut-être pourrions-nous nous occuper de Harry en attendant, ainsi il sera avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît?

­ -Oui, ce serait une bonne idée Hermione. Harry, veux-tu aller avec Hermione et Ron pendnat notre abscence?

­- ... Vi, mais vous revenir?

-­ Bien sûr mon ange

­ -Vous l'emmenez dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor?

-Oui, ce sera plus simple et ainsi vous saurez où il se trouve sans problème

­- Entendu

­ -Un instant. Avec ce que je lui ai donné comme potions hier et qu'il doit encore avoir dans son organisme, il sera sûrement fatigué à un moment ou un autre. Donc, s'il commence à somnoler, couchez-le pour qu'il fasse une petite sieste

­ -Bien Mme Pomfresh

­ -Bon, nous nous allons y aller Remus

­ -Oui, à tout à l'heure

Pendant que Sirius et Remus sortaient de Poudlard, Hermione avec l'aide de l'infirmière habillait Harry afin qu'il puisse sortir le plus rapidement de ce lieu qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié, comme quand il était adolescent. Comme quoi ses habitudes ne changeaient pas. Une fois prêt, Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas le fatiguer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et aller plus vite et partirent vers la Tour de Gryffondor pendant que les adultes eux allaient à leurs occupations respectives.

£$£$

Une fois arrivés à la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione prit le temps de la faire visiter à Harry afin qu'il sache où était toutes les pièces pour éviter qu'il ne se perde en les explorant une par une comme tout enfant fait à son âge.

Pour que Harry ne s'ennuie pas, Ron lui proposa de faire une partie de bataille explosive tout en lui expliquant le concept de ce jeu. Harry en était plus que fou de joie étant donné que Remus ne voulait pas qu'il y joue disant que cela était salissant et pas de son âge. Mais comme ce dernier n'était pas là, il allait pouvoir en profiter sans se faire taper sur les doigts. Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, Harry perdait toutes les manches puisque Ron était plus que fort à ce petit jeu. Mais comme Harry était bon joueur, il ne boudait pas mais en demandait encore et encore. Il y joua jusqu'à un baîllement prévient Hermione que Harry commençait à avoir sommeil.

Suivant les ocnseils de Mme Pomfresh, elle amena Harry dans son dortoir, bien plus reposant que celui de Ron, afin que le bout de chou puisse y dormir en paix. Et pendant ce temps, eux pourront faire leurs devoirs en paix. Et oui, faire ces devoirs avec un enfant de 3 ans à côté n'est pas ce qu'il a de plus simple pour se concentrer et comprendre ses cours.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla de son sommeil et qu'il decendit les escaliers menant à la Salle Commune. Voyant Hermione et Ron concentré dans leurs livres, il décida de sortir pour vagabonder dans les couloirs de l'école. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il n'avait encore jamais eu la permission de la visiter de fond en comble, et il allait en profiter maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre que des élèves sortent ou entrent pour sortir, étant donné que la porte était trop haute et trop forte pour ses petits bras. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il vit de là où il s'était caché, des élèves de troisième année entrés, et en profita pour s'y glisser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. A lui les pièceS secrètes et les longs couloirs.

Après avoir réussi à descendre les escaliers mouvants sans trop de problèmes, et être à l'égae désiré, il commença à explorer les différentes pièces. Le premier étage n'était pas des plus intéressant, bien qu'il eu peur qaund il entra dans les toilettes et qu'il tomba sur Mimi Geignarde qui se demandait bien qui était cet enfant qui la dérangeait dans sa pénible retraite. Elle était tellement outrée qu'elle plongea dans ses toilettes éclaboussant au passage le pauvre Harry qui se demandait bien qui était cette folle.

Le second étage que Harry visita était pleine de pièces abandonnées et qui ne servaient plus depuis des années apparemment, mais qui conservaient entre leurs murs des dizaines voire des centaines de livres plus anciens les uns que les autes. Mais ce qui intéressa le plus notre petit vagabon était les immenses tableaux qui ornaient les murs et qui lui parlaient comme s'il était une personne importante. Il était tellement absorbé dans celles-ci qu'il resta dans ce couloir une bonne heure sans se rendre comte du temps qui passait.

En ayant marre de parler avec des tableaux, Harry monta de plusieurs étages pour tomber sur un long couloir au septième étage. Là, il découvrit une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet battu par les Trolls, Harry se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'elle était la seule dans tout le couloir. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, il passa devant trois fois et à sa grande surprise, une porte apparut devant lui. Ne pensant que cette porte devait être dangereuse, il y pénétra et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur le sidéra. En effet, à l'intérieur se trouvait toute une salle de jeu approprié pour un enfant de son âge, des peluches aus jeux de constructions en passant par un jeu de quidditch. Il s'y attarda pendant un certain temps le temps de jouer avec tous les jeux qu'il trouvait, sans que personne ne lui interdise.

C'est en voulant s'approcher de la boîte contenant les pièces du jeu de construction que Harry vit que un des pans du mur de la pièce était recouvert d'une toile laissant le passage à un passage secret. Curieux de nature par son père bilogique, hérédité des Maraudeurs et de son père adoptif Harry ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour passer dans le trou afin de voir où il devait bien mener. Après tout, s'il y avait un trou, il y avait bien une sortie quelque part dans le château.

Après avoir pénétré dans le passage et fait quelques mètres à quatres pattes, Harry glissa de tout son long dans une pente plus que rude et qui finit dans les canalisations. Ayant plusieurs endroits de direction, Harry finit par prendre celle de gauche et par la même manière la plus sombre. Et à voir l'obscurité qu'il y avait dans ce couloir, il devait descendre dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et très profondément au vu des nombreuses toiles d'araignées et de souris qui se trouvaient dans le conduit. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Harry finit par voir de la lunmière au loin et s'y dirigea heureux de sortir et aussi de voir où il vait atterrit. Malheureusement en sortant, il fit une chute de 3 à 5 mètres de hauteur, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait au niveau du haut d'un mur.

S'en étant enfin sorti, sans trop de casse, Harry commença à marcher dans le couloir pour voir où il était. Mais des efflures de senteur vint lui titiller les anrines et il décida d'aller dans cette direction pensant que cela devait être les cuisines. Plus il avançait et plus il s'approchait non pas des cuisines comme il pensait mais d'un laboratoire et spécialement celui de Severus Snape, donc le laboratoire de potions.

Voyant que la porte était ouverte, Harry y pénétra et découvrit des dizaines de chaudron entreposés sur des tables de travail dont un était au centre de la pièce. L'homme qui y travaillait avait le dos tourné et était dans dans l'armoire pour y chercher un quelconque ingédient, ne vit pas l'enfant s'approcher de ce chaudron et essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ce ne fit que quand il entendit quelque chose tomber lourdement sut le sol qu'il se retourna d'un coup sec qu'il vit l'enfant à terre aspergé de la potion qu'il était en train de préparer.

Même s'il était furieux contre le bout de chou, il était un tant soit peu inquiet, au vu de sa mésaventure avec les potions. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que potion de poussos-os pour l'infirmerie qui ne lui donnerait aucun inconvénient.

­ -Mr. Potter, qu'avez-vous fait?

­ -Pas Potter, Harry

­ -Je vous demande pardon?

­ -M'appelle Harry

­ -Ok Harry, que faîtes-vous ici? Je croyais que Miss Granger et Mr Wesley devaient vous surveiller

­ -Voulais explo'er

­ J-e vois cela, vous êtres tout sale. Où êtes-vous aller pour vous trouver dans cet état?

­ -Sais pas

-­ Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici?

­ -Fai'e potions

­ -Vous voulez faire des potions?

­ -Vi...

­ -Et pourquoi?

­ -D'ôle

­ -Bon, je veux bien vous faire voir, mais seulement une petite et d'accord?

­ -Vi

­ -Mais avant de commencer, je vais vous nettoyer. Recurvite

Une fois que Harry fut de nouveau tout propre, Severus l'emmena devant une table de travail avec un petit chaudron avec une chaise qu'il avait réhaussé à la taille du petit. Après avoir amené les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin, Severus alluma le feu sous le chaudron et fit voir à Harry la manière de couper les ingrédients sans donner l'occasion à ce dernier de les couper afin d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Il lui laissa par contre la joie de les mettre dans le chaudron et de touner la potion lui-même et remarqua comment Harry était concentré en le faisant. A croire qu'il appréciait vraiment les potions. C'était peut-être un bon moyen de passer du temps avec lui et de sympathiser avec lui, et peut-être qu'ainsi, il sera bon en potions.

£$£$

Alors que ces deux-là s'amusaient à confectionner des potions, c'était le bras de combat dans la Tour des Gryffondors. En effet, Hermione et Ron venaient de se rendre compte que Harry n'était plus là quand Hermione était aller le réveillé. Et depuis, ils passaient la Tour au peigne fin; tous les dortoirs de la première à la septième année que se soit filles ou garçons furent inspectés et aucune trace du petit chenapan. Idem dans la Salle Commune et dans toutes les endroits qu'elle contenait comme cachette. Ils ne pensaient pas que Harry ait pu sortir au début, mais plus ils avançaient dans leurs recherches et plus ils devaient s'y résoudre: Harry était bien sorti!

Avec l'aide de Ginny, et des jumeaux, ils parcourirent les divers étages, sans penser aux cachots mais ne le trrouvèrent nulle part. Ils eurent bien de l'espoir quand un portrait leur dit qu'un enfant de trois ans était passé par là et monté au septième étage, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut un long couloit avec seulement une tapisserie accroché au mur.

Arrivés à ce stade, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'en avertir Sirius et Remus, sachant d'avance l'enguelade qu'ils risquaient de se prendre pour avoir perdu Harry dans Poudlard, vu sa garndeur. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du Directeur avec appréhension, sachant que les deux Maraudeurs devaient s'y trouver.

Une fois devant la gargouille, ils n'avaient plus qu'à donner le mot de passe. Heureusement qu'en tant que préfète tout comme Ron, Hermione le connaissant, leur permettant de ne pas attendre qu'un professeur passa par là.

­ -Sorbet Citron

­ -Heu, Hermione, comment sais-tu le mot de passe?

­ -Ne me dis pas Ron que tu ne t'en souviens plus?

­ -Bah... oui pourquoi

­ -Tout simplement qu'en tant que préfet, tu as les mots de passe et cela inclut celui du bureau du Directeur

­ -Mais je ne suis pas une miss-je-sais-tout moi

­ -Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Miss-je-sais-tout...

­ -Arrêtez tous les deux! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous devons retrouver Harry et seul le Directeur et les professeurs peuvent nous aider

­ -Ginny a raison. Vous reprendrez votre gentille conversation plus tard

­ -Tu as raion Ginny, allons y

Après cette querelle puérille, ils grimpèrebt tous les escaliers que cachaient la Gargouille et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. A travers de celle-ci, ils entendirent la conversation de Sirius, Remus, Pomfresh et Dumbledore.

­ -Pompom comment va réellement Harry maintenant?

-­ Pour vous dire la vérité, il va bien, même s'il essaye de passer outre sa peur. En fait, il préfère ne plus y penser et être avec des gens qu'ils adorent.

­ -Donc, il ne faut pas lui empêcher de voir Snape comme il le voulait hier.

-C'est cela Sirius, car sinon, ils risquerait de rechuter et la remontée serait assez dur

­ -Albus, pourquoi pensez-vous que Harry veuille être avec Severus?

­ -J'ai bien une idée Remus. Severus est celui qui a trouvé Harry et qui l'a emmené loin de l'enfer dans lequel il était avec Voldemort. Il lui fait donc confiance. Mais d'un côté, peut-être que ainsi, on verra un autre visage de Severus, celui d'un homme aimant et non froid

­ -Lui aimant? Ca n'arrivera que quand Voldemort sera mort et encore j'en doute

­ -Sirius s'il vous plaît. Mais vous verrez bien

­ -Si vous le dîtes...

­ -Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de savoir qui a pu donner un cheveu ou autre de Remus à un Mangemort

­ -Ca Albus, ce n'est pas compliqué, sûrement un enfant de Mangemort

­ -Oui, mais lequel

­ -Ca à vous...

Mais Sirius ne put continuer sa phrase puisque plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte et que Dumbledore autorisa la personne à entrer. Quel ne fut la surprise de Siriuus de voir les Weasleys et Hermione entrés dans le bureau mai sans Harry, ce qui l'inquiète assez.

­ -Où est Harry?

­ -C'est là le problème Sirius. On a découvert qu'il n'était plus dans la Tour des Gryffondors

­ -Comment ça?

­ -Il dormait dans mon dortour et quand je suis aller le réveillé il n'y était plus. On a fouillé toute la Tour sans aucun réultat et en chemin, on l'a cherché dans divers couloirs mais rien. On a donc pensé que vous sauriez peut-être où il est et avoir de l'aide vu l'immensité du château.

­ -En effet, on aura plus de chances de le trouver à plusieurs. Mais que faisiez vous quand il dormait?

­ -Nous faisions nos devoirs. Vous pensez qu'il ait pu sortir sans qu'on le voie

­ -C'est fort possible Miss Granger. Harry était un enfant et petit peut se faufiler partout.

­ -Bon, je pense qu'il faudra se répartir les couloirs. Ginny et Hermione vous allez aller à l'aile Ouest, les jumeaux et Ron dans l'aile Est, Dumbledore et Minerva dans l'aile Nord et Sirius et moi dans l'aide Sud. Qu'en pensez-vous?

­ -Bonne idée, allons-y. Plus vite on le cherchera et mieux je serais tranquille

­ -Allez-y, je passe au bureau de Minerva la chercher et commencer les recherches

Une fois sorti du bureau directorial, toute le monde parti dans les directions opposés et commença à explorer chaque recoin et chaque pièce en espèrant voir la frimousse de Harry quelque part.

£$£$

Pendant que des personnes cherchaient san relâche Harry, lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou avec Severus à confectionner diverses potions pour l'infirmerie. Etant donné qu'on était samedi et que les profs ce jour-là pouvaient manger dans leurs appartements, Severus emmena le jeune Harry chez lui pour le faire manger.

Après ce repas, il installa Harry sur le divan avec une couverture pour que le peyit puisse s'y reposer et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il rejoignit les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps, Severus lui lisait un livre sur les potions de guérison et leurs proprriétés tout en veilllant sur le sommeil du plus jeune. A aucun moment, il ne pensait que quelqu 'un le cherchait étant donné que Sirius et Remus devaient faire des recherches sur le Mangemort qui l'avait enlevé ainsi que les journalistes.

Tous les adultes qui étaient partis à la recherche de Harry paniquaient étant donné qu'ils venaient de faire toute le châteaux, pièces par pièces, couloirs par couloirs sans trouver aucune trace de Harry. Ils pensaient vraiment que Voldemort avait encore réussi à le reprendre quand ils virent Severus arrivé tenant par la main un Harry encore un peu fatigué, vu qu'il venait de se réveiller et que Severus avait quand même décidé de le ramener à Hermione et Ron, avant que ces derniers n'ameutent tout le château pour le retrouver.

­ -Harry!

­ -Qu'est y a -t-il?

­ -Où étais-tu?

­ -Il était avec moi Black. Comme tu le vois, il a voulu explorer le châteux et il est tombé dans les cachots

­-Que veux-tu dire par tombé dans les cachots?

­ -Il a du trouver un passage secret je ne sais où et est tombé dans les cachots par un conduit vu la saleté quand je l'ai trouvé après qu'il ait fait tombé mon chaudron

­ -Fais tombé ton chaudron

­ -Et oui Black, apparamment Harry aime le spotions puisqu'il en a fait avec moi

­ -Vous voyez Sirius, j'avais raison. Même si vous le désaprouvez, Harry aime beaucoup Severus vu qu'il s'est occupé de lui jusuq'à maintenant.

­ -Mouias... Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené quand tu l'as trouvé?

­ -Peut-être pour faire comprendre à Miss Granger et M. Weasley d'avoir un oeil plus vigilant qur lui quand ils doivent veiller sur quelqu'un et ainsi mieux le connaître. Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, ton fils ne voulais pas me lâcher la main hier soir, signe qu'il me voulait à ses côtés.

­ -Je le sais merci. Mais bon, comme Harry semble vouloir faire des potions tu peux le lui apprendre mais attention juste des simples et pas dangereuses et qu'il ne se brûle pas

­ -Que crois-tu? Que je le laisserais se couper et se brûler. Je le laisse juste metrre le singrédients et tourner. De plus, je suis toujours à ses côtés pour éviter toute catastrophe

­ -Bon, dans ce cas, ça va.

­ -Sirius, n'oublie pas que l'on doit parler à Harry concerant l'école

­ -Oui tu as raison

­-Tu viens avec nous Harry

­ -Vi

En effet, même si Sirius et Remus voulaient lui parler de ce qui allait se passer pour lui et l'école, ils voulaient par la même occasion que Harry leur parle de sa matinée et le fait de sa vadrouille et comment il avait fair pour atterrir dans les cachots sans passer par les couloirs comme il aurait du le faire normalement. Après son récit, ils prirent note d'aller parler de cette mystérieuse pièce à Dumbledore et d'aller la voir personnellement. Ils durent quand même lui faire promettre de ne pas disparaître comme ça sans en avertir quelqu'un et ainsi faire peur aux gens. Tout ce qui leur restait à faire était de lui parler des nouveaux agencement concernanr son école

­ -Harry, comme tu as pu le voir hier lors de ton enlèvement, ton école n'est pas vraiment sûr pour toi, tu me suis jusque là

­ -Vi papa

­ -Donc à partir de maintenant, tu n'iras que deux jours par semaine, le lundi et le mardi. Le jeudi et le vendredi tu les passera sentièrement à Poudlard, ainsi, tu auras des sorciers plus compétents pour te protéger.

­ -Mais Dan Tina

­ -Ne t'en fais, tu les reverras les deux premiers jours de la semaine, compends-nous Harry

­ -Ok Oncle Moony

­ -Et puis, en étant ici, tu pourras être plus souvent avec Severus comme tu le souhaites

­ -Remus

­ -V'ai

­ -Oui Harry

­ -Youpiiiii!

­ -Sirius, tu ne pourra pas l'empêcher de voir Severus s'il le souhaite. Tu veux le bonheur de Harry non, alors s'il te plaît?

­ -D'accord, mais il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal

­ -Sirius! Severus ne lui a rien fait aujourd'hui que je sache. Il l'a même fait mangé et dormir quand nous le cherchions. Et il serait peut-être temps que votre guerre finisse enfin, tu ne trouves pas

­ -Si tu le dis!

­ -Je le dis!

Après toutes ces péripéties, ni Sirius ni Remus ne voulurent rentrer chez eux, ils décidèrent donc de rester dîner et coucher à Poudlard à la plus grande joie de Harry. Mais ce dernier ne voulant pas manger à la table des professeurs devant tous ces regards, alla avec la permission de son père manger à la table des Gryffondors entre Hermione et Ron, qui pouvait à ce moment retrouver un peu de leur ami dans ce chenapan.

Malheureusement pour notre pauvre Sirius, ce ne fut pas un livre de contes pour enfants que voulut Harry avant de s'endormir mais un livre de potions. Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'aller en demander un simple à Severus, qui se marrait bien de la désinvolture de son ennemi.

£$£$


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou, alors comme promis voici lechapitre_

_Merci pout toutes vos revieuws, j' ai normalement répondu à tous, si ce n'est pas la ces, j'en suis désolé et dites-le moi._

_Etant donné que je ne suis pas chez moi mais chez mon frère, à qui j'emprunte son ordinateur, je ne peux pas répondre tous les jours_

_A partir de la semaine prochaine, le chapitre arrivera le week-end, je travaille toute la semaine_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: Haloween et Lycanthropie**

Cela faiait déjà trois semaines que Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec Severus Snape au grand malheur de Sirius, Et depuis ce jour, il n'allait en cours que le luni et le mardi, l'obligeant à ne voir que beaucoup moins ses amis Dan et Tina, Bien qu'au début, il n'en était pas très enchanté, il changea vite d'avis quand il sut avec qui il allait passer ses journées. La plupart du temps, c'était soit Albus Dumbledore son «grand-père », Minerva McGonagall sa « grand-mère » qui s'occupaient de lui ou Pompom sa « marraine », où il pouvait jouer avec Fumseck. Mais cela arrivait qu'il soit dans le bureau de son père et de son oncle où une couverture avait été mis à sa disposition pour qu'il y joue tranquillement. Dans ce cas-là, il se faisait le plus petit possible et ne faisait pas de bêtises afin de ne pas nuire aux cours et ainsi voir ses amis Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les Jumeaux.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui intéressait énormément Harry était la fête de Halloween qui allait se dérouler dans quelques jours à peine et qui semblait magnifique à ses yeux. En effet, pour cette occasion, le château avait été décoré de toute part, de citrouilles, de toiles d'araignées et de toute auters choses encore. Mais ce qui attirait Harry parmi tout cela était la Grande Salle vu la sublime décoration qu'elle contenait . En plus des citrouilles qui trônaient dans tous les recoins, certaines pendaient directement du sol à différentes hauteurs, parmi les araignées et les toiles d'araignées. Mais le plus étaient qu'elles étaient allumées grâce à des bougies, ce qui donnait un effet féerique à la Salle. C'est donc avec une impatience plus ou moins dissimulée que Harry attendait ce jour fatidique, et surtout qu'il pourrait récolter et manger tous les bonbons qu'il voulait sans avoir Sirius et Remus dans le dos qui l'en empêcherait.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait bien été obligé de reconnaître que Severus appréciait réellement Harry et que cela ne faisait pas partie d'un de ses plans foireux. En effet, Severus lui apprenait des tas de choses intéressantes sur les potions malgré son jeune âge: les différentes plantes utilisées, leurs caractéristiques, la manière de les couper et de les conserver et bien entendu quelles potions étaient utiles dans la vie courante. Mais il lui apprenait également à avoir l'esprit logique en l'initiant aux échecs avec l'aide de Remus. Il faisait tout cela afin que Harry soit un enfant assez intelligent par la suite.

Le jour du 31 Octobre arriva enfin au plus grand plaisir de notre casse-cou, qui bein entendu portait un mignon petit costume à sa taille: la panoplie complète du petit sorcier. Elle comprenait pantalon et cape noire assorti du chapeau pointu sans oublier l'indispensable baguette, qui pour Harry était une simple baguette farceuse des Jumeaux. Ainsi, il ne risquerais pas de blesser quelqu'un, juste s'amuser puisque de toute façon, ni Sirius ni Remus n'avaient voulu lui prêter la sienne. Beaucoup trop dangereux pour un enfant. Mais dans ce costume, il ne fallait surtout pas oublier, sinon gare à la crise de larmes assuré, le prtit sceau où Harry récolterait tous les bonbons qu'il pourrait trouver sur les diverses tables de la Grande Salle.

Mais pour le moment, Harry se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors entouré des Weasleys et de Hermione, qui étaient eux-même surveillés par l'oeil constant de Sirius et Remus. On ne sait jamais. Harry s'extasiait devant toutes les bonnes choses qui se trouvaient sur la tble et qu'il pourrait manger: bonbons en tous genres et de tous les goûts, friandises des Jumeaux Weasleys, qui voulaient aider à la fête, sans parler du festin en lui-même. Maispour Harry, le plus important était les bonbons qu'il choppait à droite à gauche et qui arrivaient tout droit dans son sceau. Sceau qui commençait d'ailleurs à vaciller sous son poids, si bien que Sirius du intervenir pour qu'il n'en prenne pas plus

­ -Harry, ne trouves-tu pas que tu en as assez?

­ -Non pou'quoi

-Ton sceau est remplis à rabbord. Tu ferais bien de manger ce que tu as déjà , qu'en penses-tu?

­ -Vi mais...

­ -De plus, si tu en manges autant, tu vas avoir de nouveau mal aux dents comme la dernière fois. Et je pense que tu t'en souviens non?

­ -Vi...

_Début du Flash Black_

Ce jour-là, il y a 15 jours, Harry avait énormément mal aux dents en se réveillant et tenta bien de le cacher à son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il avait dévorer une tonne de bonbons avec Ron et les Jumeaux alors que cela lui était parfaitement interdit. Mais cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait, puisqu'il faisait grimaces sur grimaces en mangeant, ce qui alerta les deux Maraudeurs

­ -Harry qu'as-tu?

­ -Rien papa

­ -Tu en es sûr?

­ -Vi

­ -Si tu le dis

Mais Sirius n'était pas aussi dupe que le croyait Harry et le regardait manger pour voir quand ce dernier se trahirais de nouveau. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, même pas cinq minutes après en fait.

­ -Bon Harry, je réitère ma question, où as-tu mal? Et ne me dit pas nulle part, ça se voit que tu as mal quelque part! Alors?

­ -Dents

­ -Et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit?

­ -Sais pas

-Ouvre la bouche Harry

­ -Mais oncle Moony

­ -Allez!

­ Ok, HAAA

­ -Alors voyons ça...Est-ce ça te fais mal si j'appuies là?

-AIEEE!

­ -C'est bien ce que je pensais

­ -Qu'est-ce Remus?

-Sans aucun doute une carie

­ -Une carie? Mais comment aurait-il fait pour l'avoir?

-C'est une bonne question, mais il n'y a pas qu'une suele carie?

-Quoi? Mais combien y en-a-t-il?

-Au moins deux!

­ -Deux! Harry?

­ -Vi

-Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces caries?

­ -...

-­ Harry?

­ -Heu...sais pas

­ -Tu ne sais pas hein? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je suis sûr que tu sais comment cela est arrivé. Aurais-tu mangé des sucreries dans notre dos par hasard?

-... Vi

­ -Et avec qui?

­ -F'eg, Geo'ges, Ron

-Tu savais pourtant que cela t'était interdit, non? Pourquoi en as-tu mangé?

­ -Faim

­ -Harry on te l'a déjà dit, si tu as faim, prends un fruit, c'est bien meilleur que les bonbons et autres sucreries que tu trouveras

-Vi

­ -Pour le moment Sirius, le mieux serait d'aller au cabinet du dentimage à Sainte Mangouste et ainsi d'avancer le rendez-vous que nous avions

­ -Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y

Ils allèrent donc à Sainte Mangouste où Harry expérimenta le dentimage et ses engins de malheur qui le fit pleurer vu que ses dents lui faisaient plus que mal. A la fin de la séance, il avait la bouche en bouillie et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il avait dit qu'il ne voualit plus y aller à cause de ça!

_Fin du Flask Back_

Harry se souvenait donc en effet de cette journée, étant donné que son père l'avait puni toute l'aprè-midi. Il s'était retrouvée consigné dans sa chambre sans avoir le droit de jouer vu qu'il devait réfléchir à ses actes.

Sirius ne pu continuer sa pasionnante discussion avec Hary, étant donné que les bonbons farceurs que Fred et Georges avaient dissimulés avec les autres commençaient leurs effets. Chaque personne qui en avait mangé se retrouvait affublé de parties d'animaux pour certains, en animaux complets pour d'autres, tandis que certaines personnes comme Rogue en tutu rose, étaient habillés d'une façon très différente de la leur. Mais ils avaient le point pour que la plupart des élèves se retrouvent transformés dans l'animal représentant l'emblème de leur maison. Ainsi, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent en magnifiques serpents vertes à rayures argentés; les Poufsouffles en mignon petit blaireau avec les yeux jaunes; les Sedaigles en aigle royal noir et aux ailes parsemés de bleu; tandis que les Gryffondors eux se retrouvaient en lion avec la crinière et le bout de la queue rouge. Les professeurs n'étaient pas non plus en reste. Le professuer Dumbledore était la copie conforme de son phénix Fumseck, le professeur McGonagall avait sa forme animagus sauf qu'elle était toute blanche parsemé de quelques rayures grises sur les bouts des battes et de la queue, le professeur Chourave avait les tentacules de la plante: La Mandragore, qui lui avait poussé dans le dos, tandis que le professeur Fickwick lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un aigle. Hagrid lui avait la forme de son animal préféré: le Dragon et le professeur Trealawnay, n'était autre qu'une chauve souris.

Mais nos deux Maraudeurs se sont également fait avoir. Sirius avait la forme d'un tigre blanc et Remus celui d'une panthère des neiges. Un seul n'avait pas de dégâts, c'était Harry. En effet, occupé à récolter ces nombreux bonbons, il ne pensait pas à les manger et à donc échapper au désastre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être tordu de rire face à tous ces divers animaux.

Au bout du compte, tous les occupants étaient plutôt ravis de cette farce qui pour une fois ne touchait pas uniquement les Serpentards mais toute l'école, professeurs réunis. Et à la joie que cela engendrait, aucun des professeurs n'avaient le coeur de punir les fautifs, et continuèrent comme ils le pouvaient de menger leur repas, bien qu'ils soient un peu indispaosés de devoir manger avec des becs et des gueules pour la plupart. Les seuls qui ne trouvaient pas ça aussi drôle que leurs congénères furent bien entendu les Serpentards dont la plupart, ceux soutenant le Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sortirent dignement de la Grande Salle piur se réfugier dans leur Salle Commune

C'est donc sur cette touche plus que joyeuse que se finit la granbde fête d'Haloween, sans que rien ne vienne la démolir.

* * *

Mais plus le temps passait et plus Harry se posait de questions. En effet, il s'était aperçu que une fois par mois il dormait à Poudlard sans que son père ne veuille lui donner de raisons précises. Tout ce qu'il lui disait c'est que Remus était malade et que Pompom devait le soigner Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas c'est que le lendemain quand il le voyait, il était encore plus mal que la veille, il se demandait donc souvent ce que l'infirmière lui faisait pour qu'il soit dans un état pire qu'avant. Il en était jusqu'à se demander si elle était vraiment efficece et savait ce qu'elle faisait.

C'est pourqoui aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venbait de glisser une volée de marches devant son père, il refusa tout net d'aller à l'infirmerie. Tout ce que pouvait dire Sirius n'y fit rien, il ne voualit pas y aller. Il fallut que Sirius lui fasse le sgros yeux poue qu'il accepte finalement d'y aller.

­ -Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller?

-Oncle Moony, il est plus mal ap'ès

­ -Comment cela? Que veux-tu dire?

-Est plus malade

­ -Je vois, Harry. Même Pompom ne peux pas guérir complètement Remus. Il a cette maladie depuis qu'il est enfant et aucun remède n'a été trouvé à cejour. Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'atténuer ce sont les potions

­ -Vrai

-Je te l'assure Harry

­ -Quoi comme maladie

-Je ne peux pas te le dire malheureusement. Le plus indiqué serait Remus

­ -Pou'quoi?

­ -Car c'est le premier concerné

-Ok

­ -Bon, maintenant que tout cela a été dit, allons à l'iinfirmerie d'accord?

­ -Vi

Mais malgré cette conversation, Harry n'était pas encore sûr, et voulait anbsolument savoir ce qu'avait son oncle. Et foi de Harry, il trouvaerait bien, même s'il devait passer la colère de son père.

Il fallait donc qu'il attende le jour fatidique pour essayer de savoir . Il aurait juste à s'eclipser de son lit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce qui serait assez simple puisque cette nuit il était tout le temps garder par Mamie Mimie et que son père ne rentrait crevé qu'aux petites heures de l'aurore. Il aurait donc plusieurs heures pour essayer de trouver.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé et Harry s'extasiait de joie dans l'espoir de connapitre ce terrible secret que cachait Remus. Après que celui-ci soit parti à l'infirmerie et que son père l'ait douché et couché et donné ses mises en gardes à Minerva, il partit rejoindre son compagnon. Entre temps, Harry guettait le moment où Minerva s'endormit pour enfin pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas avant plus d'une heire et demi qu'il pu enfin partir des quartiers de son père en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois qu'uil fut sorti, il prit mla direction de l'infirmerie où devait se trouver Remus selon les dires de Sirus. Il y arriva sans encombres après avoir passé de nombreux couliors plus grabds les uns que les autres et sans rencontrer personne étant donné que les élèves devaient être tous dans leur Salle Commune à cause du couvre-feu. Malheureusement, il fut déapointé quand il vit que l'infirmerie était vide de personnes se demandant bien où pouvait bien être son oncle. Mais par la vitre de la pièce, il vit une silhouette dehors allant vers le Saule Cogneur et reconut sans mal son père. Voulant savoir où il allait et si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son oncle, il décida de le suivre et entreprit donc de sortir du château et de s'en approcher.

Une fois qu'il fit face à l'imposant Saule Cogneur, il se demandait bien comment passer l'endroit dont son père avait pris le chemin, surtout au vu des granches qui étaient plus qu'exités ce soir et qui envoyait tout en l'air tout sur son passage. Il n'eu pas se poser trop de questions vu qu'il venait d'entendre un cri puissant qui lui semblait venir d'une créature. Le seul problème était que cela venait de la Forêt Interdite et qu'il ne pouvait pas y pénétrer. Il se souvenait encore des mots de ce que lui vait dit son père à ce sujet._Ne t'approche et ne pénètre jamais la Forêt sans notre permission. Elle est très dangereuse et les animaux qui y vivent sont féroces et ne font pas dans la dentelle. Ils te tueront sans remords. Si je t'y trouves un jour seul, tu auras de sérieux problèmes, plus que ceux que tu as eu avec ta blague en début d'année. C'est compris Harry?_ Suite à cet annonce, Harry n'avait fait qu'opiner pour acquieser et avait suivit à la règle les paroles de Sirius jusquà maintenant, mais le courage et le fait était qu'il voulait savoir l'emporta sur la raison, et au diable s'il étairt surpris par Sirius. Il aurait toujours le temps pour inventer une quelqconque histoire!

Cela faisant, notre petit aventurier s'aventura doucement en plein coeur de la forêt et s'y enfouffra jusqu'à ne plus voir la cime des différentes tours du chateau. Mais en avançant ainsi, il ne savait pas qu'il allait se mettre dans le trouble et dans le danger par la même occasion. Cest seulement en passant devant le lac qu'il vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le ciel. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, il leva le regard vers les nuages et comme il savit ce qu'était le soleil, en déduisit que cet astre n'était autre que la lune qui était pleine. Il voulait se reposer les peids qui lui faisait mal à force de marcher lorsqu'il entendit un grognement derrière et qui ne sembalit pas très naturel,et là, il aurait vraiment été être dans son lit qu'ici.

* * *

Pendant que notre petit fugueur vadrouillait tranquillement dans la forêt, c'est une Minerva McGonagall paniquée que vit débarquer Albus Dumbledore dans son bureau. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu avec un regard si efferayé et inquiet en même temps. Il attendit donc qu'elle commence à parler pour anfin savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

­ -Harry a disparu

­ -Comment ça disparu? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre?

­ -Non, il n'y est plus. J'ai fait le tour des quartiers au cas où il se serait réfugié dans une autre des chambres mail il n'est nul part.

­ -Avez-vous pensez à regarder dans les divers couloirs?

­ -Pas vraiment, j'ai préféré vous prévenir avant

­ -Je vois. Je vais donc prévenir tous les profs et les réquisitionnez pour avancer nos recherches

­ -Merci Albus

C'est ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard fuent tirés soit de leurs lits sout d eleurs cours du lendemain pour essayer de retrouver un enfant de trois ans encore disparu. Ils les cachots étant donné que l'enfant appréciait beaucoup son occupant sans résulats. Toutes les pièces te le scouloirs furent explorés de A à Z sanbs aucune trace de Harry. Ils étaient en train de désepérer quand ils voulurent vérifier l'infirmerie, après tout, Sirius lui avait bien dit que remus été là ce soir là, mais furent désapointé encore une fois. En voyant la lune haut dans le ciel, Albus se posa une question qui le titillait depuis quelques instants

­ -Vous ne pensez pas qu'il sera dehors?

­ -Mais enfin Albus, qu'y ferait-il?

­ -Ca Minerva je ne peux vous le dire, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment. Car s'il est venu ici, il a très bien pu voir une silhouette et la suivre et ainsi se mettre en danger sans le savoir. Dois-je vous rappeler que cette nuit c'ets la pleine lune

­ S-i c'est vraisemblablement le cas, alors espèrons de tout coeur que Sirius arrive avant Remus devant lui

­ -Oui, espèrons

Ils regardaient tous la lune dehors en ne pouvant rien faire piur le bout de chou, si ce n'est se mettre en danger eux également. Mias de toute façon, Sirius sera là pour le sauver le cas échéant, même s'il sera furieux après lui.

* * *

En effet, car devant Harry, se trouvait une bête féroce, bavant et pensant que Harry ferait une bonne proie pour son ventre. Harry lui, ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la peur que cette bête lui engendrait car il l'avait bien sûr reconnu. Dans un de ses livres sur les animaux, il avait vu la même bête et savait de quelle dangerosité pouvait être un loup-garou. Il en avait tellement peur qu'il s'était mis à pleurer mais la bête elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle voulait mlanger ce petit être.

Heureusement pour lui, sorti de dieu sait où un chien aux poils hirsutes se mit devant lui pour le protéger tout en se maudissant. Si Harry avait regardé ses yeux, il aurit vu qu'is le regardaient et qu'ils lançaient des éclairs en sa direction. Il arriva à faire déguerpir la sale bête non pas sans avoir reçu certains coups de crocs et de patte bien sentis. Mais voyant que sa prioie lui filait entre les doigts, il abandonna et partit en trouver une plus loin.

Une fois que le loup-garou fut parti, Sirius car c'était bien lui s'approcha de son fils et le lêcha sur la figure pour le consoler et lui faire enlever ses larmes de crocodiles. Quand il vit cela, Harry au lieu d'avoir peur, se jeta dans ses pattes et pleura toutes le slarmes de son corps dans ses poils. Pour plus de facilité, il fit grimper Harry sur son dos et le ramena hors de la forêt au château om d'ailleurs les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall l'attendait. Il laissèrent passer le chien sans problème et le suivirent jusq'à ses appartements.

Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau dans les appartements de son père, Harry repris pue à peu conscience surtout quand il vit le chien qui l'avait sauver se tranformer en son père, qui lui lançait d'ailleurs des regards noirs qui l'incita à baisser les yeux. Il savait qu'il était vraiment dans le sproblèmes là et pas qu'un peu. Sirius lui s'était tourné vers les deux professeurs pour avoir de plus humbles renseignements.

­ -Pourrais-je savoir ce que Harry faisait dehors et surtout dans la forêt?

­ -C'est de ma faute Sirius. Je me suis endormie et lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me suis aperçue qu'il n'était plus là et j'en ai averti Albus immédiatement

­ -Et nous vaons, avec tous les professeurs cherchés pour le retrouver sans résultats malheureusement. Et en entrant dans l'infirmerie vide et en voyant la lune dehors, je me suis demandé s'il ne se serait pas aventuré dans la forêt

­ -Et pourquoi personne n'y est pas allé?

­ -Nous pensions que s'il nous entendait il est peur et s'enfonce encore plus et se mette encore plus en danger.

­ -Je vois. Pouvez-vous me laisser, j'aimerais parler à Harry

­ -Bien sûr. Pompom est avec Severus pour récupérer Remus et donc il doit être à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Allez-vous dire à Harry pour sa condition?

­ -Je n'ais pas trop le choix Albus

­ -Oui, je sais. Bon courage

­ -Merci Albus

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Sirius se retourna d'un bond vers Harry qui avait écouté la conversation mais qui gardait la tête baissé, trop honteux de regarder son père dans les yeux, surtout que ce dernier était encore furieux contre lui, et avec raison.

­ -Harry regarde-moi

­ -...

-­ Harry!

­ -Vi

-­ Donne-moi tes mains s'il te plait

­ -Pou'quoi?

­ -Tu verras bien! Tes mains!

Avec hésitation, Harry lui tendit ses mains ne sachant pas trop pourquoi son père lui demandait une telle chose. Quand Harry lui a finalement tendus, Sirius les prit dans les siennes pour empêcher Harry de les reprendre et y administra deux grosses tapes sur chacune, faisant pleurer Harry de douleur.

­ -Ouinnnn! Sniffff!

­ -Maintenant que cela est fait, j'aimerais que l'on parle

­ -Pou'quoi tu as frappé?

­ -Pourquoi je t'ai frappé les mains Harry? Oublierais-tu où tu étais tout à l'heure? Tu étais dans la forêt, lieu qui t'est parfaitement interdit et tu le sais non? Alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu y étais? Estime-toi heureux de ne pas t'être retrouvé sur mes genoux comme la dernière fois.

­ -T'ais suivi

­ -Tu m'as suivi et je pourrais svoir la raison

­ -Voulais savoir qu'avait Moony et pas à infiremie et t'ais vu deho's

­ -Et tu ne te doutais pas que si j'étais dehors c'était pour une bonne rasion?

­- Non

­ -Ecoute Harry, je suis très fâché contre toi, puisque tu m'as désobéis en allant là-bas et tu sera puni en conséquence

­ -Non

­ -Je ne changerais pas d'avis Harry, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps

­- Vi

­ -Mais pour le moment, je dois te parler de la maladie de Remus. On ne peux pas vraiment appeler cela une maladie mais plutôt une malédiction dans son cas

­ -Pou'quoi?

­ -La bête dont tu t'es retrouvé en face tout à l'heure n'était autre que Remus. Cette malédiction, appelle-là comme tu veux le transforme en loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune, tout ça à cause d'une de ces bêtes qui l'a mordu quand il était enfant.

­ -Fais mal

­ -Malheureusement oui, et cela lui a gâché son enfance et son édolescence puisqu'il se privait d'amis. Mais nous avons résussi à comprendre pourquoi il le faisait et nous l'avons aidé à ne pas se sentir un monstre. Tu comprends?

­ -Vi

­ -Par conttre, je pense qu'il sera fâché que tu l'ais découvert de cette façon

­ -Désolé

­ -Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire mais à Remus tout à l'heure quand nous irons le voir

­ -Vi

­ -Mais pour le moment, nous allons parler de ta punition

­ -Oh

­ -Et oui, ne pense pas que je l'ai oublié. Donc, comme tu aimes voler avec ton balai et faire des potions avec Severus, tu en sera privé durant disons quinze jours de balai et un mois de potions. De plus, tu n'auras pas d'histoires avant de t'endormir pendant une semaine.Je pense que cela sera un bon compromis

­ -Non...veux potions et balai

­ -Et bien il faudra les mériter, tout déoendra de ton comportement. Maintenat allons nous coucher pour être quand même en forme

­ -Vi

-Je suis désolé, mais je fais ça pour ton bien Harry et que tu comprennes qu'il y a des limites

C'est donc très tôt le lendemain matin que le duo alla à l'infirmerie pour voir notre grand malde, qui s'était enfin remis, bien qu'il ait semblé reconnaître l'odeur de Harry dans la forêt, endroit où il n'aurait pas du être d'ailleurs. Il sourit en voyant le petit ange venir le voir et sauter sur don lit pour lui faire un câlin, mais se trourna qua nd même vers Sirius pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

­ -Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu l'impression hier d'avoir senti l'odeur de Harry dans la forêt. A lors otes-moi d'un doute, je t'en prie

­ -Et bien, comment te dire

­ -Sirius, s'il te plait

­ -Ok! Harry était bien dans la forêt après s'être eclipsé de sa chambre en profitant que Minerva se soit endormie

­ -Mon diru! Rassures-moi, je ne lui ait rien fait?

­ -Ne t'inquières pas, tu lui a juste fait sa plus grande peur

­ -Comment cela?

­ -Et bien tout simplement car tu t'es retrouvé face à lui et que tu l'aurais mordu si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps

­ -Non Non Nonnnn

­ -Remus ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en veux pas du tout

­ -Comment ça il ne m'en veux pas?

­ -Et bien, j'ai été obligé de lui dire ta condition pour qu'il comprenne et il le prend plutôt bien tu sais

­ -Ah oui

­ -Oui, demandes-lui si tu ne me crois pas

­ -C'est ce que je vais faire.

­ -Harry, réveilles-toi!

En effet, notre petit Harry s'était rendormi dans son sommeil vu l'heure matinal qu'il était, tout juste 6h30, bien trop tôt pour lui. Mais comme Remus voulait absolument lui parler, il se secoua gentiment pour qu'il ouvre ses yeux, ce que fit Harry assez rapidement

­ -Oncle Moony, ça va?

­ -Oui, même si j'ai eu peur hier en sentant ton odeur

­ -Désolé

­ -Mais pourquoi étais-tu sorti?

­ -Voulais voir maladie

­ -Peut-être mais on te l'aurais dit plus tard et tu n'aurais pas mis ta vie ne danger

­ -Désolé... snifff

­ Je ne t'ai pas fais peur Harry

­ -Non...sauf quand es fâché

­ -Si je suis fâché des fois c'est pour de bonnes raisons, tu ne penses pas?

­ Vi

­ -Bon, nous allons te laisser te reposer encore, nous repasserons cette après-midi

­ Ok! Qu'allez-vou faire aujoird'hui?

­ Et bien, moi dormir tout comme Harry et après je ne sais pas trop

­ -Joue balai

­ -C'est hors de question Harry. Aurais-tu oublier que tu en est privé pour quinze jours à partir de maintenant.

­ -C'est pô juste

­ -Mais c'est comme ça

­ C'est sa punition, je présume

­ -Oui en partie

­ -Et quel est le reste,

­ -Pas de potions et de lecture durant un certains temps. Etant donné que ce sont les principales choses qu'il apprécie, il comprendra mieux sa désobéissance

­ -Oui, très bonne idée

­ -Bon on y va. Reposes-toi

­ -Oui

C'est donc une des premières journées les plus moroses que passa Harry. Car en plus de ne pas pouvoir faire de potions et et debalai, il ne pouvait pas être avec son oncle. Il pu quand même jouer avec ses peluches, ses voitures et son jeu de construction, Sirius savait que Harry serait devenu intenable s'il l'avait empêcher et aurait sûrement pleurer toute la journée. Et quoiqu'en dise les mauvaises langues, il n'aimait pas entendre son fils le faire, il préfèrait l'entendre crier d ejoie et rire comme tout enfant normal.

* * *


	12. Noël et maladie

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plustôt, mais je n'ais pas eu accès à un ordinateur avant._

_Mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je devrais poster mes chapitres toutes les deux semaines, vu mon travail, qui me fatigue pas mal.C'est assez dur et crevant de faire le montage d'un magasin, ce qui fait que je n'ais pas le courage d'écrire ne serait ce une seule ligne lorsque je rentre_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 12: Noël et maladie**_

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que Harry savait au sujet de la lycanthropie de Remus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester avec lui et de l'adorer comme d'habitude. Bien entendu, il n'était pas revenu le voir dans la forêt le mois suivant, car il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau la peur de sa vie et se faire disputer par son père comme la dernière fois. D'ailleurs il trouvait cela injuste qu'il se soit fait disputé alors qu'il voulait seulement savoir et qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer. Mias son père n'en avait pas décousu. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de contourner ces ordres, en particulier celui de potions qui lui manquait, et donc, un jour que ses tuteurs donnaient leurs cours, il avait réussi à se faufiler hors de leur salle disant qu'il allait voir Mamie Minerva pour prendre la direction opposé: les cachots!

**Début du flash-back:**

Harry était sorti sans encombre de la salle de son père et qui ne l'avait pas plus questionné que cela, il partit donc vers les esacliers qui donnaient aux cachots de Snape. Une fois descendu, il n'avait plus qu'à se rendre dans le laboratoire de ce dernier, où il allait tout le temps pour confectionner les potions, et aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là, mais Harry se fit une joie de commencer à réaliser une potion qu'il avait déjà faite. Il était en train de touiller sa potion quand Snape entra dans on labo et eu la surprise de trouver Harry là et seul.

« -Harry, mais que fais-tu ici? »

« -Fais potion »

« -Je le vois bien, mais tu ne devrais pas être avec Sirius »

« -Si »

« -Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu es puni et ne peux pas faire de potion pendant encore une semaine, n'est-ce pas? »

« -Vi, mais...voulais faire »

« -Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée »

« -Pou'quoi »

« -Car Sirius risque d'être furieux quand il saura où tu es »

« -Mais...lui dit pas »

« -Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix »

« -S'il te plait »

« -Il découvrira bien que tu n'es plus là »

« -Le sais »

« -Comment cela? »

« -Dit aller voir Mine'va »

« -Et bien, il ira la voir après son cours et il saura que tu lui a mentis »

« -Non »

« -Si, et il te chercheras partout et il se douteras bien que tu ais pu venir ici puisque c'est un de tes endroits préférés »

« -Exact Severus »

« -Black »

« -Papa »

En effet, Sirius venait d'arrriver dans leur dos et avait écouté la charmante discussion. IL était venu ici dès qu'il avait vu que Harry n'était pas chez Minerva comme il le lui avait dit, et comme Harry s'était plaint de cette interdiction, il n'avait pas à se tromper.

« -Hary, je te rappelles que tu es puni de potion pour encore une semaine »

« -Mais long »

« -A qui la faute à ton avis »

« -... »

« -Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque tu m'as désobéi en venant ici, je vais rallonger ta punition »

« -NONNN »

« -Et si, tu comprendras peut-être à la fin. Tu ne pourras donc pas faire de potion pour encore deux semaines. Et cela inclus bien entendu celle qui te restait, compris? »

« -Vi papa »

« -Merci de t'en avoir occupé »

« -Je t'en pris »

Harry n'eu donc pas d'autre choix que de remonter avec son père, bien qu'il soit un peu en larmes qu'il l'ait trouvé si rapidement et qu'il ait rallongé sa punition, qu'il trouvait déjà assez longue comme ça.

**Fin du Flack-back**

Donc, depuis ce jour, son père l'empêche de sortir de son cours à tout va, pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Mais de toute façon Harry avait de biens meilleurs choses à faire pour le moment. En effet, étant donné que nous étions déjà au 15 décembre, Harry faisait tout pour confectionner lui-même ses cadeaux, et il en avait beaucoup. Il en avait pour son père, son oncle, sa grand-mère, son grand-père, son oncle(Severus), Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, soit beaucoup de travail en perspective, alors il n'avait pas le temps de chômer. Mais ce qu'il l'attirait depuis ce matin, c'était les flocons de neige qui tombaient par cascade dehors et qui recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard, pour en faire un duvet blanc impecable. Son père lui avait promis qu'il pourrait aller y jouer s'il était sage, et dans cette objectif, il faisait tout pour l'être, il ne voulait pas manquer ça et avait hâte de la toucher et de jouer avec contre son père et son oncle, qu'il espèrait se joindrait à lui.

Heureusement pour notre petit chenapan, la fin du cours arriva rapidement et il tenta donc de courir le plus vite possible hors d ela saale et eller dehors quand il se fit prendre par son père au niveau du col de son pull. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père le retenait comme ça amors qu'il lui avait promis et commença à se renfrogner.

« -Papa »

« -Attends un instant Harry, si tu sors sans être couvert tu risques de tomber malade et donc de passer les fêtes de Noël au lit. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites? »

« -Non..mais la neige »

« -On y va, mais vant on passe à l'appartement te mettre des vêtements plus chaud ok? »

« -Viiii »

« -On y va »

Arrivé à l'appartement, Sirius entreprit donc de lui passer un pantalon en velours à la place de son jean, lui enfila son manteau melotonné, ses gants de toute les couleurs qui clignotaient, ses bottes fourrées et bien entendu écharpe et bonnet. C'est donc emmitouflé de partout et ne laissant aucune partie de peau paraître puisque son bonnet lui couffrait les oreilles et l'écharpe le nez que Harry sortit, On ne voyait plus que deux billes émeraudes entre deux, Dès qu'il fut sur la neige, Harry se mit à courir pour la sentir craqueler sous ses pieds, mais cela était tellement glissant qu'il finit par tomber par terre à sa grande joie, puisque c'était une des choses qu'il voulait faire en prioirité. Son père et lui commencèrent à se alncer des tas de boules de neige qui finit en bataille plus grosses les unes que les autres, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, Pour éviter de se tremper encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Sirius décida d'initier Harry à la formation d'un gros bonhomme de neige. Ils firent donc tout d'abord le corps en faisant une énorme boule puis en firent une plus petite pour former la tête. Avec des branches d'arbres, ils confectionnèrent les bras, la bouche et les yeux, il ne leur manquait plus que le nez, il ne restait plus que à Sirius de mettre la carotte qu'il avait prise en partant à sa place. Et de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas être manqué par les élèves.

Comme les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leurs cours, ils furent vite rejoints par Remus et de sélèves de premièrs et deuxièmes années à qui ils proposèrent nde faire une immense boule de neige qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie, après tout ce n'est pas tout lres jours qu'ils pouvaient en faire une avec leurs professeurs. C'est donc tout mouillés que tout le monde rentra à nouveau dans le château pour se préparer au dîner que les elfes de maisons avaient préparés pour les élèves et les professeurs, dîner que Hharry prennait depuis plus d'un mois avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors.

* * *

On était bien avancé dans le temps, puisque nous étions le 24 décembre, l'heure des vancances depuis quelques jours et que Harry attendait avec impatience le jour de Noël pour enfin découvrir quelq cadeaux le Père Noël allait lui apporter cette année. En outre, il avait même fini ses petits cadeux qu'il voulait faire aux gens qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais pour lui, c'était encore plus important puisqu'il passait le réveillon et le jour suivant dans le Manoir de se spères, en famille sans personne pour venir les embêter. 

C'est donc à l'aube que notre petit Harry avait décidé de se réveillé ce matin-là ne tenant plus en place et voulant être au soir, à minuit le plus rapidement possible. Il pensait que s'il se levait tôt, la fin de la journée arriverait plus vite et donc aurait ses cadeaux par la même occasion. C'est pour cela que dans l'après-midi, il enquiquinait son père et son oncle pour savoir quand le Père Noël arrivera. A bout de nerfs, ils décidèrent de l'envoyer jouer et de lui faire une sieste pour avoir enfin un peu de repos bien mérité, vu le cirque que leur faisait Harry depuis la matinée. Même s'il ne voulait pas la deuxième partie, il le fit quand même voyant l'état d'énervement de ses tuteurs et pensant que eput-être de cette façon, le temps passera plus vite qu'à ne rien faire.

Donc, à 20h00, heure du repas, il était bien plus calme à la garbde joie des adultes et purent passés à table dégustés le bon repas que les deux hommes avaient fait à la moldue. Pour cette fête, ils voulaient faire tout eux-mêmes comme les moldus, et plus convivial puisque tout le monde mets la main à la pâte. Harry était abasourdi devant la magnifique table qui s etenait devant lui, en effet, Sirius et Remus avaient égaleme,nt travaillé sur la ptésentaion de la taille: nappe blanche brodés d'or et d'émeraudes, verres et couverts en argent véritable et assiettes en porcelaine blanche liserés d'or sur le côté, sans oublier les bougeoirs qui donnaient un air féerique et les petites personnages d'animaux animés qui décoraient la table. Harry en était d'ailleurs toujours bouche bée. En un mot, il adorait!

Mais il n'eut pas trop à attendre que Remus amena les plats d'entrée, les plats de viandes, poissons, légumes et bien entendu du dessert, la superbe bûche.Hary s erégala comme jamais et eu bien du mal à fini sa bûche, mais il voualait la finir plus que tout et ne pas en laisser une miette. Il voulait attendre que le Père-Noël arrive avec ses cadeaux mais il finit pas tomber littéralement de sommeil avant que minuit est sonné et nos deux Maraudeurs n'eurent pas le choix que de l'emmerner dans son lit, il découvrira ses cadeaux le lendemain comme eux aussi.

Et effectivement, Harry ce jour là fut levé aux aurors et descendit les escaliers en courant, bien que Sirius lui ait répété des dizaines de fois de ne pas le faire. En voyant les npmbreux paquets amassés sous le sapin, il remonta à l'étage et entrepris de réveiller Remus et Sirius. Le premier n'eu pas trop de mal à se lever, ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius qui n'a jamais été du matin et surtout d esi bonne heure.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui se passe »

« -Les cadeauxxxx »

« -Ok Harry je me lève, on n'a pas idée de se lever si tôt un jour de Noël »

« -Bon allons-y Sirius, Harry ne nous lâchera pas tant que nous ne serons pas descendu »

« -Bon et bien allons-y »

Dès qu'il fut redescendu en bas, Harry coura à la salle à manger pour s'asseoir devant le sapin, le temps que Sirius lui donne les cadeaux qui lui reviennent. C'est ainsi, que peu de temps après Harry se retrouva devant une pile de cadeaux considérables, heureusement que Sirius et Remus en avaient une moins conséquente. Ils espèraient juste que Harry n'avaient pas trop d ejeux encombrants afin de pouvoir les ranger facilement dans sa chambre.

De Sirius et Remus, il eu la parfaite petite panoplie du jouer de Quidditch, comportant bien entendu le balai mais également la tenue et les balles, bien plus petites, des tas de cubes de constructions en plus de celle qu'il a déjà, des dragons miniatures et quelques vêtemennts. Des enfants weasleys, il eu tout un assortiment de bonbons et un peu de farces et attrapes dont Sirius et Remus regardaient d'un drôle d'oeil, d'Albus, une magnifiuqe peluche en forme de phénix avec le livre allant avec, ainsi, il espèrait que Harry ne court plus après Fumseck, de Minerva, une peluche également mais en forme de lion, on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, de Severus, la panoplie du petit maître de potions, comportant fioles et ingrédients inoffensifs au grannd damn de Sirius mais à la grande joie de Harry. De Hermione, tout un tas de parchemins, de plumes et de livres de coloriages et de Molly et Arthur, une belle cape d'hiver verte émeraude, liseré de rouge et d'or. Donc, il fut plus que gâté. Ne restait à Sirius et Remus d'arriver à ranger tout ça dans on coffre à jouets, ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos et facile.

En attendant, Harry n'avait qu'une hâte depuis qu'il connaissait les règles de quidditch, c'était d'en faire lui-même et maintenant qu'il avait tout l'attirail il ellait enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Sirius et Remus.

« -Peux aller fai'e Quidditch »

« -Non Harry »

« -S'te plaît Moony »

« -Allez Remus, c'est Noël et puis il ne neige pas. S'il s'habille chaudement, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes., »

« -Bon d'accord, mais ne te plains pas s'il tombe malade. Et pas longtemps. »

« - Me'ci Oncle Moony »

« -Vas-te changer Harry et rejoins-moi dehors »

« -Viiiiiiiii »

Cela ne pris pas trop de temps à Harry de se changer mais il du quand même demander à Remus de l'aide pour enfiler la robe de quiditch, avant de pouvoir enfin sortir et monter sur son balai. Pendant près d'une heure, Sirius lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait sur le Quidditch, la manière de voler et ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Harry était plus qu'heureux puisuq'il lui a permis d evoler tout seul et d'attraper le vif d'or sans être chapronner tout le temps, à sa plud grande joie.

Ce ne fut que quand le temps commença à se gâter et que la neige recommençait à tomber que Sirius et Remus décidèrent de rentrer, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Harry.Mais il du bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient raison quand il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait plus à attraper la balle et qu'il avait un peu froid malgré les vêtemnts chauds qu'il avair sur lui. Il passa donc le jour de Noël à l'intérieur à jouer avec tous es jouets et fit une gigantesque pyramide avec ses cubes et cela prenait bien entendu toute la place dans la salon.

* * *

Mais le lendemain de Noël, soit le 26 décembre, Harry trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose dans la jardin et donc décida de se lever avant tout le monde et de le faire. Il s'habilla donc rapidement et sorti dehors sous la neige, sans bonnet et écharpe et le manteau ouvert. En effet, il voulait qu'il y ait un bonhomme de neige comme dans le parc de Poudlard et il commença à amasser de la neige pour en faire ses boules sans se préoccuper du froid qui l'envahissait et qui le faisait greloter par moment. 

Ce n'est que trente minutes plus atrd quand Sirius se leva qu'il découvrit la disparission de Harry. Il avait beau le cherhcer dans tout le Manoir il ne le trouvait pas, enfin jusqu'à entendre des bruits dehors. Il fut tellement surpris qu'i; faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il ouvrit la porte et finit par sortir le chercher assez mécontent.

« -HARRY! »

« -Papa »

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps »

« -Fais bonhomme neige »

« -Je l'ai vu merci mais tu n'est même pas habillé convenablement. Tu vas être malade. Tu n'as ni bonnet ni écharpe et tu as ton manteau ouvert »

« -Mais... »

« -Il n'y a pas de mais, tu aurais pu faire ton bonhomme de neige plus tard tu sais. Tu vas rentrer à l'intérieur te réchauffer »

« - Et mon bonhomme »

« Tu le continueras plus tard mais avec nous, ok? »

« -Ok »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry se fit installé devant la cheminé d'où de belles flammes chauffaient, tandis que Sirius était parti dans la cuisine lui préparé un bon chocolat chaud. Mais même avec les flammes et le chocolat Harry tremblait u peu de froid mais ne préfèrais pas le dire à son père, de peur de se faire disputer. En plus, il commançaient vraiment à avoir al aux oreilles sans trouver d'explications. Se sentant fatigué et ne voulant pas que son père ne voie qu'il était mal, il monta se coucher sur son lit où il trmbalt et éernua énormément, sans que l'un des adultes ne s'en aperçoivent et ne s'en inquiètent.

Ce n'est que lors du goûter, quand Sirius alla le réveiller qu'il vit que son fils tremblait malgré ses vêtements et sa couverture. D'instant, il mit sa main sur le front de l'enfant et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était brûlant et entreprit de réveiller Harry afin de savoir où il avait mal exactement.

« -Harry où as-tu mal »

« -Atchoumm...à la go'ge...Atchoum...aux o'eilles »

« -Tu restes ici, je t'envoies Remus et je vais chercher Pompom »

« -Vi »

Harry ne resta pas longtemps seul puisque Remus entra dans sa chambre avec l'instrument de terreur, enfin pour lui: le thermomètre.

« -Alors Harry tu es malade »

« -Vi »

« -Bon, alors ne bouge pas, je vais prendre ta température »

« -Non... Atchoumm »

« -Harry soit raisonnable. Je dois savoir combien tu es malade! »

« -Mais...ça fait mal »

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer voyons. Allez tourne ta tête que je puisse te le mettre dans l'oreille »

« -NON...pas o'eille, mal...Atchoumm »

« -Bon alors puisque tu as mal là également, ouvres la bouche, je vais le mettre là »

« -D'acco'd. Haaa! »

« -Merci Harry »

Remus finissait juste de prendre sa température quand Sirius suivi de Pompom arrivaient dans la chambre.

« -Ha parfait vous avez pris sa température. »

- »Oui, elle est de 39,5°C »

« -Pas mal, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que je l'ausculte. »

- »Mais... »

« -Allez viens Sirius, Harry est entre de bonnes mains »

Ils sortirent donc de mauvaise grâce et attendirent dans le couloir que Pompom sorte enfin de la chambre pour savoir ce qu'avait réellement Harry. Elle en sortit que dix minutes après et se fit littéralement questionné par un Sirius paniqué et inquiet

« -Alors? »

« -Ne vous inquètez pas, ce n'est qu'une ottite et une bronchite »

« -Rien que ça »

« -Il va devoir rester au lit pendant au moins une semaine et lui donner les potions que je vais vous donnez trois fois par jour. Vous aurez peut-être du mal à les lui faire avaler au début car elles sont un peu infames mais il doit absolument les prendre s'il veut guérir, sinion ça s'aggravera. Donc assurez-vous qu'il les prennet réellement »

« -Ne vous en faites Pompom, je m'assurerais personnellent qu'il les prenne. »

« -Je ne m'en doute pas Sirius. Il a eu une dose et il dort, vous devrez donc commencer demain matin. Je reveindrais d'ici deux-trois jours pour voir comment il va «

« -D'accord, je vous ramène Pompom »

« -Merci Remus »

Une fois partie, Sirius entra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit sous les couvertures ruisselant de sueur et apercevant sur sa table de chevet les différentes potions que Harry devaient prendre. Il le laissa dormi et parti rejoindre Remus pour passer la soirée tout en se demandant comment Harry prendra la chose de rester au lit et de prendre ces potions. _Mais après tout, s'il n'était pas sorti ce matin non couvert, il ne serait pas obligés de les prendre._

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla après une nuit agitée remplie de tremblemnts et de fièvre, il voulut descendre de son lit mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire c'est de tomber de celui-ci et de réveiller par le bruit Sirius et Remus qui accouraient déjà dans sa chambre voir ce qui se passait. Devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, ils éclatèrent de rire vu que Harry était empêtré dans ses couvertures mais se reprirent vite pour le remettre dans son lit comme le leur avait indiqué l'infirmière.

« -Harry, tu vas retourner dans ton lit mon ange »

« -Mais pou'quoi »

« -Car tu es malade »

« -Mais... »

« -Non Harry pour que tu guérisses, tu dois être au chaud et prendre les potions que tu vas boire »

« -Mais veux jouer »

« -C'est impossible, mais peut-être qu'ainsi tu comprendras que tu dois te couvrir quand tu sorts surtout quand il fait froid. »

« -Bon, Sirius recouche-le, je vais chercher préparer les potions »

« -Entendu »

Une fois que Harry fut recouché dans son lit, Remus pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre avec trois gobelets de potions différents: un pour les oreilles, l'autre pour sa toux et la dernière pour la fièvre. Il les donna à Sirius qui était assis sur le lit et qui aideraient Harry à les avaler sans problèmes.

« -Voilà, tu peux les lui donner »

« -Harry, tu veux bien les boire »

« -C'est quoi? »

« -Tes potions, celle-ci est pour tes oreilles et celles que tiens Remus est pour ta toux et ta fièvre »

« -Si je prends, plus malade? »

« -En effet Harry, mais cela prendra du temps pour qu'elle arrive dans ton corps et détruise la maladie »

« -Ok »

« -Très bien la voici »

Sirius tendit le verre de potion et Harry n'eu pas trop de mal à l'avaler puisqu'elle avait un goût assez plaisant, celle contre la fièvre passa à peu près bien malgré toutes les grimaces qu'il y avait sur le visage de Harry quand il l'a bu. Par contre, celle pour sa toux, Harry ne voulait pas la boire ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa texture et de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et la repoussa aussitôt que Sirius lui mit devant les lèvres et détourna la tête pour que son père ne lui donne pas. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de Sirius qui voulait que son fils boivent toutes ses potions, même si pour cela, il devait passer des heures à chaque fois, foi de Sirius Black, il les prendre qu'il le veuille ou non.

« -Harry, veux-tu bien cesser et boire cette potion? »

« -NON »

« -Harry ma patience a des limites et crois-moi quand je dis que tu vas la boire tu vas le faire »

« -Mais...pas bon »

« -Harry tu m'appelera quand tu trouvera une potion qui ait bon goût. Alors maintenant cesse ta comédie et bois-là »

« -NON »

« -Bon, tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix »

« -Tu peux me tenir le verre Remus »

« -Oui, mais pourquoi, que veux-tu faire »

« - Tu vas voir »

Sans un autre mot de plus, Sirius prit Harry, enroulé dans ses couvertures et le plaça sur se sgenoux. D'une flexion rapide, il couha Harry dans ses bras sur le dos afin que Harry ait la tête en arrière. Le tenant d'une forte main sur le thorax, il ouvrit la bouche de l'enfant avec sa deuxième et Remus en profita pour mettre la potion dans sa bouche, bien qu'il n'aime pas cette méthoe. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Harry ne leur laissait pas le choix. Mais dès qu'il eu avalé cette mauvaise potion, Harry se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son père qui essayait de la consler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sirius n'avait pas voulau donner sa potion à Harry d ecette manière, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé afin que Harry accepte d ela prendre et recommencerais s'il le fallait chaque fois.

« -Ouinnnn »

« -Harry, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait, je n'avais pas d'autre moyens que de le faire. Tu ne voulais pas la prendre et tu devais absolument la prendre. Comprends-moi »

« -Ouinn... »

Comme ils s'étaient arrêtés, les pleurs de Harry cessèrent aussi vite puisqu'l s'était endormi dans ses bras et que Sirius n'avait plus qu'à le remettre dans son lit afin qu'il se repose et puisse dormir le mieux possible. Cette fois Harry dormit paisiblement et ne tenta pas de sortir de son lit quand il se réveilla sachant pertinemment que son père et son oncle le recoucherais s'il posait un seul orteil hors de son lit. Mais lui qui croyait que ses doses de potions étaient finis pour la journée fut désapointé quand il les vit rentrer avec son repas et ses potions. _Oh non pas encore ses potions, je les veux pas. Enlevez-les de là. Pourquoi faut que j'en ais autant aussi? Ils ne pourraient pas oublier de les amener? Et en plus, papa semble vouloir me les donner! Mais je pourrais jamais avaler la dernière, elle a une odeur et un goût de vieille chaussette. Auuu Secoursss!_

« -Alors mon grand, réveillez »

« -Vi »

« -Harry ne regarde pas les potions avec cet air noir, ça ne te va spas du tout »

« -De toute façon tu devras toutes le sprendre, dommage pour toi »

« -Et bien on va commencer »

Cette fois Harry accepta malgré lui de toutes les prendre, mais la dernière était vraiment infecte, et fit un énorme effort pour ne pas la recracher mais mangea rapidement son assiette pour faire passer le goût âcre et amer de ce liquide. Il espèrait vraiment à ne pas avoir en prendre pendabt d etrop longs jours ou il ne survivrai pas.

« «-Et bien tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué quand tu y mets un peu du tien »

« -Finis de manger et je t'apportres tes jouets, des livres de coloriages et du parchemain pour que tu puisses t'occuper, ça te vas? »

« -Viiii »

Excité d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire, Harry s'empressa de finir son reaps et ainsin cette après-midi, il pu enfin faire de mangnifiques dessins, comme par exemple représenter son papa et son oncle, le payasage qu'il voyait de sa chambre et bien entendu Patmol la forme de son père. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, ne plus être malade et pouvoir enfin sortir de son lit et aller dehors, mais couvert cette fois.

* * *

Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 

A dans 15 jours

Gryff!


	13. Dégâts à l'école et à Poudlard

_Coucou toutle monde, alors comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic._

_Je suis désolée si je n'ais pas répondu à tout le monde, mais je n'ais vraiment pas eu le temps. Si je peux le faire dans la semaine, je le ferais, mais je ne vous garantis rien._

_Ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre de transition, vu qu'il y aura de l'action dans les deux prochains. Désolé !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: Dégâts à l'école et aux cachots**_

C'est encore un peu malade que Harry est revenu à Poudlard avec Sirius et Remus, mais plus pour très longtemps. Malheureusement c'était Pompom qui lui faisait prendre ces potions à la place de son père qui en était plus que réjouis, et face à son regard autoritaire, il n'eu pas trop de choix que de les avaler, ce qui fait que trois jours après, il était enfin guéri et n'avait plus besoin de rester couché. Il en profita d'ailleurs de suite en allant dehors mais couvert cette fois ne voulant pas être de nouveau malade comme la dernière fois.

Le jour de l'An était passé et la rentrée avait montré le bout de son nez, ce qui fait que tous les étudiants étaient en ce moment-même en cours tout comme Harry qui était à son école, mais ce que personne ne savait c'était que Harry avait subtilisé les farces que les jumeuax lui avait offert pour s'amuser un peu. En effet, avec l'aide de Dan et Tina, il comptait bien mettre un peu d'action dans sa classe, et donc ses poches regorgeaint de bombabouses et d'autres choses encore pires, de quoi faire tourner en bourrique son institutrice. Ils avaient en effet en train de comploter un plan dans la cours et avaient envie de le faire dès qu'ils rentraient.

-Lançer bomba'ousses dans la classe

-Ok Harry, va avoir du mal à nettoyer

-Vi

-Installe' les sou'is par te''e Dan

-Et moi

-Tina, mets f'omage devant eux

-Et après

-Pa'tir là et alle' à Poudla'd Ok

-Vi

En effet, nos trois chenapans avaient dans l'idée de semer la paguaille dans leur classe afin que leur prof les laissent dehors et qu'ils en profitent pour se rendre incognito à Poudlard.

-Les enfants, rentrez

-Vi madame

Nos trois petits chenpans attendirent au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant de commencer leur plan. D'un coup Tina éparpilla du fromage un peu partu dans la sall et Dan lâcha les souris que Harry avait réussi à capturer dans le laboratoire de Severus et ils allèrent se faufiler entre les chaises et les tables poour aller manger tandis que Harry envoyait les bombabouses partit autour de lui. Cela aurait été paisible jusqu'à ce que leur institutrice voie les rats et se mettent à hurler à la mort demandant grâce à Dieu de l'aider et de lui enlever ces sales bestioles de sa vue, puisqu'elle s'était réfugiée sur son bureau comme bon nombre d'élèves. Mais pour assurer leur fuite et être sûr qu'on les laissent aller dehors, Harry lâcha une poudre qui forma un nuage gris-noir qui se répandit dans toute la classe et alla dans les autres salles de l'étage en passant sous les portes. Ce fut les cris que leur institutrice qui alerta la Directrice qu'il se passait quelque chose, et d'un coup d'oeil elle fit sortir les élèves et nos chenapans en profitèrent pour s'éclipser de la cour. Ils arrivèrent à eux trois à ouvrir la porte de sortir de l'école et se retrouvèrent dans le centre du village de Pré-au-Lard sans aucun problème.

Dès qu'ils furent sorti du village, ils prirent la direction de Poudlard en passant par de petits fossés afin de ne pas être vu par quiconque. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qui leur avaient semblé une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de poudlard et entrèrent dans le parc. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à pénèter dans le château en lui-même, sans se faire remarquer par Hagrid qui était dehors en train de donner un cours. Alors pour ne pas être aperçu, ils passèrent par de petits buissons qui longeaint la forêt interdite tout en faisant attention de ne pas y pénétrer quand même.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au perron du château et eurent vite fait de prendre les escaliers du hall pour descendre dans les cachots. Heureuesement pour eux ils ne tombèrent ni sur Rusard ni sur sa chatte Miss Teigne que Harry n'appréciais pas vraiment d'ailleurs.Arrivés dans la fraîcheur des cachots, ils passèrent le bureau et la salle de classe où se trouvait présentement Severus en cours, ce qui était une aubaine ainsi il ne les dérangeraiet pas avant un moment.

Une fois arrivé dans le laboratoire, ils prirent la peine de fermer la porte derrière eux pour éviter d'être surpris tout de suite. Et là devant leurs yeux au mileiu de la pièce se trouvait l'objet de toutes leurs convoitises: un chaudron! Harry, connaissant parfaitement les lieux et où se trouvait les divers ingrédients partis comme uen flèche les chercher dans les différentes armoires que contenaient le labo et sur les étagères où il dut se mettre sur une chaise pour attraper l'objet de ses convoitises. Une fois que tous les ingrédients furent apportés sur la table de travail, Harry prit dans son livre qui était toujours dans le laboratoire la bonne page pour leur potion: la potion des furoncles et têtes d'animaux.

Heureusement que ces deux dernières n'avaient pas besoin de cuisson ainsi ils auraient plus de facilité à la faire et ne se feront pas prendre par Severus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ils s'amusèrent donc à suivre les consignes tout en coupant soigneusement les plantes et autres organismes le plus minutieusement afin que leurs potions ne soient pas râtées. Le plus dure fut de réussir à en mettre la bonne quantité sans se tromper et que le chaudron ne leur explose pas à la figure.

* * *

Pendant que nos chenapans faisaient des potions avec dextérité, leur institutrice et leur directrice avaient finis par remettre la classe en ordre et avaient découverts comment les enfants s'y étaient pris. Si au début elles étaient plustôt impressionnées mais elles devinent vite furieuses contre les enfants qui avaient osés faire une telle chose car elles ne pensaient pas qu'un seul enfant ait pu faire une telle chose seul. Elles venaient de rappeler les enfants pour leur passer un savon quand elles s'étaient aperçurent qu'il en manquait trois dont un assez important. Elles espèraient qu'il ne s'était pas fait enlevé à nouveau comme il y a quelques mois, mais écartèrent vite cette supposition quand elles découvrirent que leurs sacs n'étaient plus à leur place. Elles surent à l'instant qui avaient montés ce coup et se dirent qu'ils allaient le payer quand ils reviendraient en cours le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, la directrice était en ce moment-même en train d'écrire une lettre à Sirius et Remus pour leur apprendre la fuite des ces trois enfants.

Sirius était en plein cours de Duel quand il entendit un bruit comme font les becs des hiboux contre la fenêtre de sa classe. Assez surpris qu'un hibou vienne ici et à cet heure au lieu du matin dans la Grande Salle, il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre afin que le pauvre oiseau puisse entrer et lui remettre sa missive. En faisant plus attention à ce hibou, il ne le connaissait pas et se demandait bien qui pouvait être l'expéditeur et ce qu'on lui voulait. C'était donc avec avidité, pendant que le sélèves planchaient sur les divers sorts déjà pris, qu'il ouvrit cette lettre et fut plus qu'étonné de voir qu'elle venait de la main de la directrice de Harry. D'ailleurs ce qui était écrit le surpris et l'énerva au plus haut point.

_Monsieur Black_

_Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que ce matin-même, après l'heure de la pause, une série de catastrophes s'est produit dans la classe de votre fils. Des dizaines de souris sont sortis d'on ne sait où pour aller manger le fromage qui avait été éparpillés sur le sol, sans parler des dizaines de bombabouses ainsi que d'un étrange nuage qui nous prenait à la gorge. _

_De ce fait, nous avons fait sortir les enfants dehors le temps de tout réparer et découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement à leur retour en cours, nous nous sommes aperçus Mlle Ying et moi-même que Harry, Dan et Tina manquaient à l'appel._

_Avec ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques mois, nous avons tout d'abord pensé que quelqu'un avait enlevé votre fils jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoivent que leurs cartables n'étaient plus là. Nous en avons donc conclu et je pense que vous le serez également que CES TROIS LA EN SONT LES RESPONSABLES!_

_A l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons où ils peuvent s'être cacher, donc si vous pouviez venir le plus rapidement possible, nous apprécierons._

_Mme Yang_

_Directrice de l'école Les Deux Phénix_

A la lecture de cette lettre, Sirius bouillait littéralement de rage en se demandant bien comment Harry avait osé faire une chose aussi stupide et où il pouvait bien se trouver en ce moment. Mais il ne valait mieux pas pour Harry que Sirius le trouve tout de suite car là il risquerait de lui crier assez fort pour que tout le château entende et que son fils n'ait plus de tympans. Il congédia rapidement sa classe et se rendit dans celle de DCFM pour trouver Remus, ce dernier d'ailleurs se demandait ce qui se passait rien qu'en voyant les éclairs dans les yeux de son ami et au vu de son ton, il congédia lui aussi ses élèves, plus par sécurité que par autre chose. Mais avant de commencer la discussion qu'il prévoyait houleuse, il préfèra lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

-Que se passe-t-il Sirius?

-CE QUI SE PASSE? CE QUI SE PASSE? MAIS RIEN POURQUOI?

-Sirius calme-toi ,et explique-moi la raison de ta colère

-Je viens de recevoir une jolie lettre de la directrice de Harry, voilà ce qui se passe

-Une lettre de son école? Humm.. Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il a fait quelque chose?

-A ton regard et ton haussement de voix. Et puis une école n'envois pas de lettre sans raison apparente. Alors je réitère ma question, qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre dans une telle rage?

-Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de faire plusieurs blagues avec l'aide de ses deux amis

-Comme quoi par exemple?

-Oh presque rien ne t'en fais pas: lâché de souris avec du fromage, bombabouses, et nuage pour s'éclipser. Comme tu vois rien du tout et quelque chose de banal

-Sirius, arrête le sarcasme ça ne te vas pas du tout. Bon, et où sont-ils pour le moment?

-C'est ça le hic, personne ne sait où ils ont pu aller se cacher et la directrice nous demande de venir rapidement?

-Alors qu'attendons-nous?

-Rien, si ce n'est que je me calme

-Oui, tu as raison, mais il faudra quand même que nous passions par le bureau de Albus afin de lui expliquer la situation et que nos élèves ne se fassent pas punir.

-Oui en effet tu as raison, allons-y

Ils partirent donc vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans se douter une seule seconde que la personne qui hantait leur esprit était en ce moment-même dans un laboratoire en train de s'amuser comme un petit fou à faire des potions sans que personne ne puisse rien lui dire. La joie!

Arrivés au bureau directoriale, ils annoncèrent avec un peu plus de calme et de lucidité la nouvelle concernant Harry et qu'il comptait aller à son école pour voir ce qu'il en retournait. Albus a d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se mettre à rire face à Sirius et Remus qand il apprit les frasques de son « petit-fils » qui lui en rappellait tant d'autres il y a queqlues années auparavant.

* * *

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'école, Sirius et Remus allèrent au bureau de la directrice qui leur apprit un peu plus sur les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait. En effet, les souris qu'ils avaient lâchés avaient grignoter quelques fils qui traînaient par là ainsi que des pieds des bureaux des enfants et qu'ils avaient failli en mordre plus d'un. A ce stade, Sirius et Remus étaient plus que honteux des actes de Harry, bien que la directrice ait pu tout réparer s'un coup de baguette et prévoyait une longue et sérieuse disscussion avec Harry quand ils l'auraient retrouvé pour demander des explications et lui faire assumer ses responsabilités.

-Bien messieurs, maintent que cela est dit, savez-vous pourquoi ils ont fait ça et où ils se trouvent?

-On ignore complètement la raison, quant à savoir ils sont allés, alors là on n'en sait rien

-Avez-vous essayé le ville Pré-au-Lard

-Et bien non, mais que ferait-ils là-bas

-Et bien plein de choses. Je propose que l'on se sépare. Vous essayez de le chercher et nous nous allons faire Pré-au-Lard ainsi que Poudlard, qui sait peut-être s'y trouve-t-il?

-Entendu, bonne chance messieurs

-Madame!

Comme convenu donc, Sirius et Remus parcourèrent de long en large le village, passant par tous les chemins, les bosquets, les différents commerces pour voir si quelqu'un avait vu deux garçons et une fille de 3 ans et demi, sans résultat probant. Le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient encore fouillé et qui se trouvait être proche était Poudlard où ils se dirigèrent assez rapidement, dans l'espoir de retrouver ces trois enfants.

* * *

Pendant que Sirius et Remus cherchaient les enfants, ces trois-là étaient tranquillement en train de faire des potions sans personne pour les déranger. Mais ils essayaient de les finir le plus rapidement possible, conscient qu'on avait du s'apercevoir de leur disparition

Sirius et Remus eux s'amusaient à chercher dans tous les recoins sans aucun résultat jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à aller voir dans les cachots, lieu préféré de Harry et apparamment ils ne se sont pas trompés puisque dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait le laboratoire de Severus ils entendirent une explosion signe que quelqu'un y était à présent et cela ne pouvait pas être Severus puisqu'il était à l'heure actuelle en cours. Rapidement ils coururent vers l'endroit de l'explosion où ils trouvèrent deux enfants, Dan et Tina au sol tremprés d'une potion mais aucune trace de Harry, à leur grande déception.

-Ah vous voilà vous deux, où est Harry

-Sais pas

-Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup, vu que vous êtes tous trois absents de votre école, alors?

-Sais pas

-Je vais craquer Remus, interroge-les à ma place

-Entendu, alors la réponse vous deux

-...

-Black, qu'as-tu encore fait?

-Rien pour ta gouverne. Ce sont ces deux enfants avec l'aide de Harry qui en sont responsables

-Et où est-il lui?

-Mystère, ils ne veulent pas nous le dire. Ils sont pire que des carpes

-Ecoutez tous les deux, il ne doit pas être loin si ces amis sont ici. Il doit donc être dans les parages, il suffit de fouiller chaque pièce de ce couloir.

-Bonne idée

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider, j'ai un cours et après tout c'est ton fils Black

-Comme si j'allais te le demander

-Oh au fait Severus, as-tu des souris dans ton laboratoire?

-Que crois-tu Lupin. Bien sûr que j'en possède quelques unes pour tester mes potions que je crée, pourquoi?

-Alors il doit t'en manquer quelqu'unes car Harry a fait uin lâché de souris dans sa classe ce mation

-QUOI?

-Et oui, bon pour le moment, puisque tu ne veux pas nous aider, tu n'as qu'à amener ces deux enfants dans le bureau de Albus, tandis que nous cherchons Harry

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça d'abord?

-Car nous, nous devons chercher Harry et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire ici

-Ca va, je vais le faire. Venez tout les deux

-Merci Severus

-Ouais c'est ça. Oh et quand vous aurez retrouvé Harry, amenez-le moi, je voudrais lui parler de l'utilisation de mon laboratoire

-Mais bien entendu

-Bon, on peut y allez

-Oui

Pendant que Severus partait vers le bureau de Albus avec Tina et Dan, Sirius et Remus parcouraient le couloir de long en large

-Harry où es-tu?

-Harry sors de ta cachette!

-Harry!

-Harry sors de là tout de suite si tu ne veux pas avoir plus de probmlèmes que tu en as déjà, Et je ne plaisante pas. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de sortit maintenant

Mais Harry n'éait pas aussi idiot que le pensait Sirius, s'il croyait qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette alors qu'il voyait bien que son père était très en colère contre lui, il se trompait. Il préfèrais rester dans sa cachette pour le moment. En effet, lors de l'explosion où il avait su que quelqu'un arriverait à la seconde, il s'était caché avec l'accord de ses amis sous une table reculé au fin fond de la salle où il faisait très sombre avec les potions dans les poches, et il avait profité du fait que les adultes parlent entre eux et ne l'aperçoivent pas pour sortir en douce et se faufiler dans une pièce adjacente qui menait à un couloir duquel au fond dans l'obscurité trônait un immense tableau représentant un grand homme aux cheveux noirs tenant dans ses mains des fioles de potions et ayant autour du bras droit un splendide serpent vert clair aux rayures argentés aux yeux jaunes. Harry ne savait pas qui il était mais il ressenatit une aura de bienfaisance et était captivé par le serpent qu'il toucha et qui actionna sans que Harry le sache l'ouverture du passage secret qu'il refermait.

Sans le savoir, Harry avait découvert les appartements secrets de Salazard serpentard. Au début, il fut un peu surpris et puis il y pénètra pour voir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Quel ne fut sa surprise de voir qu'il y avait un bureau, une bibliothèque, un cheminée et plusieurs fauteuils dans lequel il s'assit pour admirer cette pièce. En plus d'être immense et haute comme toutes les pièces du château, elle était recouverte de tapisseries plus ou moins onéreuses et le fond de la salle était d'une couleur préominente: le vert. Sur le bureau, se trouvait une mulitudes de parchemins ainsi qu'une plume, comme si l'occupant était parti il y a peu de temps et reviendrais vite. Ca captivait réellement le bout de chou qui fut plus qu'étonné de voir le même symbole qui se trouvait derrière la table de sprofesseurs dans la Grande Salle et se demandait bien pourquoi il était sur ces papiers. La bibliothèque en chêne avait ses portes en verre ouvertes et Harry put u voir des centaines de livres écrits dans des langues différentes, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, vu qu'il ne savait pas encore lire. Mais à voir les dessins dessus, ils avaient l'air compliqués et parler d'animaux et d'autres choses.

En étant assis dans un des fauteuils, Harry s'assoupit étant donné qu'il était plus que fatigué de sa journée bien remplie sans se demander si son père le cherchait encore. Ce qui malheusement était encore le cas, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans les cachots, bien que Tina et Dan avaient été obligés de le révéler à Dumbledore quand celui-ci les incita à le faire. Ils furent donc obliger de retourner de nouveau dans le bureau de Albus bredouille.

Harry, lui s'était réveillé de sa petite pièce et voulu sortir mais il ne savait pas comment quand il vu un pan d'une des tapisseries qui laissait un passage et décida de le prendre, peut-être que ce dernier le mènera vers son père qu'il devait bien affronter un jour ou l'autre, alors autant le plus vite possible et éviter qu'il ne soit plus en colère.

Il y pénétra et marcha tout le long du couloir qui était éclairé par des bougies et se retrouva devant un pan de mur où était disposé une sorte d'échelle que Harry monta pour accéder à un étage supérieur et toujours dans un couloir; Il continua ainsi jusqu'à trouver deux intersections, et se demanda bien s'il devait aller à droite ou à gauche. Mais voyant un trait de lumière vers la gauche, il prit cette direction jusqu'à voir un bout de tissu devant lui qu'il écarta pour pouvoir passer et fut plus qu'étonné de voir qu'il était maintenant dans le hall de Poudlard seul. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un miaulement qui le fit bondir de cinq mètres. Miss Trigne se trouvait juste à côté de lui et si elle était là, Rusard devait être dans les parages et comme il le pensait il arriva à sa hauteur très rapidement.

-TOI, viens

-Faites mal

-Tant mieux, on va chez le directeur qui sera enfin content de revoir ainsi que Balck

-Veux pas

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis le gamin. Tu viens un point c'est tout. Moi à ta place, je ferais mes prières hahahah

Harry n'eu pas d'autres choix que de le suivre étant donné que Rusard lui tenait le bras pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Mais plus ils avançaient en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et plus Harry se sentait mal. Il avait une petite appréhension de faire face à son père et son oncle. _Ils doivent me détester et être encore en colère après moi s'ils savent ce que j'ai fais à l'école. Je vais me faire tuer. Et papa va sûrement encore me donner une fessée, j'en veux pas, ouinnn. Il me fait mal ce type, peux pas faire moins mal.Je veux partir._

Malheureusement pour Harry, ils s'approchaient rapidement devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du diretcteur et y montèrent . Une fois devant la porte, Rusard frappa à la porte tandis que Harry essayait veinement d'échapper à sa prise, sans résultat.

-M. Rusard, que puis-je pour vous?

-Je viens de trouver ce que vous cherchez depuis des heures

-Comment cela?

-Je vais vous montrer.Allez rentre là-dedans toi

-NON

-HARRY

-Heu... papa

Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Siruus le prit et lui tient un bras pendant que de l'autre il lui donne une tape sur les fesses. Sirius ne voulait pas lui redonner une fessée, comme il se l'était promis, mais là, il n'avait pas pu s'y soustraire, vu les bêtises accumulés depuis ce matin. De plus, cela n'était qu'une petite qui ne lui ferait pas mal, même si Harry pleurait pour la forme.Harry lui était humilié que son père le frappe devant Rusard et son « grand-père », il aurait aimé être cinq pieds sous terre à l'insatnt.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé M. Rusard?

-Dans le hall devant une tapisserie

-Merci, vous pouvez nous laisser nous nous occupons de lui

-Bien Mr.le Directeur

Une fois que M. Rusard soit sorti du bureau, Sirius et Remus se sont retournés vers Harry, qui se faisait plus que petit, pour avoir des explications sur son attitude.

-Harry, pourrais-ton savoir Ce qui t'as pris de faire ça à l'école et de te cacher pendant des heures?

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous Sirius. Ainsi, je pourrais prévenir Severus et Minerva que l'on a retrouvé Harry

-Entendu Albus, merci

-Alors, Harry j'attends toujours une réponse

-Euh.; Je voulais me venge' de quelqu'un

-Et pourquoi?

-Embête petits

-Ce n'est pas parce que cette personne vous embête toi et les autres que cela te donne le droit de faire de telles farces et de disparaître

-Désolé

-Et pourquoi être aller dans le laboratoire de Severus?

-Faire potions

-Et à quoi elles devaient te servir dis-moi?

-Pour lui

-Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me les donner, étant donné que tes amis ne les avaient pas

-Non

-Harry soit tu me les donne soit je es récupère moi-même, et cela sera beaucoup moins plaisant je t'assure. A toi de choisir

-Ok

-Que devait-elles faire

-Tête animaux

-Non mais je rêve, vous ne faîtes pas dans la demi-mesure à ce que je vois

-Où étais-tu quand on te cherchais

-Sais pas, tableau ouve't moi,moi aller dedans

-On verra ça plus tard Remus quand il nous le montrera. Pour le moment, je veux qu'il comprenne ses actes et qu'il les assume.

-Tu parles de sa punition

-Puisque la dernière ne t'as pas suffit, on va recommencer, mais plus longtemps

-Non, s'te plait

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée. Donc, disons 1 petit mois sans pouvoir aller sur un balai et 5 semaines pour les potions, qu'en dis-tu Remus?

-Je pense que cela fera l'affaire, peut-être que de cette façon Harry tu comprendras que plus tu feras de grosses bêtises et plus tu seras puni en conséquence

-Veux pas

-Pas de discussion. Estimes-toi heureux que cela ne soit pas pire

-Mais pour le moment Sirius, je pense que Severus voulait le voir comme il nous l'a demandé

-En effet, alors allons-y

* * *

Ils partirent donc tous les trois en direction des cachots tandis que Dumbledore rejoignait son bureau. Ils laissèrent Severus parler avec Harry seul et attendirent tranquillement dasn le coulir qu'il ait fini

-Harry, tu m'as déçu en pénétrant dasn mon labo sans mon autorisation

-Désolé

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as pris mes souris?

-Fai'e dist'action

-Tu sais pourtant que je refusais que tu y touches non?

-Vi

-De plus ce n'est pas parce que tu sais où sont les ingrédients et faire quelques potions que cela te donne le droit d'en faire quand ça t' enchante

-Vi

-Bon comme je le suppose, tu dois être puni et interdit de potion pendant un certain temps, ce sera pareil pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir mettre ne serait-ce un orteil dans mon laboratoire avant un mois et demi, c'est clair?

-Vi

-Prafait, Black tu peux venir le prendre

-Merci Snape

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit très très mal. En effet, ava nt de se coucher, son père lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire des excuses à sa directrice et à son institutrice ainsi qu'à ses camarades. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander de ne pas lui faire ça, mais s'était sans compter la voix de Remus qui était tout à fait d'accord avec ce principe. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, il était même sûr que son père ferait tout pour rester jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse, même si pour lui c'était plus une humiliation qu'autre chose.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et à dans 15jours pour le prochain chapitre

Gryff!!


	14. Evasion à Azkaban

_Désolée du retard, mais je n'ais pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, et donc de répondre à vos gentilles reviews. Si je trouve le temps de le faire dans la semaine, je vous promets de le faire, mais je ne vous garantis rien du tout à ce sujet._

_Le prochain chapitre aussi arrivera avec un peu de retard, puisque je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, et avec Noël qui arrive, ce sera encore pire. Mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver._

_Je vous laisse avec tout ce blabla inutile._

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Evasion à Azkaban**

Le lendemain comme il le pensait si bien, une fois rendue à l'école où Sirius du plus le traîner qu'autre chose, Harry du présenter ses excuses et Sirius est parti après s'être assuré qu'il les aient faites convenablement et à toute le monde. Pour Harry, ce moment était le plus humiliant, car on le regardait avec des regards furieux, regards qu'il aurait voulu éviter au plus haut. Mais ils avaient finis par comprendre la raison de ses blagues.

Il pu donc passer une journée assez calme malgré les moqueries du garçon contre lequel Harry, Dan et Tina avait fait cela. Mais dans l'ensemble, rien ne se passa d'extraordinaire si ce n'est qu'ils étaient interdits de récréation et qu'ils devaient reste à l'intérieur de la classe pendant que les autres étaient dehors. C'était la seule punition que la directrice avait trouvé à donner aux trois chenapans.

C'est donc un Harry calme que retrouva Remus quand il est vint le reprendra le midi et l'emmener à Poudlard pour l'après-midi qu'il passerait avec Dumbledore, étant donné que Sirius et lui-même ne pourraient pas s'en occuper.

Après le repas dans la Grande Salle, Harry alla dans le bureau de son grand-père en étant dans ses bras. Ce dernier le coucha tout de suite dans le lit où Harry s'y endormi peu de temps après mais dont le sommeil semblait plus qu'agité qu'à l'ordinaire, et pour cause, puisque sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, signe de l'action ou d'attaques de Voldemort.

Dans son rêve, Harry voyait un homme ressemblant plus à un serpent qu'à autre chose et en ayant les mêmes yeux que ces derniers sauf la couleur qui elle était d'un rouge carmin, rouge sang. Il était installé dans un trône fait de marbre et où était incrusté des serpents et à ses côtés se trouvait un grand et immense serpent que l'on ait jamais vu, son serpent de compagnie: Nagini.

Il avait devant lui tout une pagaillée d'hommes qui étaient agenouillés et semblant attendre ses ordres. Ils se demandaient bien ce que leur Maître avait prévu étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune attaque de prévu. Mais si attaque il y avait, ils s'en réjouissaient d'avance. Il faut dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient de ne pas pouvoir tuer, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis quelques temps déjà et dont ils avaient grande envie.

« Mangemorts, l'heure est grave. Comme je veux attaquer le village de Pré-au-Lard prochainement, il me faut les meilleurs hommes et particulièrement ceux qui se trouvent actuellement à Azkaban et qui ne sont toujours pas libre. »

« Maître, allons-nous attaquer cette prison? »

« -En effet Lucius, nous allons le faire dès ce soir. De plus, maintenant que les Détraqueurs sont de notre côté, nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux. »

« -Faisons-nous évader tous ceux qui sont avec nous? »

« -Bien entendu, j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes pour démontrer ma puissance et ceux-là ont ma gratitude et sont les plus loyaux »

« -Qui est-ce Maître? »

« -Tu es tellement bête Goyle que tu ne sais pas qui est actuellement là-bas? Endoloris!! »

« Haaaa!! »

« -Mais pour te répondre, je veux faire évader les Lestrange, Doholov et Pettigrew »

« -Pettigrew, mais pour quelle raison? »

-Lucius, Lucius, oublierais-tu que cet incapable est un Animagus rat et donc qui peux se faufiler sans aucun problème dans Poudlard même et ainsi me donner des renseignements très important? »

« -Veuillez m'en excusez Maître! »

« -Alors tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine ou il t'en cuiras! »

« -Oui Maître »

- »Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir à minuit, nous libèrerons tous les prisonniers qui sont de notre côté et ainsi , nous pourrons commencer notre offensive sur le monde. Compris? »

« -Oui Maître »

« -Parfait, alors soyez prêt le moment venu. Mais pour éviter que des fuites soient faites au cas où il y a un espion, vous restez tous au Manoir dès maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un autre cas comme Snape. Rompez »

« -Bien Maître »

« -Oh Lucius, ne m'interromps plus quand je parle!Endolorisss!!!! »

« -AHHHHH »

C'est avec un cri identique que le pauvre petit Harry se réveilla et qui alerta Albus que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand il le vit secouer de spasmes. N'arrivant pas à le calmer, il préféra appeler Pompom pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il a. Heureusement pour lui, elle arriva rapidement car Harry devenait vraiment instable et n'arrivait aucunement à le réveiller du cauchemar dont il était la proie.

« - Que se passe-t-il Albus? Pourquoi m'avoir appelé en urgence? »

« -A cause de Harry, je suis dans l'incapacité de le réveiller et il est pris de spasmes plus ou moins violent. »

« Très bien, essayez de lui tenir les jambes le temps que je l'examine »

« -Entendu »

« -Alors voyons ça...médicamium...Oh mon dieu!! »

« -Qu'y-a-t-il? »

« -Il a subit de puissants Endoloris et encore maintenant. Mais qui peut faire cela? »

« -Je ne vois malheureusement qu'une seule personne capable de faire une telle chose: Voldemort en personne! »

« -Quoi Vous-Savez-Qui? Mais comment peut-il l'atteindre à une telle distance sans qu'il ne soit face à lui? »

« -Et bien, nous n'avons jamais réellement chercher les conséquences que sa cicatrice pouvait amener plus tard, mais il pourrait s'agir d'un lien qui les unit ».

« -Pauvre enfant, je vais tenter de lui donner une potion calmante, peut-être que cela le soulagera? »

« -Oui, faite, je vais devoir en avertir Sirius et Remus afin qu'il surveille étroitement son sommeil à partir de maintenant. Reste à savoir ce qu'il a pu voir ou entendre de si effrayant pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. »

« -En effet, voilà, il se calme mais il ne se réveillera pas avant au moins une bonne heure. »

« -Merci Pompom, je vous avertirais s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal »

« -D'accord, je serais à l'infirmerie. »

Dès que Harry se réveilla, Dumbledore le laissa seul dans son bureau quelques minutes sous la garde de Fumseck, tout en mettant les objets dangereux hors de sa portée et en fermant la porte magiquement, afin qu'il ne puisse vadrouiller dans Poudlard. Il se rendit immédiatement dans les salles de cours de Sirius et Remus qui venaient juste d efinir de donner leurs cours. D'ailleurs ces deux-là étaient plus que surpris de voir arriver Albus sans Harry et se demandaient déjà ce qu'avait bien pu inventé encore Harry. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûr que Harry en soit la cause quand ils virent le visage soucieux du directeur.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il? On dirait que vous portez le poids du monde sur les épaules? »

« J'aurais encore préféré, vous savez »

« Que se passe-t-il? Il s'agit de Harry, n'est ce pas?

« Vous avez raison, il s'agit de lui, mais ce sera mieux que nous en parlions dans mon bureau, non? »

« Vous avez raison, on vous suit »

Ils partirent donc de nouveau dans le bureau directorial, soucieux de savoir ce que Albus voulait leur dire sur Harry. Quand ils y entrèrent, après que Albus ait retiré le sort, ils trouvèrent le petit Harry assis au sol, dos au bureau des traces de larmes sur les joues, avec Fumseck dans les bras et tentant par tous les moyens de lui prendre une plume, chose que le phénix ne souhait pas entendre, au vu de son regard courroucé envers l'enfant. En effet, Harry voulait plus que tout obtenir une de ses plumes, étant donné que Severus lui avait dit qu'une plume de phénix avait des caractéristiques importantes dans certaines potions, et donc comme il voulait l'aider, et que le seul phénix dans le coin était Fumseck, il pensait lui en prendre une, mais l'oiseau en question n'était pas du même avis.

« Harry, que fais-tu? »

« P'ends plume à oiseau »

« Et pourquoi je te prie?

« Potion »

« Désolé, mais c'est hors de question, alors laisse Fumseck revenir sur son perchoir tu veux bien? »

« Oui papa »

« Albus pourraient-on savoir pourquoi Harry a des traces de larmes sur son visage? »

« Bien entendu Remus. Durant sa sieste, Harry a eu comme des spasmes et Pompom a découvert qu'il recevait des Endoloris »

« Des ENDOLORIS? Qui lui a fait ça et comment? »

« Du calme Sirius, je sais que cela est dangereux et encore plus sur un si jeune enfant. »

« Alors comment vous expliquez cela? »

« Tout porte à croire que Harry et Voldemort ets un lien grâce à la cicatrice qu'il porte sur le front et qu'il doit voir ce qui se passe et s'entend. Malheureusement, quand je lui ait demandé les détails de son rêve, il n'a pas été capable de me les dire. J'en conclut que vu la violence de celui-ci, Harry ne s'en souvient pas.

« Et que faisons-nous pour l'aider dans tout ça nous? »

« Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à faire si ce n'est qu'il prenne des potions de sommeil sans rêve et que vous fassiez très attention à son sommeil dorénavant. »

« Je vois, on a plus qu'à attendre que ce malade se présente pour savoir qu'il prépare un coup. Il n'y a pas un autre moyen? »

« Désolé Sirius mais pour le moment non. Il y aurait bien un autre moyen mais tu riques de ne pas apprécier du tout »

« Ah et pourquoi? »

« Car Severus devra entrer en scène »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre la cicatrice de Harry et Snape »

« Tout simplement que Severus pourra, grâce à l'occlumencie et la légillemancie essayer de construire des barrières qui protègeraient l'esprit et les rêves de Harry. S'il avait eu son âge réel, il lui aurait appris ses deux matières extrêmement importante . »

« C'est sûr, cela ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors pour le moment, je pense que le mieux serait que Remus et moi veilleront sur le sommeil de Harry et si cela ne suffit pas, on fera comme vous l'avez dit, qu'en penses-tu Remus? »

« Je pense qu'en effet, on peut essayer comme ça, puis on avisera avec le temps. »

« Très bien, on fera ainsi pour le moment »

« On va y aller alors, tu viens Harry? »

« Oui, au revoi' g'and papa »

« Au revoir Harry »

Après cette terrible nouvelle, Sirius et Remus rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, à Pré au Lard pour y réfléchir plus longuement. Plus ils y pensaient et plus ils ils avaient peur de ce qui pourraient arriver à Harry à cause de cette maudite cicatrice, qui lui a gâché et qui continue encore à lui gâcher la vie. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de veiller sur son sommeil cette nuit, afin de s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne puisse lui arriver de nouveau. Ce qui malheureusement fut le cas.

* * *

A minuit, tous les Mangemorts accompagnés de Lord Voldemort transplanèrent du Manoir Jedusor aux abords de la prison d'Azkaban. Ils y pénétrèrent sans aucun problèmes dans la perspective d'y faire un véritable carnage sanglant. Une fois le Directeur de la prison immobilisé par les soins de Voldemort, ce dernier se mit face à ses Mangemorts.

« Mangemorts, libérez nos compagnons sur le champ et tuez tous les autres. Personne ne doit en sortir ou vous en paierez le prix de votre vie. Allez-y. »

« Oui Maître »

Tous les Mangemorts partirent en courant dans les couloirs en passant par divers dédalles et descendirent plusieurs escaliers afin d'arriver dans le secteur de Haute Sécurité où les pires criminels étaient comme Sirius Black y était il y a quelques temps déjà.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, tous les prisonniers passaient la tête entre les barreaux de leurs cellules pour voir ce qui se passaient et furent pour certains heureux et stupéfait de voir leurs compagnons. En effet, ils avaient tous ressentis une brûlure à l'emplacement exact de la Marque des Ténèbres, sachant par cela que leur Maître était là et qu'ils seraient bientôt hors de leurs sinistres cellules.

Donc les Mangemorts n'eurent pas une seconde d'hésitation et ouvrirent rapidement les portes avec leurs baguettes magiques, tandis que d'autres en profitait, grâce à l'agitation, pour tuer tous les autres prisonniers qui n'étaient pas dans leur rang et qui ne voulaient rien entendre au sujet de Voldemort, de magie noire et de lignée de sang purs. Les sorts impardonnables, l'Avada Kedavra et l'Endoloris fusaient de partout et de part en part dans toute la prison sur les prisonniers. Les prisonniers étaient torturés et mourraient les uns après les autres sans aucun moyen de se défendre et sans personne pour leur venir en aide de cette mot prématurée.

Dès qu'ils eurent tués toutes les personnes qu'ils désiraient et qui étaient sur leurs chemin, ils retournèrent auprès de leur cher Maître, toujours au centre de la prison. Dès qu'ils le virent, les Mangemorts nouvellement échappés se jetèrent à ses pieds et embrassèrent le bas de sa robe comme preuve de loyauté envers sa personne. Sans un regard de plus à ces Mangemorts, il leur ordonna de rentrer au Manoir.

Une fois que tous furent partis, le Directeur, que Voldemort avait pris soin de libérer, partit prévenir les Aurors et le Ministre de la Magie. En effet, Voldemort ne l'avait pas épargné pour rien, le seul but de sa diligence était qu'il fasse savoir au monde entier, sorcier comme moldu, ce dont lui et ses sbires sont capables de faire et avec quelle cruauté ils le font.

* * *

Pendant toute la période que dura cet acte de barbarie gratuite, Sirius et Remus furent témoin des larmes et des spasmes qui parcouraient le corps entier de Harry. Mais le pire pour eux fut de voir que la cicatrice était rouge sang et faisait des siennes alors qu'il avait bu de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. A croire que le lien qui unissait Harry et ce démon qu'est Voldemort était bien plus puissant qu'une simple potion. Avec un hurlement à réveillé les morts, Harry se réveilla en sursaut en pleurs, des larmes inondant son visage apeuré et terrifié.

Cette vue fit fondre Sirius qui vint le prendre immédiatement dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le consoler afin qu'il se sente mieux.

« Harry…shutt…calme-toi, personne ne te feras du mal maintenant et ici. Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Gens mo'ts …snifff »

« Où cela s'est-il passé Harry ? »

« Sais pas ! »

« Essaye de te souvenir. Il y a peut-être des personnes qui ont besoin d'aide. S'il te plait Harry ! »

« M'en souviens plusssss »

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Remus préviens Albus et Snape. On va avoir besoin de ces compétences »

« J'y cours. Pendant ce temps, reste avec Harry, on ne sait jamais. »

« Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. »

De ce fait, Remus partit sur le champ à Poudlard en passant par la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore, seule cheminée raccordé. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore était encore à son bureau malgré l'heure plus que tardive et fut plus que surpris de voir Remus là et encore plus avec un regard aussi soucieux que celui qu'il avait.

« Remus mais que faites-vous ici et surtout à cette heure-là ? »

« Désolé Albus mais il s'agit de Harry ! »

« Harry ? Il y a eu le même problème que cette après-midi »

« Malheureusement oui mais il a dit à Sirius avoir vu des morts mais on ne se souviens pas où. Donc je pense que nous allons avoir des besoin des compétences d'occlumencie de Severus afin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Très bien je le préviens et on vous suit. »

« Merci Albus »

Dès que Severus arriva dans le bureau directorial, Albus le mit au courant du problème et ils se rendirent immédiatement chez Sirius où ils allèrent dans la chambre de Harry, qui était toujours en pleurs dans les bras de son père.

« Sirius que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ah Albus, vous voici enfin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il ne cesse de pleurer depuis son réveil et refuse tout contact visuel et ne parle pas »

« Je vois. Severus je pense que vous pourrez faire quelque chose. »

« Je le pense aussi. Mais pour cela, il faut que je sois proche et face à lui »

« Donc, je n'ais pas le choix de te laisser ma place c'est ça ? Bon, alors vas-y ! Et ne l'abîme pas ! »

« Comme si c'était mon intention »

Après que Sirius ait relâché et se soit éloigné de Harry, le laissant avachi sur le lit, Severus s'approcha de lui à pas de loups afin de ne pas l'effrayer et se mit à côté de lui pour plus de facilité.

« Harry tu m'entends ? »

« Vi »

« Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Vi »

« D'accord. Alors je voudrais que tu essayes de te concentrer sur ton rêve de ce soir afin que je puisses voir ce que tu as vué

« Pou'quoi ? »

« Je dois pénétrer dans ton esprit afin de voir ce qui s'est passé et où, car à voir ton état, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose de grave et nous devons savoir quoi pour venir en aide aux personnes qui pourraient être blessés. Tu est d'accord pour le faire ? »

« Vi »

« Très bien, alors ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ce rêve du mieux que tu peux. Legillimens. »

A la lancée de ce sort, Severus se retrouva dans la tête de Harry et y vit tous les souvenirs qu'il avait maintenant à son âge. Il trouva une petite faille et s'y introduit et comprit assez facilement l'état de Harry. Si le gosse avait vu tous ces crimes plus atroces les uns que les autres, c'était normal qu'il soit dans cet état. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de voir les identités des Mangemorts que Voldemort venait de faire évader sans aucune gêne. Si ceux-là étaient de nouveau en liberté, les prochaines attaques de Voldemort risquaient d'être plus que sanglantes et cruelles. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il sorti rapidement de l'esprit de Harry, qu'il trouva en pleurs et qu'il consola du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que lui-même était blême.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi Harry pleure-t-il ? »

« Sirius calme-toi je t'en prie. »

« Non, je ne me calmerais pas. Regarde l'état de Harry, c'est encore pire qu'avant. »

« Sirius calmez-vous. Severus allez-vous bien ? »

« Pas vraiment au vu de ce que j'ai vu. Et pour ta gouverne Black, si Harry est dans cet état, c'est qu'il a du revivre ce qu'il a vu dans son rêve. Content ? »

« Non ! Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a vu ? »

« Il a simplement vu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts faire un massacre à la prison d'Azkaban grâce à son lien. Voldemort fait évadé ses Mnagemorts dont mlheureusement font partie Pettigrow et les Lestrange. Après ça, il a fait tués tous les autres prisonniers qui n'étaient pas de son côté. Et il y en avait un paquet : plus d'une centaine, tu vois le tableau »

« Attendez Severus, il a fait évadé les Lestrange ? »

« Oui Albus, et je ne vous raconte pas leur histoire et leur palmarès, je crois que le connaissez autant voir plus que moi. »

« En effet, mais avec eux en liberté, le monde va vite tourner en carnage plus que sanglant »

« Moi ce qui m'intéresse le plus Albus, c'est pourquoi les faire évader maintenant »

« Je pense Remus qu'il doit prévoir une attaque grandiose et qu'il veut la gagner à n'importe quel prix, d'où avoir ses meilleurs Mangemorts est une chance. »

« Et ce traître de Peter qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? »

« Ca Sirius je me le demande aussi. A moins que Voldemort ne veuille s'en servir que comme espion grâce à sa forme Animagus. Qui pourrait croire qu'un rat est un sorcier et qu'il espionnerait ? Personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais contacter les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur faire part de cette découverte et agir en conséquences. Nous aurons de toute façon le nombre de victimes demain dans la presse. Reste à savoir comment Fudge va réagir à cette attaque. Je retourne à Poudlard pour préparer tout cela, vous venez Severus ? »

« J'arrive Albus. Black, donne-lui cette potion de sommeil sans rêve que j'ai faite plus puissante. Peut-être que cela l'aidera à ne pas voir les attaques de Voldemort »

« Merci Snape »

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi Black mais pour Harry qui souffre plus que tout de ces attaques. Il ne mérite pas ça »

« Je le sais mais merci quand même »

Après que Severus et Albus furent repartis à Poudlard par poudre de cheminette, Sirius et Remus essayèrent de faire boire à Harry cette potion, ce qui fit un peu dur même si Severus l'avait agrémenté de vanille pour lui donner meilleur goût.

En tout cas, de toute cette nuit, ni l'un ni l'autre n'alla se coucher dans son lit, préférant veiller sur le sommeil d'un enfant blessé.

* * *

A bientôt je l'espère

Gryff!!


	15. Nouvelles et attaque

**Titre **: Une enfance retrouvée

**Auteur** : Gryffondor

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : General

**Résumé** : Suite à l'absorption des deux potions lors de son passage au QG de l'Ordre entre sa 4ème et sa 5ème année, Harry redevient un enfant de 3 ans. Il sera sous la garde de Remus et Sirius qui sera innocenté. Prend en compte les 4 premiers tomes.

**Note **: Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Un tout nouveau chapitre après (ne pas regarder la date !)….6 mois d'absence. Mais entre mon boulot et la page blanche , ça n'aide vraiment pas à l'écriture, même si je savais ce que je voulais mettre mais pas comment le retranscrire sur papier.

Soyez contents, je me suis couché hyper tard pour le terminer et je l'ai peaufiné tout à l'heure rien que pour vous et êtes ainsi sûr qu'il soit correcte, de mon point de vue. Donc, désolé s'il n'est pas aussi long que les précédents chapitres.

Les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement, d'ici 2 à 4 semaines, au grand maximum.

Vous avez été chanceux cette semaine, un chapitre de « Une enfance retrouvée » et un de « Harry Potter et le Tour du Temps », mon nouveau bébé !!

Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse enfin découvrir ce chapitre si attendu !!

Gryff !!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Nouvelles et Attaque**

****

Le lendemain de cette évasion, à Poudlard, la plupart des professeurs se trouvaient à l'infirmerie où Sirius et Remus avaient amenés Harry afin que Mme Pomfresh puisse l'examiner et vérifier qu'il aille bien, après ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière.

Tous les professeurs qui avaient été chez Sirius attendaient avec impatience que le courrier arrive et notamment les journaux, afin de savoir ce que la presse en disait et voir l'amplitude des dégâts. Ils attendaient avec crainte la réaction des élèves qui avaient vu les Lestrange tués certains membres de leur famille. La journée allait être très longue !

Leur attente ne se fit pas trop attendre quand un majestueux et magnifique hibou grand duc de couleur argenté vint apporter la Gazette du Sorcier à Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il le déplia rapidement et blêmit immédiatement aux titres, ce qui intrigua et fit comprendre l'étendue des dégâts aux autres, et pour cause.

_SPECTACULAIIRE ET SANGLANTE EVASION A AZKABAN_

Hier soir, quand tout le monde était censé dormir, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses Mangemorts ont envahis l célèbre prison d'Azkaban, qui rappelons-le est située en pleine mer. Ils ont fait évadés les pires Mangemorts que le monde ait jamais porté jusque là puisque les Lestrange ainsi que Peter Petigrow, traître des Potter, figurent sur la liste des évadés.

_Mais le pire est qu'ils ne se sont pas contentés de cela. Non en plus de cette évasion, ils ont éliminés tous les autres prisonniers qui n'étaient pas du côté du Lord Noir. Et malheureusement, les divers sorts impardonnables lancés sur les 300 prisonniers ne leur ont laissés aucune chance de survie. Seul le directeur a été laissé en vie mais pourquoi ? Pour prévenir le Ministère ? Un mystère de plus à éclaircir !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que ses terribles Mangemorts et que les Détraqueurs les ont rejoints, qui sait ce qui peut nous arriver. Car personne ne peut penser qu'ils sont sortis pour rien, non, Vous Savez Qui doit prévoir une attaque mais où et surtout quand ? _

_Alors soyez très prudents à l'avenir_.

_LES DECLARATIONS SU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Suite à cette terrible annonce, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge a fait une déclaration aux journalistes que nous vous relatons : « Comme vous le savez maintenant tous, Vous Savez Qui a fait évader plusieurs de ces meilleurs Mangemorts. Tous les Aurors de notre pays sont activement à leur rechercher afin de les renvoyer de nouveau en prison le plus rapidement possible. Toutefois, le temps que nous y arrivions, je demande à tous d'éviter d'aller dans des endroits publics, qui seront bien entendu surveillés. Les lieux les plus dangereux et susceptibles d'être attaqués sont la Banque de Gringotts et l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, alors évitez au maximum de vous y aventurer. D'ici là, je vous invite tous à redoubler encore à plus de vigilance ! »_

_Mais malgré cette déclaration, est-on sûr d'être encore à l'abri quelque part dans notre pays ? Cela n'en ais pas vraiment sûr, après tout, Vous Savez Qui peut attaquer divers endroits juste par plaisir et sans objectifs réels. Alors pour reprendre les paroles de notre Ministre : RESTONS SUR NOS GARDES ET SOYONS VIGILANTS !_

« Et bien, maintenant, nous savons à quoi nous attendre avec Voldemort ! »

« Que voulez-vous…Ha, qu'est-ce que ça ? »

En effet, Sirius n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase étant donné qu'un faucon tout noir de son bec à sa queue venait d'entrer et filait droit vers Albus, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Mais à voir son regard et son caractère, assez cruel, on pouvait deviner que ce charmant rapace pouvait venir de Voldemort en personne.

Pour avoir la réponse à la question que toutes les personnes présentes se posaient, Albus décida de lire la lettre qu'il avait entre ses pattes. Il blanchit rapidement quand il découvrit que celle-ci était en réalité écrite avec du sang et bien de leur ennemi juré : Voldemort

_Alors Dumbledore, j'espère que tu vas bien en sachant que j'ai de mon côté mes meilleurs hommes et que je suis prêt à attaquer dès que je le désire. Attend-toi à des massacres très sanglants et mortelles dans les prochains jours._

Dommage pour toi que tu ne puisses plus savoir mes plans, hein ? Tu diras à ce traître de Snape qu'il ne s'en sortira pas ainsi. On ne me trahis pas sans en payer les conséquences. Tu as intérêt à protéger ton petit Potter si tu veux qu'il soit encore en vie dans les prochains jours HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ton Maître

Devant qui

Tu devras bientôt

Te prosterner à ses pieds

Comme un vulgaire chien

« Allons dans mon bureau pour discuter de cette missive, messieurs. »

« Quoi, mais pourquoi Albus ? »

« Ce sera beaucoup plus simple vu la gravité de la situation. »

« C'est à ce point Albus ? »

« Malheureusement oui Remus. Allons-y. Je vous confie Harry Pompom. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le surveiller. »

« Entendu. »

Tous les professeurs suivirent donc Albus Dumbledore dans les dédales de couloirs dans un calme quasi religieux, et tous se demandaient bien ce que cette lettre pouvait contenir pour faire réagir le directeur ainsi, alors que d'habitude rien n'arrive à l'ébranler de la sorte. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, ils prirent place dans les sièges se trouvant devant son bureau et attendirent, avec plus d'impatience certains que d'autres, les explications.

« Alors Albus,de qui est cette missive, de Voldemort ? »

« En effet Sirius, vous avez raison. Cette lettre n'a du être envoyer que pour une seule raison : nous défier et nous faire peur par la même occasion ! »

« Mais pouvons-nous laisser les élèves aller à leur sortie de Pré-Au-Lard qui était prévue aujourd'hui ? Car avec cette menace actuelle, ce serait du suicide pur et dur. »

« J'en suis parfaitement conscient Severus, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas cloitrer les élèves dans le château du jour au lendemain. Le plus prudent, serait de faire appel aux membres de l'Ordre immédiatement. Ainsi, ils seront pas de trop avec les Aurors que Fudge a déjà réquisitionné. »

« En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour que j'autorise Harry à y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul orteil, suite à cette évasion. Qui sait se qui pourrait lui arriver en cas d'attaque. »

« Je pense comme Sirius, Albus. Mais il ne reste plus qu'à expliquer aux élèves le fait qu'ils seront plus surveillés qu'ordinairement, et cela après avoir vu leurs réactions lors du repas. »

« En effet, Remus. Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre dans la Grande Salle maintenant pour en savoir plus sur celles-ci »

* * *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les différents professeurs purent rapidement voir les réactions de leurs élèves suite aux articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier. La plupart étaient choqués, désespérés et l'autre partie, en grosse partie de Serpentard, étaient réjouies et content. Ne voulant pas laisser ses élèves aller dans ce genre d'émotions plus longtemps que nécessaire, Albus décida d'intervenir pour leur expliquer les mesures prises à leur encontre dorénavant.

« Chers élèves. Bien, comme vous le savez maintenant, Voldemort a fait libéré ses Mangemorts et est donc dorénavant en plein pouvoir de ces hommes. Il sera donc facile pour lui d'attaquer n'importe quel monument ou place importante du pays sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher ou l'arrêter.

Malgré ce fait, je ne pense pas supprimer votre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de cette après-midi. La seule chose qui diffère des autres, sera les Aurors ainsi que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui patrouilleront dans le village durant toute la durée de cette sortie.

De plus, je vous demanderais de ne pas rester seul, par simple sécurité, et donc de toujours vous déplacer par groupe de minimum 3 à 4 personnes. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, alertez immédiatement un adulte ou entrez dans un boutique pour demander de l'aide.

Quant aux heures de sortie, et suite aux attaques que peut préméditer Voldemort, vous ne devrez pas être de sortie après 18h00. A cette heure, vous devrez être soit dans le château soit dans le parc. Vous ne devrez pas être hors du terrain de Poudlard après celle-ci.

Si vous préférez ne pas vous y rendre, malgré toutes ses mesures, veuillez en prévenir votre Directeur de Maison ou moi-même. Pour ceux voulant y aller quand même, vous devrez vous présenter à Rusard dans le Hall dans 1h30 au plus tard, afin de savoir qui est de sortie et qui ne l'est pas, et ainsi mieux savoir le nombre de personnes à secourir si attaque il y a .

Merci de votre attention »

Suite à l'annonce du directeur, les conversations entre les élèves reprirent de plus belles. Ils parlaient essentiellement de savoir s'ils voulaient sortir et avec qui. Mais la plupart des élèves, en tout cas les plus courageux, voulaient sortir des 4 murs de Poudlard dans lesquels ils étaient enfermés depuis de trop longs mois, selon leurs avis.

* * *

**A Pré-Au-Lard à 11h30**

****

Comme le voulaient les élèves, ils étaient enfin de sortie, et patrouillaient depuis une bonne demi-heure dans le village en zigzagant entre les différentes boutiques, en faisant leur réserve de bonbons chez Honeyduck vu qu'il ne savait pas quand ils seraient de nouveau autorisés à sortir, quand une énorme dénotation digne d'un mini Big Bang retentit dans tout le village sans que quiconque ne sache d'où elle venait et comment elle avait été provoqué.

Par instinct, les élèves se mirent à courir dans toutes les directions possibles pour se sauver quand ils virent des troupes de dizaines de Mangemorts parcourir les allées du village baguettes à la main et lançant des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres sur tout ce qui bougeait et causant des dégâts matérielles importants. Car ils ne faisaient pas souffrir seulement physiquement les sorciers sur leur chemin, ils détruisait également les façades des magasins, qui menaçaient de tomber par un simple coup de vent.

Evidemment, les élèves ne se souvenaient plus des consignes de sécurité que leur avait donné Dumbledore avant leur départ de Poudlard et étaient par conséquent une cible mouvante des plus attractive pour les Mangemorts qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour en blesse le plus, en leur lançant le plus de Doloris possible.

Mais à la grande joie de certains Mangemorts, ils arrivèrent à encercler un groupe d'élèves bien particuliers, qui rendrait leur Maître plus qu'heureux, étant donné qu'il s'agissait des amis du Survivant, lorsque ce dernier était encore un adolescent. Et en effet, en allant chercher de laide d'un adulte plus qualifié, le groupe composé de Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville s'étaient fait arrêter au tournant d'une allée par tout un groupe qui les tenaient maintenant en joue, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de fuite par les adolescents.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà, la Sang de Bourbe et les Traîtes à leur sang. Comme c'est gentil de votre part de venir nous rendre une petite visite de votre plein gré.

« Que voulez-vous de nous ? »

« Mais c'est qu'elle peut avoir du caractère la petite moldue quand elle s'y met apparemment. »

« Le ne vous permets pas de lui parler comme ça, sales rats »

« Endoloris !! On ne t'a pas appris à être respectueux envers tes aînés. Mais quoi d eplus normal que d'un Weasley. »

« Ron !! Laissez-le ! On ne vous a rien fait que je sache alors partez »

« Mais ne partiras pas tant que nous n'auront pas eu ce qu'on ait venu cherché voyons. Vous devriez le savoir non ? »

« Et que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Nous voulons que vous nous conduisiez auprès de Harry Potter ? »

« Non mais vous êtes malade ma parole ! Jamais, on ne vous conduiras auprès de lui. Vous le tuerez sans hésitation. On préfère mourir que de vous donner cet indice. Vous avez compris ou vous êtes bouché ?? »

« Sale Moldue, tu vas amèrement regretter tes paroles tous comme tes chers amis, crois-moi. Allons-y ! Endoloris !!! »

Suite à ce sort, ses congénères l'imitèrent avec autant de hargne sur les autres adolescents qui convulsèrent rapidement vu l'intensité du sort qu'ils gardèrent sur eux durant de nombreuses minutes, qui durèrent des heures pour les jeunes. Ils n'avaient à ce moment-là qu'une idée : tuer les jeunes qui étaient devant eux et leur faire regretter jusqu 'à leur naissance, sachant pertinemment que Pettigrew sous sa forme animagus, arrivera à localiser le jeune Potter, même si celui doit être sous la garde attentive du Chien et du Loup.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de torturer ce groupe de jeunes, qui étaient maintenant torturés, inconscients et baignant dans une marre de sang plus importante les unes que les autres, selon la gravité de leur état, ils les firent lévités dans une petite ruelle sombre où quasiment personne ne va pour y cacher les corps et ainsi les laisser mourir dans l'espoir que personne ne puisse les secourir, avant qu'on les découvrent bel et bien mort.

Suite à ce fait, ils partirent aider un autre groupe à finir de détruire les boutiques qui étaient pour la plupart en flammes, avec à l'intérieur ses occupants, que se soit les propriétaires même ou des étudiants de Poudlard qui y étaient aller se réfugier lorsque l'attaque avaient commencé, et qui malheureusement faisaient grimper le nombre d'étudiants morts en flèche assez rapidement, à la grande joie des Mangemorts, qui n'en avaient pas pourtant pas encore fini avec Pré-Au-Lard.

En effet, afin de faire savoir au monde sorcier entier que Voldemort était bien revenu et qu'il avait recommencé à attaquer comme il y avait plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant, ils se concentrèrent tous et firent sortirent de leurs baguettes la très célèbre et sombre Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, une horrible et immense tête de mort par lequel sortait et rampait un magnifique serpent. Bien le symbole de Voldemort lui-même. Qui d'autre à part lui aurait un tel emblème, alors que pour tous les serpents représentaient le Mal personnifié.

Quand les Mangemorts décidèrent enfin de partir après leur petit amusement, il ne restait de Pré-Au-Lard que des ruines enflammées, des élèves en pleurs devant la mort de leurs amis, mais surtout des tas de corps ensanglantés pour la plupart morts malheureusement mais heureusement quelques uns vivants mais inconscients du fait des tortures et des nombreux sorts qu'ils avaient reçus et qui les avaient en fait plus fatigués qu'autre chose. Ces personnes au moins avaient la vie sauve contrairement à leurs camarades qui étaient morts sur le champ d'honneur, en combattant leurs idéaux.

Face à cette vision d'horreur, plus personne n'oserait ne serait-ce mettre un pied dans le village avant des années.

* * *

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'ils avaient été aperçus par un groupe d'élève qui s'étaient retirés à Poudlard pour en prévenir les professeurs et l'infirmière pour aider des jeunes blessés très sérieusement, par des sorts de tortures.

« Professeurs, des Mangemorts attaquent en ce moment Pré-Au-Lard et s'en prennent à Granger, Weasley et Londubat »

« Entendu, vous, vous restez en sécurité dans votre Salle Commune, et nous, nous y allons pour les secourir le plus rapidement possible »

« Je vais préparez l'infirmerie pour pouvoir les soigner le mieux possible »

« Bonne idée Pompom. Je pense que vous devriez l'aider Severus »

« Pardon, j'ai du mal entendre. Vous ne voulez pas que j'aille au combat »

« C'est tout à fait exact Severus. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous exposer au danger tant que nous ne savons pas si Voldemort est là ou pas. Mais s'il est là, il risque de tout faire pour vous tuer, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un si bon duelliste que vous »

« Très bien, j'ai compris, même si je ne suis pas d'accord de cela »

« Merci Severus. Et puis, tu ne seras pas de trop pour protéger Harry si quelqu'un arrive à pénétrer dans Poudlard. De plus, je veux que Minerva, vous alliez chercher tous les élèves à Pré-Au-Lard et les ramenez à Poudlard pour leur sécurité »

« Entendu Albus »

« Alors allons-y »

* * *

**Château de Poudlard**

Mais manque de malchance, durant leur fuite, ce cher Peter Pettigrew s'était faufilé entre leurs jambes et avaient réussis à pénétrer en même temps qu'eux dans le château et s'aventuraient maintenant dans les dédalles à la recherche du sacré gosse. Il n'avait qu'à réussir à trouver la trace de Sirius ou de Remus et il le trouverait. Après quelques minutes de recherches qui le conduisirent au cinquième étage, il ressentit les odeurs de ses anciens amis ainsi que celle de Harry, qui avait la même odeur que James il y a des années de cela.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte qui cachait leur appartement, et que personne ne viendrait sûrement pas avant des minutes voire des heures, temps qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas devant lui, il décida de faire une autre approche. Se faisant le plus mince et petit possible, toujours sous sa forme animagus, il décida de passer sous la porte, où un mince espace lui permettrait d'entrer sans que personne ne le sache, que se soit les personnes à l'intérieur que le portait qui gardait l'entrée.

Une fois entré dans l'antre que Sirius appelait Antre des Maraudeurs, il décida de voir où pouvait se trouver les occupants, en se faisant le plus petit et discret possible pour qu'on ne puisse pas le repérer trop rapidement, surtout avec les sens plus que aiguisés de Remus et son Loup-Garou. Voyant que Sirius et Remus étaient confortablement installé dans le salon, tout en jetant des rapides coup d'œil vers la chambre de Harry, pour être là en cas de problèmes comme la veille au soir.

Décidant qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de faire ce pourquoi il était là, il entra dans sa chambre en rampant les murs et entra dans la chambre près à attaquer. Se dirigeant vers le lit où était couché dans le petit Harry, épuisé après sa nuit de cauchemars où il sauta sur le drap lestement pour ne pas faire sursauter le petit et ne pas sauter sa couverture et qu'il échoue. Car s'il échouait, il savait qu'il serait plus que sévèrement puni par son Maître, qui ne tolèrerait pas un échec de sa part.

Malheureusement pour lui, même avec toute la prudence dont il avait fait preuve dans le salon, il fut quand même découvert grâce aux dons de Remus qui prévint Sirius de ce fait par des mimiques muettes pour ne pas que Peter se suspecte de rien du tout. Mais aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se levèrent du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et le suivirent, près à lui sauter à la gorge.

Sans se douter une seconde d'avoir été découvert, Peter suivait sans relâche sa tâche et était sur le point de se retransformer quand il entendit un cri derrière lui.

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !!! »

* * *

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire maintenant ?

Cliquez sur le jolie bouton bleu à gauche pour me laisser une petite review et ainsi me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre

Gryff !!


End file.
